Por amor o por deber
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un tiempo donde los siervos eran pertenencias de los Lores feudales, el destino de un doncel es incierto.    Mpreg, AU; Varias parejas la principal Yuuri/Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi

Algo AU, Mpreg; varias parejas. Espero que les guste.

**Por Derecho ó por Amor**

**Por Tlacuilo**

**Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

Las tierras von Bielefeld vecinas de las Weller y las Von Voltaire se alzaban gloriosas con sus bosques frondosos, su rio que cruzaba por la mitad de ellos llevando agua y peces a sus moradores de la aldea, en la colina mas allá del escampado se erguía el castillos del Lord alejado de todo y a la vez en el centro del mismo, el pueblo mas cercano quedaba a medio día de camino y sin embargo ese tramo era recorrido a diario por Lord von Bielefeld siempre al pendiente de sus siervos, si bien el joven Lord no derramaba amabilidad jamás se le podía acusar de injusto o arbitrario, algunos aldeanos intuían que su carácter era responsabilidad de su madre y sus hermanos mayores los Señores de la tierras colindantes a las suyas, los tres hijos de Lady Cecile von Spitzberg que a pesar de haber sido educados por su madre sin ayuda -ya que su padres murieron- eran todos hombres de bien y con el toque de sensibilidad que solo una madre puede dar , pero cuidado si alguien intentaba usar eso como debilidad por que se llevarían una peligrosa y mortal sorpresa ya que los tres eran considerados los mejores guerreros del reino y su alteza Shinou los tenían entres sus favoritos y mas allegados colaboradores, un gran atino de parte de Lady Cecil fue que sus hijos eran todo primogénitos de sus respectivos padres y así ninguno tuvo que tomar la vida religiosa.

En uno de los balcones del castillo von Bielefeld el joven Lord reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido unos días antes.

00000000000000

En el castillo pacto de sangre en las tierras von Voltaire, Gwendal y Wolfram discutían con Lord Weller, el motivo: el rapto de Lady Susanna Julia von Wincott prometida de Adelbert von Grantz por nada menos que por su amadísimo hermano Conrad , Gwendal caminaba de un lado a otro de su despacho murmurando que su hermano estaba loco mientras que su esposo Günter lo veía dese el sillón en que cómodamente estaba sentado acariciando su vientre que albergaba al primogénito von Voltaire , Wolfram fue el que se animo a hablar ya que el enojo del hermano mayor no pasaría en un buen rato.

—Y ¿que piensas hacer si su majestad Shinou interviene? Es seguro que von Grantz vaya con el a buscar una solución, no creo que se quede cruzado de brazos con el rapto de su prometida.

—Cuando eso pase ya lo veré.

—Ni el que el Rey sea nuestro tío te salvara de un castigo, podrías perder, tus tierras, tu titulo, ¡todo!- Grito el rubio

— ¡Por que diablos hiciste esto!

—-Si lo que les preocupas es que el castigo llegue también a ustedes no tiene por que, me alejare y….

— ¡Oh cállate ya Conrad! somos tus hermanos, tu familia, no te abandonaremos a tu suerte aunque de unos golpes no te salvas—respondió Gwendal y Wolfram asintió con la cabeza.

Günter, se paro con algo de dificultad y abrazo a su esposo es por eso que lo amaba tanto, Gwendal aparentaba ser Intransigente pero no lo era, es mas era muy cariñoso y consentidor con las personas que amaba como sus hermanos y el.

El castaño con mas calma explico el por que de sus acciones; Julia y el estaban enamorados pero Lord von Wincott la había comprometido con Adelbert sin su consentimiento y claro que cuando Conrad se entero entre los dos decidieron fugarse y no solo eso ya eran marido y mujer un fraile los había casado en un monasterio rumbo a Pacto de Sangre. Al oír esto ultimo Gwendal tuvo que sentarse, sin embargo entendía su hermano menor si alguien lo hubiese querido separar de su amado Günter no se quedaría sin hacer nada, afortunadamente, el compromiso entre los von Voltaire y los von Christ fue por mutuo acuerdo y con mucho amor, Wolfram se golpeo con la palma de la mano la frente en un gesto que todo entendieron muy bien; la situación requería medidas extremas. Mandaron a llamar a su madre y ella resolvió que Gwendal y ella irían con su primo Shinou para enmendar las cosas ofreciendo una dote sumamente cuantiosa a Lord von Grantz en desagravio de la ofensa, y por supuesto que seria enorme ya que Wolfram y Gwendal cooperarían también, rogando por que Lord von Grantz aceptara y no quisiera iniciar una batalla.

En eso pensamientos continuaba Lord Von Bielefeld cuando unos leves golpes en su puerta se escucharon, se quedo esperando creyendo que los había imaginado pues ya era muy entrada la noche y sus sirvientes no se atreverían a interrumpir su descanso, pero de nuevo se escucharon y con un poco de molestia el respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Una voz algo temerosa se dejo escuchar. Desde fuera

—Perdón mi Lord pero alguien del pueblo vienes a buscarlo y dice que es muy urgente, que suplica lo escuche su señoría.

—Y no puede esperar a mañana.

—Lo siento Mi lord pero dice que es de vida o muerte.

—En un momento bajo y espero por su bien y el tuyo que no sea una tontería por que lo pagaran con unos azotes.

Enfurruñado el rubio dejo el balcón y tomo una capa que le cubría el batín abrió su puerta que era de dos puertas y se encamino por el pasillo que aun estaba iluminado por las antorchas, llego hasta las escaleras que dividían el palacio y llegaban hasta un poco antes de la entrada principal donde ya lo esperaba su sirviente Dorcas y un aldeano, el rubio supuso que el que lo busca con urgencia , hizo un ademan con la mano invitando al hombre para que hablara, el hombre se aventó a su pies aferrándose a la capa suplicando que lo ayudara, el rubio hacia intentos de quitárselo de encima y Dorcas lo ayudo, entre ambos separaron al angustiado aldeano que lloraba a mares, el rubio considero que era mejor que el asunto se tratara en su despacho ya que sus sirvientas ya estaban en la puerta de la cocina viendo la escena con curiosidad.

Al llegar al lugar se sentó en una gran silla de caoba, con cubierta de terciopelo y que en los antebrazos tenia piel de cordero para proteger los brazos del Lord y el hombre se quedo parado frente al gran mesa de roble que lo dividía de su Señor; la chimenea que estaba en la pared central fue encendida por el fiel Dorcas que era el único con derecho de quedarse con el Lord cuando trataba asuntos de esta índole ,aunque después las tres sirvientas de los Lores le sacaran toda la información-así es algo que compartían los hermanos era la servidumbre, mas por lealtad que por comodidad- Lord von Bielefeld espero con calma a que el herrero Shibuya se calmara- lo había reconocido antes de que se pusiera a llorar- estrujando su gorro tan tosco como toda su vestimenta, Kane empezó a tartamudear y con un poco de esfuerzo se le podía entender.

—Mi… mis…sobrinos Lord…Ellos…han sido capturados y encarcelados por Lady Alazor de Pequeño Simaron.

— ¿Y que esperas de mi? si ellos son sus siervos e hicieron algo malo, esta en su derecho yo no puedo intervenir.

-Pero es injusto mi Lord ella los encerró por que se negaron a dar _**el jus primae noctis**_.

Ese estúpida ley que tenia siglos y que a nadie la había interesado quitar -El señor feudal dispondrá de la virginidad de todas las doncellas que vivan en su tierra- el y sus hermanos no la tomaban en cuenta pero otro Lores si y se aprovechaban de ella con frecuencia cuantas veces no se sintió asqueado de solo pensar en forzar a alguien incluso tanto era su molestia que se la sabia de memoria por si acaso algún día Shinou la desechaba como ley, y eso fue lo que le llamo la atención, pero Kane dijo sobrinos acaso defendían la honra de su hermana, o seria que ellos eran ….

Continuara…..


	2. Yo no pedí serlo

**2. Yo no pedí serlo**

Donceles… eso eran los chicos pensó Wólfram, algo fuera de lo común en siervos, pues hasta ese momento solo se conocían donceles entre la nobleza; de pronto la conversación adquirió otro matiz a los ojos de Lord Wólfram.

— ¿Tus sobrinos que pretendían oponiéndose a la ley?

—Es mi Culpa mi Lord yo les he hablado tanto de su señoría y sus hermanos, de lo buenos que son y de cómo nos tratan; que ellos se negaron a entregarse a Lord Saralegui, bueno el menor y el mayor por protegerlo se gano el encarcelamiento.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo el derecho de pernada es una ley aquí en Shin Makoku y más si tus sobrinos son donceles.

—No mi señor, solo Yuuri el más pequeño lo es.

—Pero si sabían de su condición ¿por que se niegan? no hay nada que hacer.

—Pero mi Lord el ni siquiera se va a casar para que le exijan que cumpla con esa ley, pero se aprovechan de que han quedado huérfanos y el único pariente que tiene soy yo… y no vivo en el mismo feudo.

El rubio se quedo pensando molesto esos eran los abusos de los que hacían gala otros Señores feudales , aprovechándose de su posición abusaban de los donceles y doncellas aun sin que estos estuviesen comprometidos y muchas veces los dejaban preñados y a su suerte, ¿pero él que podía hacer? ya suficientes problemas tenían con lo que había hecho Conrad; como para empeorar las cosas, sin embargo no perdía nada con comentarle el problema a Gwendal, después de todo el sabría que hacer, con esa resolución despidió a su sirviente prometiéndole que buscaría como ayudarlo si podía.

0000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente el joven Lord, aun con el asunto dando vueltas en su cabeza partió a las tierras von Voltaire, fue una cabalgata de un día ya que Wolfram era un excelente jinete y sus caballeros se le igualaban, por la tarde ya lo recibían: su hermano y el esposo de este en Pacto de Sangre.

000000000000000000000

En el jardín las flores -que Cecile planto- florecían acunadas por los últimos rayos de sol que el ocaso les regalaba, en el centro del jardín una mesa con servicio para el matrimonio y Wolfram -formado por copas y la jarra con vino-, una bandeja de quesos variados eran el refrigerio de esa tarde, para Gunter unos panecillos preparados con miel especiales para su antojo- las buenas maneras en la mesa era obra de lo que aprendió Lady Cecil en sus numeroso viajes por el mundo conocido, siempre acompañada por el mejor amigo de su hermano Raven; que con el tiempo se convirtió en su mas reciente y ultimo esposo- tomaban el fresco y un vino de la cava de Gwendal, Wolfram conto lo acecido el día anterior, el hermano mayor escuchaba atento mientras Gunter hacia preguntas curioso y acongojado por la suerte que correrían esos siervos. Cuando el rubio termino su relato una mirada de angustia que Gwendal conocía muy bien se poso en su persona.

—Debes ayudarlos cariño ¡pobrecitos! –rogaba el de cabellos violeta.

—Pero seria interferir directamente en la soberanía de otro feudo y ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

—Pero… tú puedes comentarle algo de esto a Su alteza Shinou ahora que iras a visitarle por lo de Conrad.

-¡Oh si cariño! ¿Y como se lo diré? _Su alteza también le rogamos nos autorice meter nuestras narices en el feudo de pequeño Simaron_ ¿crees que lo convenza cariño? – comento con sarcasmo Gwendal.

— ¡Si! ¡Estoy seguro que lo harás amor! - Gunter abrazo a su esposo con mucho cariño, Lord von Voltaire suspiro resignado y correspondió el abrazo, no había nada que hacer si su esposo no aceptaba el sarcasmo y mas cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Wolfram se tapaba la boca con la servilleta para que no notaran su sonrisa ¿Quién lo dijera? el Lord mas temido de Shin Makoku se volvía un terrón de azúcar cuando se traba de su conyugue, claro que ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

—Una palabra Wolfram y olvidare que eres mi hermano menor- el rubio negó rotundamente.

—Bien habrá que comentarlo también con Madre y Raven serán de gran ayuda con Shinou, y por tu bien Wolfram espero que el chico de verdad sea un doncel como mi esposo ya que si lo es, su alteza nos permitirá ayudarlo o por lo menos hacer que se le respete dada su condición.

—Si, también yo pensé eso, de hecho seria el primer doncel que nace plebeyo, si es verdad Lady Alazor tendrá que explicar el ¿por que? no informo a su majestad y a los otros Lores de su existencia.

—Seguramente lo guardaba para su hijo- dijo Gunter, con un mohín de disgusto.

El ocaso dio paso a la noche y con ella; la luna lleno el cielo con sus rayos envolviendo la atmosfera con vientos de cambio, el rubio regreso a su castillo asegurándole a su hermano -que se negaba a dejarlo partir- que su guardia personal eran tan buenos guerreros como él y que no había bandidos por esas comarcas, con algo de molestia Gwendal lo dejo ir, no sin antes mandar a dos mas de su caballeros con su pequeño hermano y Wolfram los tuvo que aceptar si quería salir esa noche de Pacto de Sangre.

00000000000000000000

En las mazmorras del castillo de pequeño Simaron un chico con la ropa desgarrada y con algunos golpes en la cara movía sin éxito el cuerpo de su hermano que yacía inconsciente a su lado con muchos mas golpes que él. Con los pocos rayos de luz que llegaban desde la rejilla que servía como respiradero Yuuri trataba de buscar como mover a Shori sin lastimarlo mas, con uno de los jirones que le quedaban de jubón envolvió la herida que tenia el mayor en la frente- uno de los guardia de Lady Alazor lo había golpeado cuando ya estaba en el suelo para desquitarse de un rasguño que Yuuri le había hecho al defenderse-, pero como tenían prohibido golpear demasiado a Yuuri el escarmiento lo recibió Shori. Un quejido le confirmo a Yuuri que su hermano aun vivía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas maldiciendo una vez mas _su condición._ Cuando sus padres se habían enterado por un fraile que los visitaba -para tratar sus enfermedades- que su hijo era un doncel no supieron si alegrase o llorar; si los nobles se enteraban la honra de Yuuri no duraría ni un suspiro y es por eso que guardaron el secreto y se lo llevaron a la tumba, no así el fraile que con algunas monedas y varias jarras de vino lo termino contando en la taberna y de ahí llego a los oídos de Lady Alazor quien ahora los tenia encarcelados por que no habían cedido a su capricho, y el ¿Por qué? aun se lo peguntaba Yuuri. Cuando Kane les conto hace años del como vivían en la tierras von Bielefeld ellos soñaron con poder mudarse para allá pero con lo pobres que eran apenas tenían para comer un día si y otro no, mucho menos iban a tener para un viaje tan largo que requería provisiones, sus padres habían muerto hace tres meses por una enfermedad; pero el moreno pensaba que fue la falta de alimento y el trabajo excesivo, ¿de que servía que cosecharan alimento? si no era destinado para ellos. Su muerte empezó con las desgracias, el fraile soltó la lengua y a pesar de que ellos se escondieron sus propio vecinos los habían delatado, Yuuri no los culpaba si el hambre los obligaba a eso y mas, por unos cuantos panes, él y su hermano ahora eran prisioneros. El llanto del chico se hizo mas fuerte pensando que ni siquiera le atraían los hombres ¿como pretendían que se entregara a uno?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos abrazo como pudo a su hermano y se arrincono lejos de la luz de la luna en un vano intento de que no lo vieran.

—A ver pequeña mierda ¿donde estas? No te escondas te llevaremos con tu señor que esta esperando para darte mucho amor...

Continuara….


	3. El destino de un doncel

**3. El destino de un doncel**

Los guardias buscaban en los rincones de la mazmorra y al notar la acelerada respiración del menor sonrieron burlones, entre los dos forcejearon con el menor, pues con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban protegía a su hermano sin soltarlo. Un golpe en el estomago lo hizo caer sin aire y con la vista borrosa, solo así lo pudieron separar de Shori, uno de ellos lo cargo en el hombro como costal de papas y el otro -para tranquilidad de Yuuri- cargo con el cuerpo maltrecho de su hermano mayor; con la vista casi nula y peleando con el cansancio el menor veía a su alrededor buscando una salida por si tenían la oportunidad de escapar, las mazmorras eran túneles cual laberinto y escasamente iluminadas por una pocas antorchas; los lamentos de los prisioneros torturados o pidiendo piedad hacia mas lúgubre el lugar, al ascender por una escaleras el paisaje se aclaraba un poco y cuando cruzaron un ancho portón de madera saliendo a lo que parecía un gran patio de tierra, Yuuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para acostumbrase a la claridad, cuando los abrió de nuevo miro con cierta aprensión que había muchos guardias apostados alrededor de la construcción, que a pesar de no ser tan grande imponía temor; no se levantaba mas de tres metros sobre el suelo siendo todo subterráneo -razono el moreno-, el portón como única salida y sobre ella la solana con sus respectivas torres con vigía, para contrastar todos los guardias parecían mas bandidos que representantes de justicia; el sonido de cascos de caballos le revelo que un carruaje se acercaba y las voces de los guardias se lo confirmaron.

— ¡Vaya! Lord Saralegui debe de estar muy interesado en _este,_ que ha mandado a Beryes por él -el guardia que lo traía al hombro lo dejo en el suelo y Yuuri con trabajo se mantuvo en pie, el carruaje paro cerca de ellos y un hombre se bajo de el, los guardias se inclinaron con reverencia.

—Lord Beryes es un honor.

—Deja ya las zalamerías Rahman ¡¿por que esta golpeado? ¡Sus órdenes eran no tocarlo! ¡Estúpidos! Saben que Lady Alazor no acepta la desobediencia.

—Los sentimos mi Lord, es que el muchacho se defendió como fiera y su hermano es peor.

— ¡¿Y por eso casi los matan a golpes? Rueguen por que esos rasguños no se adviertan cuando lo preparen para Lord Saralegui, por que si el lo nota yo no daría ni un penique por sus vidas, súbanlos al carruaje y ¡con cuidado bestias!

Los hombres obedecieron serviles las ordenes de Beries pues además de ser el mejor espadachín de Pequeño Simaron era Familia del Lord y por si no fuera suficiente su porte amedrentaba a muchos: Alto, de cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta, con dos espadas una de cada lado, mirada de águila anticipando cualquier peligro a su alrededor y enemigo de las injusticias -pero atado de manos por la lealtad a sus señores-.

Yuuri no dejo salir sonido alguno temiendo la reacción de ese caballero; sin embargo ¿debía sentirse fuera de peligro?... Eso no lo consideraba una opción, no cuando sabía adonde lo llevaban, con quien y por que.

El recorrido no fue lo largo que Yuuri deseaba y en menos de lo que esperaba, estaba a la vista su destino, se levantaba sobre una colina el imponente castillo de Lord Saralegui, de estructura austera y con pocos adornos, dos torres inmensas y varios balcones pero de aspecto gris, separado del camino por un foso de aproximadamente diez metros de ancho y demasiados hacia el fondo, como única conexión con el camino, un puente de madera con guardias apostados a lo largo de el. El portón de metal y el escudo de la familia tallado en madera en el centro de este; cuando llegaron, vio como era subido por dos hombres corpulentos, cuando fue cerrado, tras del carruaje. Yuuri sintió que lo volvían en encarcelar, su corazón se estrujo y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos negros, el leve movimiento de Shori evito que las gotas salinas cayeran, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo buscando y dando consuelo.

000000000000000000

El castillo von Bielefeld y sus habitantes se despertaban con lo primeros rayos de sol, en los establos los caballos eran alimentados por Dorcas quien a pesar de ser siervo de confianza hacia esta tarea pues ellos eran su adoración, Ao el pura sangra árabe regalo de su hermano Conrad para Lord Wolfram era a quien mas mimaba Dorcas , esperaba que el animal no sintiera el abandono de su amo con los cuidados que le prodigaba. Al verlo el caballo relincho gustoso, Dorcas se acerco y lo acaricio, el animal respondió el gesto con un lametón en la mano. Al Amo no le gustaba montarlo por parecerle demasiado dócil, el relincho molesto de Ai el pura sangre español de Lord Bielefeld le recordó sus deberes y comenzó a llenar de paja y heno los establos, en las cocina Efie –ese temporada la pasaba en Bielefeld- y Sangria preparaban el desayuno, mientras en el castillo Lady Cate -ama de llaves- se aseguraba que la servidumbre dejara impecable el interior, de las flores se encargaba Guy jardinero que había traído Lady Cecile para que cuidara sus flores mas preciadas, `hermoso Wolfram´, `Conrad esta en la tierra´ y `Secreto de Gwendal´ , en los múltiples balcones las ventanas eran abiertas para que los rayos de sol y la caricia del viento entrara a perfumar Bielefeld, en el comedor el servicio para el joven Lord y sus mas allegados caballeros se preparaba. En las habitaciones del Lord este ya se levantaba para tomar su baño matutino - costumbre oriental que adopto Cecile- terminado su arreglo personal Wolfram bajo al comedor donde sus caballeros ya lo esperaban, «¿casualidad que desde que llego Efie ellos no se perdieran las horas de alimentos en el castillo? » pensó Wolfram y una sonrisa condescendiente adorno sus hermosa facciones si, él también amaba como cocinaba Efie.

Esa tarde llegaría la paloma mensajera de su hermano Gwendal ya que la cita con su alteza Shinou era a mediodía, ya lo esperaba con ansia y la cara de congoja de Kane no ayudaba -ya que el hombre se quedo en Bielefeld desde que llego con su petición, esperando una respuesta-. Las esperanzas de Wolfram residían en que El rey Janus esposo de Shinou era doncel y esperaba al príncipe o princesa heredera y tal vez esto inclinaría la balanza a favor de los sobrinos del herrero , el rubio rogaba estuvieran a tiempo antes de que ya no se pudiera hacer nada.

La paloma llego y el mensaje a pesar de escueto era preciso `el rey autorizaba que intercedieran en el asunto pero solo Lord von Bielefeld ya que el pariente de los chicos era su siervo y por supuesto sin violencia de por medio bajo ningún motivo, se le solicitaría a Lady Alazor que pusiera al chico en consideración para otros candidatos de la nobleza como la ley lo indicaba´.

En cuanto a Conrad; Lord von Grantz aceptaba la dote y la disculpa no sin antes solicitar una doncella noble como esposa, de alguno de los tres feudos, Gisela von Christ Sobrina de Gunter fue la sacrificada, Wolfram rio con alegría al entender la verdadera razón de todo eso, eso es lo que buscaban desde un principio _esos cuatro_, conociendo las estrategias de Conrad seguramente el lo planeo todo; pues Adelberto y Susana Julia amaban a otras personas y el compromiso entre ellos, los ataba de manos.

Con ese animo se dirigió a la herrería donde Yozak conversaba con Kane, entro y los dos hombre se inclinaron ante el.

—Prepara tus cosas partimos en una hora a Pequeño Simaron y tu también Yozak iras conmigo.

—Si mi Lord

— ¡Gracias mi Lord! ¡Muchas gracias! –agradecía Kane.

—Aun no lo agradezcas primero veremos si llegamos a tiempo de poder ayudarlos, Yozak llama a los demás que empaquen ligero -pero bien armados- no creo que seamos recibidos con los brazos abiertos en pequeño Simaron.

Yozak caballero y herrero trabajo para los Weller desde que era pequeño, sin embargo por petición de su amigo y Lord se mudo con Wolfram -ya que los hermanos mayores solo le confiaban la seguridad del `pequeño príncipe´ a el-.

Esa tarde del castillo von Bielefeld un grupo de hombres y su Señor dejaban la seguridad de sus tierras en busca de un poco de justicia.

Continuara…


	4. Confianza

4. Confianza

Los aposentos eran fríos y sobrios como todo en ese castillo -suponía el moreno-, pegada a la pared del fondo, una cama simple sin cortinas , una silla de madera y una mesa del mismo material con una jarra de agua, la diminuta ventana cubierta de barrotes le recordaba a Yuuri que esta era una cárcel también, en la cama descansaba su hermano -ahora un poco mas repuesto después de que lo viera un curador-, dando vueltas en la habitación por fin, el moreno cayo rendido a los pies de la cama mientras recordaba como esa tarde Lord Saralegui cambiaba la imagen que tenia de el.

00000000000000000000000

Al llegar al castillo lo habían llevado casi a volandas a darle un baño a cambiarlo y acicalarlo, el no oponía resistencia pues Lord Beries le dijo que de su buena actitud dependía que curaran a Shori, ya listo lo llevaron a un salón donde Lady Alazor y Lord Saralegui lo esperaban; ella se paro y se encamino hacia el, le tomo el cabello y lo jalo Yuuri se limito a morderse los labio para no gritar, ella le quito el burda camisa que lo cubría y lo dejo desnudo el moreno se cubrió la intimidad con las manos y bajo la cara avergonzado; ella le palpo las caderas, mascullando algo acerca de que eran muy estrechas y suponían un problema si se deseaba muchos hijos, las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Yuuri , se sentía como un animal a quien iban a comprar, la rubia toco sus pezones presionándolos y un grito escapo de la garganta del menor.

— ¡Basta madre!- grito Saralegui- no creo que esto sea necesario.

—Cariño es necesario si vas a preñarlo -decía melosa la rubia- hay que ver si esta sano para dar hijos fuertes y si es capaz de amamantarlos ya que son pocos los donceles que pueden hacerlo.

— ¡Basta! Déjame a solas con el.

-¡Bien! solo espero que con este no me pongas pretextos, te recuerdo que tu deber es dar un heredero a pequeño Simaron.

— No tienes que recordármelo.

Lady Alazor salió dejando a los chicos solos, Saralegui se acerco y con ternura vistió de nuevo a Yuuri que lloraba silenciosamente, los dedos del rubio borraron las lagrimas y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo a sentar sirvió una copa de vino y se lo dio al moreno, este intento tomarlo pero con el primer sorbo sintió que su garganta se quemaba y empezó a toser., Saralegui sonrió ante el gesto, le quito la copa y le sirvió otra con agua, Yuuri la bebió con rapidez , contemplo a su captor y con vez queda dijo.

—Gracias mi Lord.

—No tienes que agradecerlo es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa… no era mi intención que las cosas se dieran así, pero mi madre como ves pocas veces se limita a externar solo su opinión y actúa sin medir las consecuencias.

— ¿Por… qué?- tartamudeo Yuuri.

—Me preguntas que por que te trajeron aquí- el moreno negó- si, eso ya lo sabes, los donceles son escasos y por lo tanto codiciados, los que nacen nobles son comprometidos desde su nacimientos, los que no tenemos tanta influencia o amistad con los otros señores feudales no se nos permite aspirar a su mano es por eso que tu existencia es un regalo para mi, sin embargo si los otros Lores se enteraran le pedirían a Shinou que tu fueras puesto en custodia para que ellos también ofrecieran una oferta por tu mano o tu vientre si tan solo quieren hijos... Sin tener que casarse contigo- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuri-, pero yo deseo que me aceptes no quiero forzar las cosas; que dices ¿me procurarás una oportunidad?-el moreno guardo silencio -te daré esta noche para que lo pienses.

Con un beso en la cien Saralegui se despidió de Yuuri que aun no creía en su buena suerte «tal vez tendría una oportunidad» pensó el moreno.

0000000000000000

En las falda de las montañas que rodeaban pequeño Simaron el grupo de hombres a caballo paraban a descansar, aun les faltaba mediodía de camino y debían recobrar fuerzas, el mensajero del rey llegaría antes que ellos, eso les daba un poco mas de tiempo, el campamento improvisado estuvo listo en minutos y la carne que traían de provisión ya se cocinaba en el fuego, Yozak era el que daba las ordenes mientras Wolfram dormía un poco.

0000000000000000

En su habitación Yuuri despertaba dolorido por la mala posición se levanto y se acomodo a un lado de Shori este despertó y acaricio la mejilla del menor en una muda disculpa.

-Esta bien lo importante es que estamos vivos y juntos.

Los peli negros durmieron abrazados soñando con un futuro mejor, sobre todo el menor pensando que Lord Saralegui tenia ahora su confianza.

Descasaron tranquilos ajenos a la llegada de Lord Jules Blanchett -mensajero del Rey Shinou- que traía una misiva que volvió loca a Lady Alazor, quien corrió a las habitaciones de su hijo mostrándole la carta con el sello real y ambos acordaron que era hora de actuar antes de que el entrometido de Lord von Bielefeld llegara.

0000000000000000

La mañana trajo consigo mas zozobras y amarguras para los Shibuya, un jalón despertó a ambos hermanos. Yuuri era cargado y sacado de la habitación mientras Shori se debatían con fuerza entre los brazos de los guardias.

El menor fue bañado y arreglado como en día anterior pero esta vez no tuvo tanto miedo esperando que Lord Saralegui cumpliera su palabra , terminaron con su arreglo y lo llevaron a una habitación que era mas cálida con una chimenea -ahora apagada- los ventanales grandes que daban a un balcón abiertos de par en par, la cama enorme y con doseles, varios muebles -suponía el con ropa-, una mesa de caoba y sillas para cuatro personas, en la pared del fondo una puerta, por la cual salió Saralegui quien lo tomo del rostro acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo, el rubio lo tomo por las axilas y en un movimiento que no se esperaba de un joven de pequeña estatura como el, lo arrastro hasta la cama y lo aventó sobre ella, Yuuri se resistía pero dada su condición frágil -por falta de alimento en su niñez- no tenia fuerzas, el rubio arranco la ropa del moreno y se posiciono entre sus piernas Yuuri gritaba y pataleaba.

00000000000000000

En el comedor el mensajero del Rey preguntaba por los hermanos y esperaba su presencia para comprobar si estaban sanos y salvos, Lady Alazor le aseguraba que aun dormían en su habitación por su falta de costumbre a buenas camas, los cascos de varios caballos y varias voces masculinas en el patio aplazaron la pregunta del mensajero, un sirviente anuncio la llegada de Lord von Bielefeld y su escolta. El rubio entro con aire arrogante y detrás de el, Yozak protegiéndole la espalda, al verlo Lady Alazor reprimió un gesto de rabia, tenia que ser buen anfitriona estando en presencia del mensajero del Rey .

—Lord Bielefeld, que honor que nos visite hace mucho tiempo desde la últimas vez ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Mi Lady- beso la mano de la rubia-el motivo esta por de mas preguntarlo estando aquí Lord Blanchett.

— ¡Oh si es verdad! pero como se entero tan pronto aun no hago llegar la invitación a los otros Lores.

-De hecho no hace falta que lo haga… mi sirviente Kane es el único pariente que tiene los Shibuya y el me pidió que los tomara bajo mi protección en von Bielefeld.-una sonrisa engreída en Wolfram fue el acabose para la paciencia de Alazor.

—Es una pena, estaba apunto de decirle a Lord Jules que el menor de los Shibuya ya comparte el lecho de mi hijo desde hace tres días y debo agregar… con total agrado.

— ¡Maldita! –estallo Wolfram.

—Serénese Lord von Bielefeld supongo que Lady Alazor tendrá una buena explicación para lo ocurrido –aseguraba Lord Jules.

00000000000000000

En la alcoba de Saralegui, este mordía con violencia los pedacitos de carne del moreno quien aun peleaba por librarse. Una patada en la intimidad de Saralegui fue la solución, con otro movimiento Yuuri lo tiro fuera de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola e intentando correr;, pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su huida, chillo y grito como fierecilla; mordió la mano que lo aprisionaba y el agarre se debilito, se siguió moviendo y con el cuerpo desnudo fue mas fácil, hasta que un segundo fue lo que necesito para zafarse y correr por los pasillos, el sonido de una voz alterada lo impulso a correr en esa dirección. Los rostros de los presentes se giraron al notar la figura de un chico desnudo que rogaba auxilio entrando en el salón, un gesto de Wolfram fue suficiente para que la capa de Yozak cubriera al menor. Al sentirse seguro Yuuri cayo desfallecido; Yozak lo sujeto , Jules miraba atónito la escena y con mal talante se dirigió a Lady Alazor.

—Según nos estaba explicando el joven Shibuya estaba de acuerdo en ser el concubino de su hijo, y por los hechos… veo que no es así ¿Qué otra cosa nos oculta Lady Alazor?

—No se que pudo pasar Lord Jules… seguramente es un juego entre ellos ya sabe como son las parejas en estos tiempos.

— ¡Oh por dios! No sea tan cínica.

—Lord Wolfram no permito que me hable de esa manera en mi propio castillo.

—¡Alguien como usted no merece mi respeto!

— ¡Basta los dos! , esperaremos a que el joven despierte y el nos relatara todo –imponía calma el mensajero de Shinou.

-¡¿Pero como le van a creer mas a un simple siervo que a mi?

—De hecho le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda mi Lady pero ahora sus palabras confirman lo sucedido. Le ordeno en nombre del Rey Shinou deje que los muchachos si así lo disponen se vayan con su único pariente, ustedes han perdido todo derecho sobre ellos.

—Ellos nos pertenecen.

—No mi Lady usted sabe que las leyes en cuanto donceles son estrictas- aseguraba el mensajero real.

—Si lo se y por eso exijo que se quede.

— ¡Claro que no el muchacho se ira a mis tierras con su tío!

—En eso se equivoca Lord von Bielefeld… no dice la ley que el chico como el vástago son propiedad de mi hijo.

—Pero el no…

— ¡Oh claro que si Lord Wolfram! de eso no hay duda el ya ha sido de mi hijo solo hay que ver las marcas.

— Eso no comprueba nada.- insistía Wolfram

—Eso ya lo veremos Lady ahora si nos asignan una habitación ahí esperaremos a que el chico despierte. Y quiero que traigan al hermano, no confió en que este seguro como me había dicho- agrego Lord Jules.

Wolfram siguió a Jules hasta los aposentos que les ofreció lady Alazor; Yozak cargaba al joven desfallecido con cuidado, al llegar lo deposito en la cama y con una reverencia se retiro para ver que sus hombres estuvieran alertas ante la posibilidad de alguna represalia.

Continuara…


	5. Deber cumplido

**5. Deber Cumplido**

El rubio miraba el campo desde la ventana esperando que el menor despertara. Al mayor de los Shibuya lo habían llevado y apenas si podía tenerse en pie por estar bastante golpeado, ahora los dos descansaban en la cama; su tío Kane les velaba el sueño, Lord Blanchett conversaba con Yozak de pronto ambos hombre se dirigieron hacia von Bielefeld, con un gesto para que los acompañara fuera de la habitación; Wolfram los siguió y ya estando fuera pregunto.

— ¿Que pasa?

—Conversando con Yozak hemos llegado a la conclusión que los jóvenes Shibuya no deben quedarse aquí por ningún motivo ya que todo sabemos el destino que correrían.

—No es mi intención dejarlos a su suerte.

—Si, se de buena fuente los humanitarios que son ustedes con sus siervos.

—Gracias.

—Pero no es que me preocupe que usted los deje a su suerte, si no que Lord Saralegui exija que el doncel se quede por obvias razones.

—Eso es cierto mi Lord, que tal si es verdad que el chico ya lleva compartiendo el tálamo tres días con Lord Saralegui, el llevarlo con nosotros seria una afrenta total a este feudo y a su Señor.

-Crees que no lo se Yozak, por eso hay que esperar a que el muchacho despierte y a pesar de ser algo que abomino se le tendrá que hacer una _prueba_ para ver si conserva intacta su honra.

Los tres hombres sabían que era el único modo y si por desgracia Yuuri ya no era virgen se quedaría en pequeño Simaron por ley, solo Shori podría irse con ellos.

Las horas pasaron lentas para el rubio acostumbrado a no estar en un solo lugar, consideraba que esas paredes grises lo aprisionaban, dejo a Yozak a cargo de la vigilancia de los Shibuya y salió al patio; al no ver mas que rostros molestos y agresivos cambio de dirección hacia las caballerizas donde sus otros hombres se mantenían alertas, estos lo vieron y lo saludaron con una reverencia, se arrojó a la paja y los demás lo imitaron, algunos se sentaron en las pacas de heno.

— ¿Y bien que les ha parecido la hospitalidad de Pequeño Simaron?

—No he conocido otra que se le iguale- aseguro Jeremy el arquero de su guardia

Todos rieron por el comentario y acostumbrados a tener la suficiente confianza con su señor –la que te da el pelear codo a codo como iguales en las batallas- le preguntaron si era verdad lo que decían los rumores, que `el doncel y su hermanos eran bastante apuestos´, el rubio se encogió de hombros y los caballeros entendieron, `para su Señor eran mas bien comunes´, estuvieron charlando un rato y haciendo sonrojar a mas de una criada que pasaba por las caballerizas cuando cayo la tarde y Wolfram regreso al interior del castillo. Se encontró con una desagradable situación Yozak: con su imponente figura estaba frente a la habitación resguardando la entrada, mientras Saralegui con Beries le exigía los dejara pasar, el caballero no se movía un milímetro y cuando vio en la distancia a Wolfram espero sus ordenes, el rubio menor encaro a Wolfram quien lo vio de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

—Le recuerdo lord Bielefeld que este es mi castillo mis tierras, mis sirvientes y usted no tiene ninguna potestad aquí.

—Ni pretendo tenerla Lord Saralegui,… por cierto es un gusto volver a verle.

—¡No cambie el tema! le exijo que quite _esta bestia_ de la puerta para que yo pase a ver a mis vasallos.

—No, No, mi Lord así no se piden las cosas hay que ser educados.

—Educado ¡y un cuerno! ¡Yo soy el Lord de estas tierras y no pido, demando!

— ¡Pues yo soy Lord Wólfram von Bielefeld y a mi nadie mas que mi Rey me da ordenes! ¡Enano presuntuoso!

Las espadas salieron de sus fundas. Beries interponiéndose entre Saralegui y Wólfram, Yozak al lado de este. El rubio de coleta empezó con el ataque y Wólfram respondió de pronto ambos demasiado enfrascado en una batalla, sin dar ni pedir piedad pero a pesar de lo hábil que era Wólfram, Beryes lo superaba y un rasguño en su brazo izquierdo fue la señal de Yozak quien ya se dirigía en contra de Beries; un grito autoritario de Bielefeld lo paro en seco el joven príncipe aun no se daba por vencido pensó el caballero. Aprovechando la confusión Saralegui ya estaba en la habitación , los gritos habían despertado a los hermanos , Shori coloco detrás de el a Yuuri en posición protectora Saralegui le ordeno que se moviera y este no lo hizo; su espada fue directo al cuerpo del mayor pero otra detuvo de golpe; Yozak con la espada desenvainada hacia frente a Saralegui; este quiso atacarlo y el caballero sonrió (que acaso este pequeño Lord no sabia quien era su mejor amigo y maestro… nada menos que el león Weller el mejor espadachín de Shin Makoku). Kane sostenía con trabajo a Shori que estaba muy débil, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron los dos rubios restantes; Wolfram con la mano sobre la herida pero con una gran sonrisa y Beries serio pero ya sin parecer hostil.

—No te digo Saralegui, eres un aprovechado- una mirada molesta de Beries detuvo a Wolfram- ¡he! te prometí que no lo lastimaría; mas no, que no le diría sus verdades.

— ¡¿Beries que significa esto?

—Que Lord von Bielefeld y yo arreglamos nuestra disputa sin usar mas las espadas, además le recuerdo que yo le debo la vida a Sir Conrad, el fue, el quien me rescato de las mazmorras enemigas en oriente.

— ¡Oh ya! ¡¿Eras tú? y yo pensé que era una chica… cuando Lord Weller te llevo al campamento -decía sonriente Yozak

— ¡Claro que no, bruto! es solo mi cabello largo.

—Perdón, como tuve que partir a una misión de espía a las filas enemigas no me entere de tu condición.

—Bueno a lo importante, Yozak ve por Lord Blanchett ya que los muchachos despertaron las dudas se aclararan.

—Por supuesto que se aclararan, ¿verdad cariño? –dijo Saralegui a Yuuri.

Yuuri retrocedió asustado y corrió al único lugar que le pareció seguro: atrás de Wolfram , el rubio lo miro , lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cama para sentarlo, con un gesto le indico a Shori que descansara, el pelinegro mayor accedió pues para el era un esfuerzo titánico estar de pie, Yuuri no se despego de Wolfram todo ese tiempo a pesar de la mirada asesina de Saralegui , esta por demás decir que Wolfram disfrutaba molestando más al pequeño rubio cuando acariciaba con ternura la cabellera de Yuuri.

000000000000000

Era de noche cuando todo el grupo reunido en el salón, (Wolfram ya con la herida vendada y Beries con un parche en la mejilla- un corte que alcanzo a hacerle Wólfram-) escuchaban el relato de ambos hermanos, Lord Jules escuchaba atento a las reacciones de Saralegui y Alazor quienes se removían en sus asientos nerviosos, cuando Yuuri termino Alazor prácticamente chillo

— ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Malagradecidos! Saben que eso no es cierto los hemos tratado como invitados.

—No es verdad, a los invitados no se les encierra en las mazmorras sin comer por días.

—Esta bien chico no te alteres, cuando estén listos se marcharan con su tío y con Lord von Bielefeld a su feudo –mediaba Jules.

— ¡No! exijo que se le haga la prueba a Yuuri.

—Pero si que es necia, mi Lady.

—Wolfram no te permito que le hables a si a mi madre.

—Que tú no me permites por favor -decía sarcástico Wolfram-. Y algo mas, aquí no se hará prueba de nada ¡yo confió en el muchacho!

— ¿De verdad? esta dispuesto a cargar con un doncel deshonrado Lord Wolfram.- decía la rubia

—Si el hombre con quien se case lo ama, eso no debe importar.

—Temo que por esta ves estoy de acuerdo con Lady Alazor, no encontrara a ningún caballero que acepte solo su palabra como prueba de su honra.

—Pues tendrán que confiar en la mía, Lord Blanchett.

—Es mejor que lo deje con nosotros le prometo que mi hijo lo tomara como esposo.

Los ojos negros de Yuuri miraban suplicantes a Wolfram, y el rubio se pregunto ¿pero el que más podía hacer? , el ser esposo de Saralegui le suponía un gran futuro a Yuuri; su labor estaba hecha o ¿había mas?, todos lo miraba esperando su respuesta y el solo pensaba, que ni sus hermanos lo hubieran hecho mejor, ahora Yuuri seria el esposo de un noble. Yuuri inclino el rostro, al parecer hasta ahí llegaba su buena estrella, a pesar de todo le estaba muy agradecido a Lord von Bielefeld, nunca nadie lo había tratado como ser humano y en ese poco tiempo que convivio con el de ojos verdes, el lo había hecho creando esperanzas en su maltratado corazón y eso merecía que correspondiera su amabilidad: con obediencia, se limpio las lagrimas y alzo de nuevo la cara para sonreírle a Wolfram mostrándole que lo que decidiera, él lo respetaría.

Continuara….


	6. Henachoko

**6. Henachoko**

Eso fue lo que cambio el destino de los Shibuya; esa pequeña sonrisa de Yuuri entro como una ola salvaje en el interior de Wolfram arrasando con todo a su paso y dejando solo calidez y ternura en su corazón, sentimientos encaminados hacia el pequeño doncel.

— ¡No!, el se va conmigo será mi esposo si no hay otro que lo acepte.

— ¡¿Pero en que esta pensando? Esta dispuesto a ser la burla de los otros Lores por tener un consorte manchado- gritaba histérica Alazor.

— ¡Yo no estoy manchado!

— ¡Tu cállate!

—No, usted cállese le prohíbo le hable en ese tono a mi prometido.

—Bueno en vista de su decisión Lord Von Bielefeld; le comunicare el resultado de la misión a su majestad Shinou yo parto esta misma noche y será mejor que Usted también lo haga.

—Si creo que ya abuse mucho de la _hospitalidad_ de Lady Alazor, ya estamos preparados para partir solo espero la carreta que mande a comprar para transportarlos a ellos- señalo a los Shibuya.

;Para ese momento Lord Saralegui y su madre ya habían abandonado el salón solo Beries aun estaba presente con una actitud serena , salió al patio con los invitados indicándoles a los siervos que preparaban el caballos de Lord Jules, los guardias de Wolfram ya tenían los suyos listos y solo esperaron diez minutos a que la carreta llegara y estuviera lista, no era muy elegante pero servía para su propósito; Wolfram mando a colocar mantas y cojines para que se recostara Shori, ya que Yuuri se negaba a hacerlo al parecer demasiado emocionado y feliz. Kane al igual que el maniobraba la carreta, Beries se disculpo por la actitud de su hermana y sobrino y les deseo buen viaje, Yozak se acerco a el y le susurro.

—No creo que el León Weller este muy contento por la herida que lleva su pequeño hermano.

—Pero…

—Ja, ja, ja es broma, yo le diré que fue una pelea limpia.

—Yozak deja en paz a Lord Beries.

—Si joven amo.

Y con eso se despidieron del castillo de Lord Saralegui.

0000000000000000000000

El viaje era mas lento por la carreta, pero no menos entretenido; los guardias de Wolfram charlaban con Yuuri contándole lo hermoso y tranquilo que era von Bielefeld describiéndole sus bosques, el ríos, los animales que corrían libres ya que el Lord cazaba paro dejando libres a las presas después; los ojos del moreno brillaban tan solo de pensar que viviría en un lugar así con su hermano y su tío sin estar nunca más en peligro y sin pasar hambres. Wolfram cabalgaba a la cabeza junto con Yozak que no decía palabra pero lo miraba insistentemente lo que saco de quicio al rubio.

— ¡¿Que demonios me ves?

—Nada, es solo que pensaba que su familia estará orgullosa de usted.

—Oh cállate.

El sonrojo en el bello rostro le confirmo a Yozak que el joven príncipe era menos egoísta de lo que todo mundo pensaba, del antes Lord Mocoso ya no quedaba nada ahora era el Señor de la tierras von Bielefeld a quien seguiría gustoso hasta la muerte.

0000000000000000000

En el castillo De Shin Makoku, mas específicamente en la alcoba real un rubio besaba con ternura el vientre abultado de su esposo, quien gemía quedo acariciando las hebras doradas, el rubio bajo lamiendo el miembro erguido de su amado y este soltó un grito de placer, Shinou se lo metió en la boca saboreándolo un rato pero la urgencia era mucha así que preparaba a su esposo con los dedos; cuando lo sintió listo, lo empalo de un solo movimiento y este gustoso rodeo su cuerpo con sus piernas y sus brazos acercándolo todo lo que permitía su hijo, las embestidas eran lentas a ambos les gustaba disfrutar de su unión el mayor tiempo posible. Lapso después ambos alcanzaron la gloria en brazos del otro; saciados se recostaron abrazados, Shinou peinaba con los dedos el largo cabellos de Janus mientras este jugueteaba con la tetilla del rubio .

—Amor.

—Mm

— ¿Crees que todo saldría bien en Pequeño Simaron?

— ¡Oh! se me olvido decirte que Jules mando un paloma mensajera, parece que mi sobrino no solo se parece a mi en los físico, si no que también en gustos; tendremos otro doncel peli negro en la familia.

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es amor, Wolfram decidió que lo convertiría en su esposo, al parecer no lo quiso dejar en las garras, perdón en las manos de Lady Alazor.

—Me alegro, no era justo que obligaran al muchacho,… sabes me gustaría que pudieras cambiar las leyes acerca de los donceles.

—En eso estoy cariño, en eso estoy,

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por tu amor.

—Quiero conocerlo.

— ¿A quien?

—A quien mas, al esposo de Wolfram.

—Cuando puedas viajar.

—Bien….

El peli negro se durmió arrullado por el palpitar del corazón de su esposo y este pronto le hizo compañía.

000000000000000000

Era de madrugada cuando el cansancio detuvo a la caravana, buscaron un lugar para acampar y comer ya que en Pequeño Simaron solo agua -y eso del pozo- les dieron, la comida fue basta ya que previniendo, Yozak mando a dos de los caballeros por comida al pueblo cercano- lo que no dijeron los jóvenes es que las doncellas del castillo se las vendieron, con unos cuanto guiños y piropos-. El ambiente estuvo alegre y los hermano por fin dejaron ver su verdadera personalidad Shori algo serio pero muy amable y Yuuri parecía un niño siempre tan inocente y con gran curiosidad por las cosas que le rodeaban, Cuando todos estaban por irse a dormir el joven moreno se acerco a Wolfram con algo de timidez le pregunto.

—Mi lord... yo...

— ¿Qué pasa? Necesitas algo- Yuuri asintió aun con la cabeza gacha.- ¿y bien que es?

—Me siento… es que Lord Saralegui… Yo… sucio… me siento sucio

— ¡¿Un baño? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres bañarte?

El rubio entendió y con ternura le alzo la cara al moreno.

—No tienes que avergonzarte tu no hiciste nada malo.

El rubio se pateo mentalmente como no habían reparado en ese detalle Yuuri aun conservaba las _marcas_ de Saralegui en el cuerpo y era lógico que se sintiera sucio, busco una rio que estaba cerca donde habían tomado el agua para la comida y ahí condujo al moreno; solos los dos ya que según la tradición por ser prometidos se les permitía y Wolfram no deseaba que por ningún motivo Yuuri se abochornara si iban mas personas.

Ya en el lugar Wolfram se volteo para no ver desnudo a Yuuri y que se bañara tranquilo, el moreno se metió y sintió un poco de ardor en los rasguños que le dejara Saralegui pero lo olvido pronto con la frescura del agua, Wolfram decidió dar un paseo en lo que el moreno terminaba su limpieza, la vista de un hermoso lobo solitario le entretuvo un rato.

En el rio Yuuri ya vestido busco a Wolfram y al no encontrarlo el pánico se apodero de el; mil conjeturas pasaban por su cabeza, una mas descabelladas que otras, llorando corrió sin dirección ya que no recordaba el camino de regreso al campamento y no vio un desnivel en el suelo y cayo rodando un grito fue lo único que oyó Wolfram, corrió en esa dirección y encontró a Yuuri en posición fetal llorando, se acerco asustado, el pelinegro al verlo lloro mas.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Que te paso Yuuri?

—….

—Vamos contesta ¿Estas bien? ¿Te rompiste algo? ¿Te puedes mover?

El moreno se abalanzo a abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el pecho de Lord Bielefeld aun llorando, el rubio correspondió al gesto estrechando mas el agarre mientras le murmuraba que todo estaría bien, que el estaba ahí que siempre lo protegería, cuando el llanto se calmo un poco Wolfram pregunto de nuevo.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Pensé… que… me había abandonado.

— ¡¿Que tontería? ¿Por que habría de hacer algo así?

—Por que Lady Alazor dijo que estoy manchado.

— ¡Henachoko!... Te acabas de bañar o sea que manchas no tienes -un puchero de Yuuri, respondió por el- y por lo demás, Esa bruja no sabe nada, ¡esta loca! y sabes… no hay que hacer caso a los locos, ahora vamos que ya deben estar preocupados por nuestra tardanza -el rubio se levanto y le dio la mano al moreno para que hiciera lo mismo pero al apoyar el pie derecho Yuuri cayo de nuevo, al parecer se lo había lastimado , Wolfram lo tomo del rostro y beso su mejilla.

—Ves como eres un Henachoko, de ahora en adelante debes confiar en mi ¿acaso crees que me meto en problemas con los otros Lores por cualquiera?, serás mi esposo y por lo tanto tendrás que hacerte fuerte, nuestra familia cuanto con el favor del Rey y eso nos ha traído las envidia de los otros Señores, por eso debes de creer en mi en que nunca te dejare… si tu caes yo caigo contigo, entiendes.

—Si.

El rubio alzo en brazos a su prometido y lo llevo al campamento ahí le vendaron el tobillo y no se salvo de otro regaño ahora de su tío y de Shori, pero eso era lo de menos para Yuuri, ahora que sabia lo importante que era para Lord Wolfram era plenamente feliz y se preguntaba como seria ser su esposo, las mejillas se colorearon y una cejas alzada de su prometido lo hizo esconderse en las mantas, «el que aseguraba no estar interesado en los hombres ahora estaba totalmente enamorado de su Rubio Lord».

Yozak quien concia muy bien a Wolfram se acerco para conversar. Si, también para aconsejarlo -se lo habían encargado lo hermanos mayores-.

—No debes presionarlo, él no sabe nada de la vida de un Lord, ha crecido sin estudio alguno, ni una espada saber agarrar.

—Tendrá que aprender, tú sabes que nuestra vida no es fácil. Julia lo hizo, él lo asumirá y no contando con educación alguna su trabajo será doble.

—Pero aun es joven.

—Es menor que yo solo por un par de años y yo a su edad ya había estado en varias batallas.

— ¿Pretendes que luche a tu lado?

—Si no, por lo menos que se defienda no puedo estar con el todo el tiempo.

—Asígnale una escolta.

—Esa es una solución momentánea.

—Solo no lo presiones ya ha pasado por bastante.

—Tampoco soy un tirano, le enseñare con toda la paciencia que poseo y si no es suficiente lo enviare con Gunter y Conrad.

— ¿Serás capas de separarte de el?

—Si es por su bien, si.

— ¿Y el de ti?

—Ese es el problema… al parecer no.

—Entonces no lo hagas, enséñale tú y si no es capaz de aprender yo seré su guardia personal.

El rubio asintió derrotado, era cierto el pensaba mandar a Yuuri a un monasterio a estudiar o con alguno de sus hermanos; pero con lo ocurrido esa noche esa ya no eran una opción, no soportaría hacer sufrir de nuevo a su pequeño doncel, pero no debía bajar la guardia Saralegui no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados después de la afrenta sufrida.

Y no estaba errado en Pequeño Simaron unos ojos ambarinos miraba la luna que iluminaba sus tierras pensando en la venganza y como conseguirla sabia que Yuuri le perdonaría todo debido a su gran corazón y cuando estuviera seguro… esta ves no se le escaparía.

00000000000000000000

La conversación entre Yozak y Wolfram había sido escuchada por Shori y busco un momento a solas con Yozak para agradecerle la intervención a favor de su hermano.

—No tienes que agradecer lo hice por el bien de ambos, al parecer mi Señor aun no se da cuenta que también a el, le afectaría la ausencias de tu hermano, ustedes se meten en el corazón de las personas muy fácilmente.

Shori solo lo miro y se dio medio vuelta para dormir, pero aun se veía sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Continuara…


	7. Familia

**7. Familia**

La llegada a Von Bielefeld fue toda júbilo; Wolfram ya había mandado un carta con todos los pormenores del asunto y en el castillo ya lo esperaban sus hermanos y los consortes de estos y no podía faltar su madre con Raven, los morenos fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos y no lo podían creer , aun siendo siervos los trataban como iguales. Cecile y Gunter no soltaron a Yuuri en toda la tarde , que si era muy mono, que si lindo, que si amable que si tierno etc., etc., al caer la noche Yuuri se acerco cohibido a Wolfram rogándole que le alejara de ellos, el rubio así lo hizo , claro con la mayor sutileza, no quería herir la sensiblería de esos dos.

Esa ocasión el castillo von Bielefeld estuvo iluminado y lleno de festejo hasta entrada la madrugada, solo que no todo fue alegría los hermanos de Wolfram lo llevaron a su despacho para planear el como se iban a conducir de ahora en adelante, pues los tres esperaban las represalias de Pequeño Simaron y sus aliados.

000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente a medio día todos almorzaban en el comedor Yozak seguía insinuándosele a Shori pero este no daba su brazo a torcer, su casi hermano Conrad y su esposa Julia le ayudaban un poco hasta que el siempre practico Gwendal le dijo a Shori que un matrimonio con Yozak seria lo mas conveniente, y uno pensaría que eso mato la atmosfera de romanticismo pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando… Shori estuvo de acuerdo con Gwendal y así Yozak quedo comprometido con el mayor de los Shibuya; después del anuncio Kane considero que sus sobrinos no podían estar mas seguros y felices y decidió regresar al pueblo dejándolos en las manos de sus Lores.

00000000000000000000

Por la tarde la costurera le tomaba medidas a Yuuri para su traje de bodas y para su guardarropa lo mismo que a Shori, ambos hermanos se dejaban voltear, jalar y probar cuanto tela se les ocurría: a Julia, Gunter y Cecile, en eso estaban cuando Gunter se tomo el vientre con una mueca de sufrimiento, todos corrieron a verle y el solo gritaba que quería a su esposo que el bebé ya venia, Gwendal entro como tromba y lo cargo en sus brazos besando su frente perlada de sudor, expresándole palabra cariñosas.

—Ya cariño, ya pronto lo tendrás en tus brazos.

— ¡Duele amor!

—Si, lo se cielo, ya pronto pasara, te amo

—Y Yo a ti, mucho.

La partera llego y saco a todos los hombres con excepción de Yuuri y eso fue lo malo, el era el que menos se quería quedar; tan solo ver el gesto de dolor de Gunter le entraba una aprensión atroz.

Después de lo que a Yuuri le pareció una eternidad un llanto se escucho, un varón había nacido y ya limpio era depositado en los brazos de Gunter que lo veía encantado, con ojitos violetas, cabellos gris y de piel blanca; llegaba al mundo Lucián von Voltaire Christ, Gwendal entro y miro la escena abrumado, los ojos siempre fríos -para otra gente que no fuera su familia- se llenaron de lagrimas de júbilo, Gunter lo llamo y le entrego a su hijo.

—Mira, este es nuestro heredero, ¿no es precioso?

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida junto contigo.

La mano de Yuuri busco inconscientemente la de Wolfram y se estrecharon pensando en una escena parecida pero con ellos, en un futuro y en su pensamiento Yuuri acepto que un poco de dolor bien valía la pena por esa dicha. Y pr primera vez en su vida agradeció su _don_.

Y ese día también Hubo fiesta en el castillo hasta la madrugada; celebrando el nacimiento de primogénito von Voltaire y primer nieto de Lady Cecile von Spitzberg.

00000000000000000000

En su habitación ya de madrugada Yuuri admiraba el paisaje, esa tierras se veían prosperas o seria que así lo hacían sentir sus habitantes, el viento jugaba con su cabellos y el camisón que llevaba flotaba cual paloma sobre su cuerpo, tocaron a la puerta y fue abrir, Wolfram lo esperaba con una capa de piel de oso, entro y la coloco sobre la cama.

—Esto te calentara mas, las noches empezaran a enfriar pues el invierno ya esta próximo.

—Lord…

—No, ahora que estamos comprometido prefiero que me llames por mi nombre.

—Bueno… Wolfram cuando… tu y yo…

— ¡Henachoko! ya te dije ¡se firme!

— ¡Cuando nos casaremos!

— ¡Uoh! eso si es firmeza- Yuuri se ruborizo- esta bien no te turbes, si por mi fuera me casaría mañana contigo pero eso le provocaría un ataque a mi madre, sabes pequeño… me enamoraste sin remedio, tan rápido que ni supe como fue.

El rubio beso con delicadeza los labios de Yuuri y este respondió gustoso; los brazos del menor se enroscaron en el cuello de Wolfram y los de este rodearon la cintura estrecha de su amor, el beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado pero el rubio lo corto de pronto.

—Para, si no, no respondo de mí, ¿acaso quieres darme ya _**el jus primae noctis**_.? - Yuuri negó con insistencia- te amo y por respeto a ti… tenemos que esperar.

Yuuri asintió y dejo libre a Wolfram, el rubio fue hasta la puerta pero regreso sus pasos para plantarle un beso fugas en los labios a Yuuri.

Esa noche Yuuri tuvo sueños maravillosos y llenos de la presencia de Wolfram.

Continuara…..


	8. Siempre a tu lado

No he tenido reviews…je pero ni modo, ya será para otra jeje

**8. Siempre a tu lado.**

Los entrenamientos con la espada empezaron, Conrad era estricto con su futuro cuñado, sin embargo Yuuri ponía todo su empeño en aprender. Incluso las clases de política de Gwendal y las de historia de las familias nobles de Gunter, por su parte Cecile le enseñaba buenos modales y todo lo que había aprendido en sus viajes.

Wolfram aprovechaba para visitar sus tierras y escuchar los pedidos de sus siervos, algunas veces cuando su profesores lo permitían Yuuri lo acompañaba y así los lugareños conocieron a el nuevo Lord y atraídos por el rumor de que era uno de ellos, le tomaban más confianza y a veces le solicitaban cosas que no se atreverían a pedir a Lord Bielefeld

0000000000000000000

Mientras en la capital de Shin Makoku; Saralegui y Su madre presentaba sus respetos a su alteza Shinou, quien algo molesto por la actitud de esos nobles, les cuestionaba sus acciones -ya que Lord Blanchett no omitio detalle en su informe-. Lady Alazor se disculpo con el Rey al igual que su hijo y este aceptando les advirtió que también le debían una disculpa a Lord von Bielefeld , estos asintieron a regañadientes y juraron que irían personalmente a las tierras de Wolfram para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Lo que Shinou no sabia es que le estaba dando la mejor excusa a Saralegui para llevar a cabo su plan, con una sonrisa pérfida los rubios se despidieron del Rey y su muy embarazado esposo.

00000000000000000000

La paloma llego con el mensaje a von Bielefeld donde: Raven, los dos hermanos y su inseparable amigo Yozak intentaban calmar al menor, el rubio molesto como estaba no escuchaba razones.

— ¡¿Por que diablos tengo que aceptarlos en mis tierras y peor aun hospedarlos en mi casa?

—Por que es una orden de nuestro tío el Rey- explicaba Gwendal

—Además solo serán por unos días y es mejor que aceptes sus disculpas o ¿quieres iniciar una guerra?- aseguraba Conrad.

—Pero tú no viste como ese infeliz trato de abusar de Yuuri, y después no se veía nada arrepentido.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño príncipe

— ¡Ven! Yozak me da la razón

—Debes de aceptar la orden pues estoy seguro que su alteza Shinou lo hizo para que no haya problemas entre sus Lores. -decía Raven que hasta ese momento no había intervenido.

—Pero Anihue.- decía con un puchero el rubio, teniendo más que aprendida la técnica para que Gwendal lo dejara hacer su voluntad

—No, ya se por donde vas para convencer a Gwendal y esta ves no te lo voy a permitir Wolfram, te amamos pero esta ves no se hará lo que tu quieras.

—Tú me odias Conrad.- argumentaba Wolfram.

—Tampoco con eso me convencerás.

Viendo que tenia perdida la batalla Wolfram acepto y salió para darle la noticia a Yuuri rogando por que su prometido no se intranquilizara demasiado.

Lo encontró en el Kiosco del jardín, con su madre y sus cuñados haciéndole cariñitos a Lucián que reía o intentaba reír, al verlo Cecile le pidió a Gunter y a Julia que la acompañaran para ver que hacían sus hijos mayores y por supuesto su esposo, el bebé se quedo en los brazos del moreno y a Wolfram esa imagen le pareció la mas tierna que hubiera visto, se acerco y le beso la frente, se sentó en la banca junto a el y mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarle a Yuuri, le acariciaba el cabello.

—El rey ha ordenado que Saralegui nos pida una disculpa y pues… el vendrá este sábado… pero no te preocupes si no quieres verlo no tienes que hacerlo.

—No, supongo que algún día tenía que pasar, mejor ahora que después… pero tu…

—No te dejare solo un minuto.

—Sabes a veces creo que el no es tan malo

— ¡¿Qué?

—Si ahora que he aprendido todo lo que hacen los Lores y sus deberes a veces incluso lo entiendo… un poco.

— ¡Oh por dios Yuuri! ese buen corazón te meterá en problemas… -el rostro cabizbajo del moreno, paro todo reclamo del rubio- pero en fin creo que para eso estoy aquí para protégete.

El moreno se recostó en el pecho del rubio, aun arrullando a Lucián, a Yuuri le gustaba sentirse seguro y que mejor que en los brazos de su prometido.

000000000000000000000

Cecile por su parte ya enterada de las novedades les sugería a sus hijos mayores, que estuvieran al pendiente de su Honey –chan ya que su carácter explotaría a la menor provocación de _los invitados._

00000000000000000000

Y para infortunio de Wolfram esos días se fueron como agua y el sábado por la mañana ya estaba el castillo muy activo preparando la bienvenida a Lord Saralegui, bufando su enojo Wolfram opto por desaparecerse yendo a dar un paseo en Ai. Yuuri que lo seguía de lejos lo alcanzo en las caballerizas y con su mejor sonrisa lo convenció de llevarlo, para el fue preparado Ao quien de inmediato se encariño con el pequeño doncel; Wolfram al ver esto decidió regalarle el caballo a su prometido- no creía que Conrad se molestara- y Yuuri se lo agradeció saltando a sus brazos y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el rubio sonrió agradecido de que su futuro esposo no fuera un noble con el que tendría que soportar a su Aya, ni siquiera Shori lo acompañaba a todos lados bastante ocupado preparando su propia boda.

Salieron a la campiña y mas tarde se dirigieron hasta donde el rio que cruzaba von Bielefeld caía en una cascada, Yuuri bajo del caballo y corrió para refrescarse y jugar con el agua, se quedaron sentados deleitándose de la mutua compañía hasta que caía el atardecer y con mal humor Wolfram se levanto y tomo a su prometido para regresar al castillo ya que no faltaba mucho para que Saralegui llegara.

0000000000000000000000

En el castillo la familia del rubio caminaban nerviosos por la tardanza de este, temiendo que en un berrinche optara por no aparecerse. Dejando plantados a los de Pequeño Simaron; los cascos de los caballos les devolvieron el alma a los cuerpos.

De inmediato se dividieron para poner presentables a esos dos, mientras los hombre se llevaban a un rubio que pataleaba, luchaba y gritaba ser «Lord von Bielefeld», un Yuuri muy sonriente y dócil se dejaba guiar por su hermano, Gunter y las mujeres de la familia, despidiéndose agitando la manita en dirección del rubio que irguiéndose con algo de vergüenza, le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

En la habitación del rubio sus mejores galas ya estaban sobre la cama, ya algo mas tranquilo les solicitó a sus parientes que lo dejaran solo prometiendo que no tardaría ni pretendería escapar.

000000000000000000000

Con Yuuri era todo lo contrario pues parecía muñequito permitiendo que lo vistieran y lo engalanaran, solo de vez en cuando lanzaba un suspiro de resignación. Cuando la matriarca considero que estaba listo todos salieron Shori abrazo a su hermano y le susurro al oído «que no temiera que el siempre lo cuidaría», el moreno asintió y ya los dos muy gallardos -y no envidándole nada a los nacidos nobles-, bajaron con la familia a la puerta del castillo; para darle la bienvenida a Lord Saralegui.

En la puerta Wolfram tomo la mano de Yuuri, gesto que afirmaba su protección y total apoyo.

El gran portón abierto de par en par; dejo pasar a través de el, un carruaje con el escudo de armas de Pequeño Simaron en las puertas.

Yuuri apretó inconscientemente la mano de su prometido y este ignorando las reglas de los compromisos entre la nobleza lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia el.

Las puertas del carruaje fueron abiertas por uno de los lacayos y bajo con arrogancia Saralegui y a su vez ayudo a su madre a bajar, Beryes que cabalgaba a un lado desmonto y se situó al lado de su hermana y su sobrino.

Continuara…..


	9. Mío

**9. Mío**

Cecile como matriarca de la familia se adelanto a saludar a los invitados; Raven de su mano la acompañaba, los segundos fueron Conrad Y Gwendal con sus respectivos conyugues, y por ultimo, presentado como amigo cercano de la familia: Yozak y su prometido Shori- quien capto el interés de Beryes al verlo de pie y en excelentes condiciones, ya que en el castillo solo lo había visto inconsciente y malherido-. La mirada que recibía su futuro esposo, no paso desapercibida para Yozak que con una ceja arqueada, encaro retadoramente a Beryes quien le devolvió el desafío sonriendo engreídamente.

El mudo desafío no paso desapercibido para Gwendal que algo tenso le indico a Conrad lo que pasaba y este sonriendo como siempre; le sugería a su hermano que el se haría cargo de esos dos; pues ya era suficiente con Wólfram y Saralegui para que hubiera otra pelea.

Wólfram algo renuente fue separado de Yuuri por Cecile, se acerco a los invitados y saludándolos con una inclinación respetuosa les invito a pasar al castillo, por su parte Yuuri algo tímido hizo la reverencia uniéndose a su prometido, Saralegui prácticamente se quedo sin aliento viendo como Yuuri lucia su hermosura y su propósito de hacerlo suyo fue más apremiante.

La cena fue tan elegante como esa ocasiones requería y Lady Alazor estuvo halagando platillo tras platillo; por supuesto que los modales de la familia salieron a relucir y temiendo esto los de Pequeño Simaron se habían informado de las costumbre de sus anfitriones para no avergonzarse*.

Saralegui usando su actitud mas inocente entablo una platica con Wólfram y con Gwendal que hacia de moderador entre los dos rubios, de vez en cuando Saralegui miraba a Yuuri y este solo se sonrojaba inclinando el rostro.

Terminando pasaron al salón donde una muy apenada –o eso aseguraba ella- Lady Alazor se disculpaba con Wólfram, por su parte Saralegui también incluyo a Yuuri y a Shori en las explicaciones gesto que se gano un voto de confianza de la mayoría de los presentes.

Con las cosas aclaradas los invitados fueron conducidos por Wólfram y sus hermanos a sus habitaciones.

000000000000000000000

Yuuri algo tenso por los acontecimientos bajo por un baso de agua pues la que tenia en su habitación no le apetecía , mas bien buscaba un pretexto para salir y estirar las piernas, pues llegando a la cocina, la ignoro y siguió su rumbo hasta el jardín ahí se acerco a las _Hermoso Wólfram_ y las mimo imaginado que era el de carne y hueso, su mejillas se arrebolaron, por el camino que últimamente tomaban sus pensamientos -deseando estar en los brazos de su rubio-, aun sobresaltado se pregunto si eso era un pecado, pero se convenció que no había nada malo si pronto serian un matrimonio.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo asusto y girando se topo con la figura de Saralegui que le sonreía con ¿timidez?

—Lo siento Yuuri no era mi intención asustarte.

—Esta bien Lord Saralegui, es solo que a esta hora no esperaba que hubiera alguien deambulando por el castillo, bueno… a excepción de mi.

—Si, es que no podía dormir será por que no es mi castillo… bueno pero es grandioso encontrarte aquí ya que te debo más que una disculpa.

—No, no se preocupe yo entiendo que fue por la presión y todo eso.

—No de verdad Yuuri nunca fue mi deseo hacerte daño pero como ves mi madre siempre me esta presionando y por desgracia el que pago las consecuencia fuiste tu, espero que algún día me perdones y lleguemos a ser amigos, ¿Qué dices? ¿Podría ser posible?

—Bueno yo…

—Por favor, de verdad me siento muy mal por la forma en que me porte contigo, vine aquí buscando mas tu perdón que el de Wólfram… por favor.

El moreno asintió y una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio

—Bueno ahora mi estancia en von Bielefeld será más tranquila, gracias Yuuri.

00000000000000000000

En otra parte del castillo una discusión se llevaba a cabo.

—Mire Lord Beryes por respeto a mi amo y amigo no hago mas escándalo; pero le ruego que no se acerque a mi prometido.

— ¿Y eso por que Yozak? ¿Acaso no confías en él? ò peor aun ¿en ti?

—Confió plenamente en el y en mi, pero en usted y su familia… ni un poco.

—Te recuerdo que estas hablando con un Lord y tú eres un plebeyo. Tal vez yo sea mejor opción para el joven Shori.

Una voz deteniendo la replica de Yozak se escucho saliendo de las penumbras.

—De hecho Yozak como nuestro hombre de confianza y leal caballero a la corona, fue nombrado caballero por el propio Shinou, y esta por demás aclarar que es como otro hermano para nosotros, así es que como su hermano le sugiero haga caso a sus palabras, Lord Beryes.

—Acaso Yozak necesita que lidien sus batallas por el -decía terco el rubio- por que si es así… insisto yo seria mejor alternativa para Shori.

Yozak desenvaino su espada pero Conrad evito que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

—Claro que no necesita que luchen por el; yo insistía por su seguridad Lord Beryes y no por la de el. Ah por cierto, debo informarle que Yozak es el único que junto a mis hermanos me da pelea con la espada- concluyo sonriendo el castaño.

El pelilargo no se amedrento y al ver esto Conrad opto por que si de veras esos dos querían desquitar su enojo, lo hicieran en un lugar apartado del castillo Yozak sugirió cerca del lago donde el mismo tenia su vivienda, Beryes acepto y en silencio salieron del castillo caminando, para que el viento nocturno enfriara los ánimos. Llegaron hasta las cercanías de la casa de Yozak. Ahí en ese lugar como mudos testigos el lago y Conrad: la contienda inicio y Beryes comprobó de primera mano que lo que decía Conrad era verdad, el caballeros Yozak manejaba magistralmente la espada con movimientos que distinguían a los Lores hermanos, sin embargo lo que el rubio no sabia es que Yozak no solo recibió adiestramiento del León Weller, si no también de Lord von Voltaire y que sus compañeros de practicas eran Lord von Bielefeld y Lord von Christ, ambos grandes contrincantes.

La contienda iba emparejada y lo que ganaba Yozak con su fuerza, Beryes lo igualaba con su agilidad, estocada tras estocada median su destreza. Sin tomar en cuenta que los hombres estaban luchando por su honor -y por la mano de Shori-; el espectáculo seria asombroso y digno de presenciar, con dos caballeros muy gallardos, que mostraban su cuerpo en total coordinación con su mente buscando las debilidades del adversario, aunado a eso los reflejos del lago que les iluminaban les conferían una imagen etérea...

Ambos con varios cortes en brazos y algunos rasguños en el cuerpo ya mostraban los signos de cansancio, Conrad decidió intervenir y parar la contienda.

— ¡Basta ya! , llevamos casi dos horas en este lugar y aun no se levanta un vencedor, yo considero que sus destrezas son iguales, o que pretenden ¿matarse el uno al otro?

—Eso es cierto lo he comprobado, usted Sir Yozak es un digno rival y si acepta mis mas sentidas disculpas por acercarme a su prometido le aseguro que jamás volver a pasar.

—Bien, supongo que las acepto

—Yozak –regañaba Conrad.

—Si bueno las acepto y le ofrezco mi mano y mi amistad ya que seria un honor ser amigo de un caballero como usted Lord Beryes sabiendo que ya esta consiente de que Shori es mío.

—Lo ha dejado claro y por supuesto el honor es todo mío se lo aseguro,-el rubio se giro hacia Conrad- Capitán Gracias por todo.

—No hay de que; ahora hay que regresar para que los demás no se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Con los ánimos calmados y ya que los dos hombre había desfogado su molestia regresaron al castillo procurando no ser notados, por supuesto que en su recamara Conrad tuvo que darle explicaciones a su esposa que muy preocupada pregunto si es que todo acabo bien y el con su sonrisa serena le había contestado que Beryes ahora seria un aliado en caso de que surgieran problemas con su sobrino y su hermana.

Por su parte Yozak recurrió a Dorcas para que le ayudara a curar su heridas- pues no confiaba en la discreción de las sirvientas- no eran muchas, ni profundas pero suficientes para levantar la curiosidad del mozo, lo que el esquivo Yozak contesto con un sufrido «lo que se hace por amor».

Beryes en cambio no requirió ayuda pues el si no sabría que explicaciones dar en un castillo en el cual estaba como invitado, sin embargo la suerte no estaba con el ya que su sobrino lo vio cuando se limpiaba un rasguño del estomago y muy asustado y molesto lo encaro

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada.

—Ahora me dirás que hay gatos salvajes viviendo en el castillo von Bielefeld

—Sabes que no es un rasguño de animal.

—Lo se, pero espero que tu me expliques como lo recibiste.

—Digamos que siguiendo tu mal ejemplo; trate de acercarme a un hombre que ya tenia dueño y pues…

—Al dueño no le gusto ¿cierto?

—No… así, que toma en cuenta mi experiencia como referencia futura y recuerda que los caballeros de estos lugares no permiten que te acerques a sus parejas con intenciones que no sean limpias ¿entiendes?

—Bueno… tú te descuidaste, y por tu antiguo sentido del honor fuiste directo, sin esconder tus intenciones; yo en cambio me gusta la estrategia y no me arriesgare si no tengo algo seguro.

—No sigas por ese camino Saralegui.

— ¡¿Y a ti que mas te da, busca un esposo o esposa como hacías hoy y déjame en paz?

Termino, muy molesto el pequeño rubio; saliendo de la habitación de Beryes a quien dejo sumido en un mar de preocupación. Observo la noche que desplegaba su manto, buscado en ella la respuesta a sus plegarias, pero lo que el sentía en su alma y corazón era algo prohibido, sin embargo le costaba al valiente caballero resignarse a su destino.

Continuara…..

*Como sabrán en la edad media o feudalismo, no usaban utensilios para comer, y lo hacían con las manos, hablamos de Europa pero según tengo entendido en Oriente, eran… más higiénicos.


	10. ¿Buenas intenciones?

**10. ¿Buenas Intenciones?**

Al día siguiente todos en el desayuno notaron las pequeñas heridas de Yozak y Beryes pero ambos contaron que fue una pelea de practica sin ahondar en mas detalles, el desayuno fuera de eso paso muy ameno, al terminar Cecile invito a Lady Alazor a la visita que hacia todos los domingos al monasterio de los Jesuitas; quienes tenían un pequeño orfanato al que siempre apoyaban sus hijos y ella. Alazor acepto y después de que todo lo que llevaban para los niños – entre fruta verdura fresca, ropa y algunos juguetes- estaban en tres carretas partieron ya que eran dos horas de camino. Yuuri y Shori que era la primera vez que iban , estaban algo nerviosos por la presencia de Alazor pero Cecile intuyéndolo los trataba como si fueran ya sus yernos, Lucián que amaba estar en los brazos de Yuuri sonreía feliz a los cariñitos que le hacia su papi.

000000000000000000000000

Los hombre por su parte aprovechaban para; saldar cuentas con los acreedores, subsanar querellas entres los siervos y los que estaban fuera de su tierras visitarlas para que marchara todo en orden, Yozak -que tuvo que aguantar sin decir nada los regaños de Shori por _la practica_ con Beryes- acompañaba a Wólfram en sus quehaceres, Beryes había sido invitado por Conrad a Weller, Wólfram que no se creía el cuento de _la practica amistosa _le saco toda la verdad a su amigo.

—Vaya y eso que se veía que era el más decente de esa familia.

—Si pero todo quedo arreglado, gracias a su hermano.

—Mm viendo como van las cosas tendré que ser mas precavido con la seguridad de Yuuri, no quiero darle oportunidad a Saralegui de que intente algo.

— ¿Se atrevería? siendo que esta lejos de sus tierras y su gente.

—Supongo que el considera que los pocos hombres que trae como guardia serán suficientes y conociendo _al enano_ es menos honorable que su tío o sea que no me hablara de frente como hizo Beryes contigo.

—Si, tiene razón joven amo, no es raro que se ofreciera a acompañar a las mujeres y los donceles al monasterio.

—Y que lo digas pero donde se atreva a hacer algo indebido, conocerá al filo de mi espada

Yozak de pronto se imagino fuego que envolvía a su joven amo, «afortunadamente es solo mi imaginación» concluyo el caballero

00000000000000000000

En el monasterio los niños ya esperaba a las Lady con gritos de júbilo y saludos con la mano en alto, al llegar todos se acomidieron a bajar las cosas, Yuuri entregaba a Lucián a su papi para unirse al grupo que descargaba todo, donde su hermano y -para sorpresa de los demás- Saralegui; ya estaban. Julia llamo a los dos Shibuya para que repartieran los juguetes, mientras Cecile y ella con Alazor observando repartían la ropa, Yuuri disfrutaba enormemente ver las caritas sonrientes de los niños cuando les tocaba su turno; pero al levantar la vista vio una pequeña que no se acercaba aferrada a la sotana de uno de los Jesuitas, Yuuri dejo a Shori con los niño y fue hasta ahí.

—Hola —saludo el pelinegro

—Lo siento Mi Lord, ella no hablo con extraños - se disculpo el fraile.

— ¿Por que no vas para que te den un juguete? ¿Como te llamas?- insistía Yuuri.

—Greta-contesto en un susurro la niña

—Es la primera vez que habla con alguien que no conoce

—Es que ella sabe que soy de confianza ¿verdad Greta?—la niña asintió, el moreno le ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera.

—Ven conmigo, veamos que puso mi prometido en el saquito que me dio ¿vale?

La niña tomo la mano que Yuuri le ofrecía y caminaron hacia el carruaje, Wólfram esa mañana lo había alcanzado para darle un saco de terciopelo rojo y cuando el pregunto que era el rubio sonrió a diciéndole «por si encuentras a alguien que se te parezca», Yuuri le pidió a la niña que lo ayudara a desatar el nudo y ella lo hizo; cuando lo abrieron los ojos de ambos brillaron, estaba repleto de dulces traídos especialmente de la capital de Shin Makoku -por pedido de Wólfram-, Yuuri tomo un puñado y lo coloco en los brazos de la niña ella sonriendo le agradeció .

—No me des las gracias, por que a cambio quiero que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Un favor? – pregunto Greta.

—Si, quiero que cuando terminemos de comer repartas los demás entres todos los niños y niñas ¿si?

—Si- chillo la niña entusiasmada.

Saralegui veía a cierta distancia el intercambio de palabras entre Yuuri y la niña pensando en que su idea de acompañarlos era la mejor que había tenido. En la tarde cuando estaba disfrutando del té, Yuuri pregunto por que Greta no hablaba con extraños y el mismo monje le confió que sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a su ojos por bandidos cuando tenia solo cuatro años , de eso hacia poco menos de un año, Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta, Cecile se acerco y le dijo que historias como esa había muchas por eso es que sus hijos y ella pedían a sus siervos si sabían de algún huérfano lo llevaran, pues ellos se hacían cargo de todos los gasto del orfanato. Y ahí ambos Shibuya comprendieron: habían sido ayudados como esos niños librándolos de un futuro incierto, Yuuri le suplico a Lady Cecile que le permitiera acompañarla siempre que fuera y ella sonriendo pícaramente le contesto que ese era un _deber_ de todas la mujeres o donceles de esa familia; que no tenia que pedir lo que era su obligación, las mejillas de Yuuri se arrebolaron. Y el comentario de Alazor no ayudo.

—Por eso es que los nobles deben casarse siempre con alguien que este a su altura.

El menor de los morenos se encogió en su asiento pero unos brazos lo envolvieron con ternura; alzando los ojos obsidiana, se encontró con el rostro de su suegra que encaraba Lady Alazor.

—Pues yo prefiero que se casen con quien ellos amen, ese es el único requisito que exijo para que se unan a mis hijos: que los amen.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted Lady Cecile- dijo el rubio- si no hay amor no hay lealtad, ¿verdad madre?

Lady Alazor no contesto nada sabiendo las intenciones de su hijo

La conversación fue interrumpido por el padre Prior que les invitaba a escuchar antes de irse una canción * que los niños ensayaron en su honor.

Ya casi entrada la noche abandonaron el monasterio con las caritas agradecidas pero algo tristes de los niños, la guardia que llevaban se situaron en ambos, lados de los carruajes poniendo toda su atención a sus alrededores ya que sus respectivos Lores, les habían confiado la posesión mas preciada de sus vidas: sus familias.

Edward que pertenecía a Spitzberg - llevaba al servicio de Lady Cecile muchos años lo avalaban para ser el jefe de la guardia que ahora llevaban-; no despegaba la vista del camino sabiendo que los laterales y la retaguardia permanecían custodiadas por los caballeros más fieles y fieros de los tres feudos. No intuía que en uno de los carruajes -que por una artimaña había acabado Yuuri a solas con los dos rubio de pequeño Simaron-, Saralegui no desaprovechaba ocasión para conversar amigablemente con el moreno que por la inocencia que lo caracterizaba, no veía malas intenciones en este acto.

Las dos horas de camino le beneficiaron a Saralegui ganándose totalmente la confianza de Yuuri quien le había prometido interceder para que Wólfram ya no lo viera con malos ojos.

El rubio aprovecho que Yuuri no sabia demasiado acerca de las conductas que debían llevar las esposas o esposos de los Lores; pues era muy mal visto, incluso atraía sospechas de toda clase que un conyugue abogara por un hombre ante su marido.

En el carruaje de adelante Lady Cecile calmaba a los otros asegurándoles que la **prueba definitiva** para su hijo estaba por venir y que ellos nada podían hacer.

0000000000000000000

En von Bielefeld ya los hombres estaban impacientes por la tardanza de los viajeros, pero el vigía dio el aviso que la caravana ya se divisaba en el horizonte, todos igual de impulsivos salieron a caballo para recibir a su respectivos corazones, mas que escoltados los viajeros llegaron al castillo donde tomaron una ligera merienda -donde Gwendal fue el centro de atención pues no dejaban de hacerle mimos a su hijo y a su esposo-. Fueron a descansar; Yuuri aprovecho para hablar con su prometido y como era costumbre y sin que al rubio le importara un rábano lo que dijeran de ellos, fueron hasta el jardín y se sentaron en una de las banquitas que rodeaban el pequeño Kiosco que usaban algunas veces para tomar el te.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ¿Por qué la urgencia de hablar conmigo? digo, no es que me moleste pero…

—Sabes he hablado con Lord Saralegui… y antes de que te enojes el se ha disculpado y lo he perdonado además yo quería pedirte que… tu…

— ¿Qué yo que?

—Podrías darle otra oportunidad por favor

—No se trata de darle una oportunidad, la cuestión es que no confió en ese enano embaucador.

—Pero Wólfram yo… hazlo por mi ¿si?

—Cielos Yuuri eres un manipulador, de hecho… un adorable manipulador

El moreno abrazo mas a su prometido, pero una sonrisita de suficiencia se formo en los labios del rubio « ¿Qué si confiaría en Saralegui?... ¡Ni en mil años!, pero… eso no lo tenia que saber su morenito» pensó Wólfram.

Continuara…

*imagínense cualquier canción jejeje


	11. La boda

**11. La Boda**

Los días seguidos a ese hubo un cordial -sin llegar a ser amistoso- trato entre Wólfram Y Saralegui, pero no fue notado por nadie pues la boda de Yozak y Shori estaba a semana y media de llevarse a cabo, el castillo von Bielefeld se vistió de flores y listones blancos, algunos aldeanos fueron traídos para ayudar; ya que muchos de los Lores serian invitados sin olvidar a los compañeros de armas de Yozak y Conrad.

Yuuri sin querer alejarse de su prometido lo acompañaba a visitar a los Lores vecinos y hacer todo tipo de encargos que sus hermanos mayores le pedía, el rubio hacia todo sin rechistar sabiendo que tenía mas tiempo de estar a solas con su prometido y como bono especial lo alejaba de Saralegui.

Los viajes estaban llenos de conversaciones, pero lo importante es que ambos ya se tenían la suficiente confianza como para besarse cada vez que podían.

Esas salidas estaba afectando el animo de Saralegui ya que su plan no avanzaba sin Yuuri estando cerca para terminar de convencerlo , Beryes por su parte sintiéndose aun culpable por su anterior conducta se dedico a ayudar en todo lo que podía para el gran día; lo que le gano la amistad de todos los anfitriones.

00000000000000000000000

En un paraje algo alejado de los caminos en el bosque von Bielefeld; un rubio tenia bajo su cuerpo a un moreno, ambos se besaban sin tregua, buscando fundirse en la boca del contrario, las manos de Wólfram palpaban sobre la ropa el cuerpo de su prometido que gustoso se dejaba dócilmente; pues también sentía el deseo de apreciar mas, algo sudoroso y jadeando Wólfram se separo de Yuuri, este aun buscando aire le pregunto.

— ¿Que pasa Wólfram?

—No esta bien, aun no somos esposos y tu honor esta en juego.

—Pero yo quiero, ya casi nos casamos solo tres semanas faltan.

—No quiero forzaste.

—No lo haces yo también lo deseo o acaso ¿tu no?

— ¡¿Que no? ¡Si mira nada mas como me has dejado! —decía el rubio abatido señalando su parte baja. —pero hay que esperar… es lo mejor ¿vale?

—Como tú digas —dijo resignado el moreno

Yuuri se acomodaba la ropa con ayuda de su prometido y levantándose se acercaron a sus caballos que seguían amarrados en un tronco.

0000000000000000000000

Shori a diferencia de su hermano ni un beso permitía que le diera Yozak sin embargo este no se quejaba pensando « ya se desquitaría en la noche de bodas»,

Conrad y Beryes- ahora con mas confianza- se mofaban del caballero asegurando que ya sabían quien era el que mandaría en ese matrimonio, Yozak solo encogía los hombros sin desmentir las burlas. Esa tarde cuando los tres habían ido a uno de los monasterios cercanos donde se fabricaba el vino -para hacer el pedido para la fiesta- los tres probando de todo para ver que llevarían; terminaron algo mareados y mas desinhibidos terminado la tertulia en una de las tabernas del pueblo von Bielefeld, donde un mal humorado Gwendal los fue a sacar, sin embargo se unió al grupo y mando a uno de sus guardias para avisar al castillo que no se preocuparan, y que los hombres que quedaban se fueran para allá, pues esa se convirtió en la despedida de soltero de Yozak- según Cecile un Pretexto para emborracharse- Wólfram que llegaba en ese momento no se molesto en desmontar y junto con Raven, Saralegui , Dorcas y los caballeros que quedaban se dirigió al pueblo, no sin antes hacerle mimitos a Yuuri que lo veía con ojitos tristes, prometiéndole que se portaría bien, el moreno asintió sonriente , un grito de su madre detuvo su marcha.

— ¡Los quiero aquí a todos mañana a medio día!

Un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Raven corto cualquier replica de la rubia.

Las mujeres y donceles que se quedaron optaron por hacer ellos la despedida de Shori, Eifie preparo con ayuda de los demás varios postres; la sala se adorno que flores y Sangria -que tocaba el laúd- amenizo el ambiente; hubo bailes sobre todo danzas celtas de fertilidad- por supuesto Cecile les enseño a todas y todos a bailar -pues eso también lo aprendió en sus viajes- y terminando hubo algo de jugo de uva para acompañar los postres y bocadillos.

Después cuando Alazor se sintió indispuesta y se retiro a su habitación; Cecile aprovecho para sentar a sus yernos y nuera en un circulo para que cada una le diera un consejo a Shori , las solteras debían de hacer un voto de silencio por lo que ahí escucharían, Shori que agradeció los consejos se puso tan rojo como grana cuando les toco hablar a sus parientes o sea cuando Gunter le aseguro que un poco de dulce en cierta _parte_ de la anatomía de su esposo evitaría sentir _mal sabor_ en los labios, Julia que se veía como una muchacha reservada, le conto que a en cuatro puntos seria menos doloroso y cuando por ultimo Cecile comenzó a hablar los oídos de ambos morenos sacaban humo de la vergüenza, por fin el consejo de Lady Cecile fue el que mas le gusto a Shori [ La confianza es en lo que se basa una relación, tenle confianza a tu esposo, te aseguro que el se cortaría una mano antes de hacerte daño] su yerno y su nuera asintieron muy serios, Yuuri sonrió tontamente pensando en que el ya sabia eso por propia experiencia.

El vino se hizo presente ya que no estaba el ojo avizor de Lady Alazor, y a media noche todos se retiraran a dormir. Lucián que estuvo presente en la reunión iba en los brazos de un todavía despejado Yuuri -ya que su papi estaba algo mareado-, Cecile iba abrazada de Shori quien reía con insistencia, la rubia creía que por nervios; mientras Julia optó por ser ayudada entre Eifie Y Lasagna que eran las más sobrias.

0000000000000000000

Mientras en la taberna los caballeros prácticamente se bebieron hasta el aceite para encender las antorchas y que decir del baile con un juglar -que acompañado por algunas mujeres- canto hasta que no le quedo voz, desperdigados en la taberna los caballeros de los tres feudos durmieron la mona mientras, los Lores -mas por dignidad que por gusto- salieron de mañana a caballo con dirección al castillo pero… no llegaron se quedaron en un prado a dormir; el único afectado fue Saralegui que como nunca había estado en batalla no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie, los otros se acomodaron como pudieron Gwendal recargado en un árbol cobijándose y cobijando con su capa a su hermano Wólfram que tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas; Yozak Y Conrad espalda contra espalda sin soltar sus espadas, Raven quedo despatarrado sobre un arbustos y por ultimo Saralegui busco el cobijo de su tío quien en un gesto mas que amoroso lo atrajo hacia su pecho donde el rubio cayo rendido por el sueño y el vino.

00000000000000000000

A medio día en el castillo todos los habitantes buscaban algo fresco para comer y sobre todo beber, las risas de Lucián y Yuuri acarreaban mirada dolidas pues eran los únicos que no habían tomado; Alazor se guardaba su opinión pero disfrutando del espectáculo.

Los Lores invitado empezaron a llegar por la tarde y todos tuvieron que dejar la resaca de lado para atender a las visitas, en la habitación de Shori las mujeres lo arreglaban mientras este se comía la uñas de nervios Yuuri -que lo habían nombrado niñero oficial- jugaba en la cama con Lucián, agradecido de su trabajo pues a el no le gustaba todo ese barullo pues le recordaba que en dos semanas el estaría igual que el pobre de su hermano -que casi se quedaba sin cabellos por los jalones que le daban al peinarlo- el traje que le quedaba grande y la costurera que no llegaba , dejando que Cecile se lo cosiera, no sin antes recibir una amonestación por dejar de comer en eso días y Shori se preguntaba« ¿y como quería que me diera hambre con semejantes nervios?», que sin con velo que sin velo total que Yuuri agradecía no estar en los zapatos de su hermano mayor.

El por su parte en un descuido se escapo a su habitación y se vistió sin ayuda , como única compañía Lucián que no le ponía mas atención que a su propia mano, ambos el niño y él bajaron a la sala donde algunos Lores ya esperaban; no lo sabia y no le quedo otra que ser el anfitrión con sus cuñados y su prometido, el rubio al verlo llegar lo presento de inmediato y Gwendal por su parte mostro a su primogénito que para sorpresa de todos solo tenia el físico de los von Voltaire ya que sonreía a diestra y siniestra como los von Christ.

En ese momento se anuncio que pasaran a la capilla que ya estaba todo listo y Wólfram lo tomo de la mano , Cecile tomo el brazo de Yozak y fueron para la capilla a esperar a Shori que seria entregado por Raven ya que su tío Kane, le había cedido tal honor.

La ceremonia fue rápida en opinión de Yuuri y cuando menos pensó el Obispo ya decía «puede besar a su esposo» y Yozak devoraba a Shori quien muy ruborizado pero feliz correspondía.

Ya muy noche todos los invitados y familia acompañaron al matrimonio hasta su casa- dentro del castillo pero apartada, cerca del lago- donde con júbilo los dejaron solos.

Ni bien cerro la puerta Yozak tomo a su esposo y cargándolo— a pesar de los reclamos de este— lo llevo escaleras arriba donde las mujeres adornaron la habitación con pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas.

Y con infinito cuidado lo despojo de sus ropas , el moreno se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia el único signo de su vergüenza se veía reflejado en sus mejillas ruborizadas, cuando Shori estuvo en ropa interior , el caballero se desnudo con sensualidad dejando mas que impresionado al joven Shibuya, el primer beso fue algo torpe por parte del peli negro pero la experiencia de Yozak lo equilibro los que siguieron fueron mas apasionados dejando que las lenguas se conocieran y jugaran entre ellas, las manos de Yozak recorrieren la piel expuesta de Shori que se erizaba al contacto , el moreno mas tímido solo atino a abrazarse a su esposo .

El caballero arrastro a su moreno hacia la cama y cuando lo tumbo sobre ella un grito de asombro salió de los labios enrojecidos de este con una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarlo Yozak se tumbo sobre el y empezó con la investigación del cuerpo bajo el suyo, la lengua recorrió la piel que se antojaba divina y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar sus miembros erectos se friccionaban y dejando ese roce delicioso de lado Yozak tomo en la boca la hombría de su esposo y la felación comenzó; los jadeos del menor aumentaron, el caballero dejo la tarea y se levanto por uno de los aceites frutales que Lady Cecile les había dejado sobre una mesa, tomo el de durazno y regreso a la cama donde regreso a succionar el pene de Shori, sus dedos embadurnados del aceite se colaron dentro del cuerpo virgen del peli negro y este solo se tenso un poco calmándose de inmediato; los dedos seguían masajeando la cavidad cuando lo sintió listo Yozak alzo las hermosas piernas de su espeso para colocarlas sobre sus hombros pero este lo detuvo y con algo de vergüenza se puso en cuatro la visión casi hace que Yozak se corriera pero se concentro y dejando de lado la bella visión se adelanto tomo las caderas de Shori y empezó la invasión , y con una mano acaricio el miembro erguido de su esposo evitando que este se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera la mano masajeándolo, al sentir completamente dentro a su esposo Shori se limito a moverse un poco indicando al otro que estaba listo, las embestidas comenzaron con lentitud pero a los pedidos del moreno la velocidad aumento hasta que ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis , aun con la respiración agitada Yozak salió de su esposo y se recostó llevándoselo con el para abrazarlo y descansar.

Continuara….


	12. Reglas de conducta

Agradeciendo a

loup sombre

makyone

NUMENEESSE

Aleandra

Y todos los lectores anónimos.

**12. Reglas de conducta**

En el castillo la fiesta seguía en su apogeo y cuando en la madrugada todo se fueron a descansar Yuuri se coló en la alcoba de su prometido que aun con resaca -que se convirtió de nuevo en borrachera- dormía a pierna suelta sobre las sabanas y aun con ropa; el pequeño doncel con algo de trabajo lo desvistió volteando a otro lado para no ver la desnudes del rubio, con cariño lo arropo y salió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente ¿Qué por que hizo eso? Por que esa mañana había visto que lo hacían Gunter, Julia y Cecile con sus respectivas parejas y el considerándose ya esposo de Wólfram razono que era su deber.

En al puerta de su propia habitación una mano le tapo la entrada, al girar vio a Saralegui que sonreía mas que de costumbre pero no le dio importancia; le dio la buenas noches o días ya no sabia ni que eran, y esquivándolo abrió la puerta para entrar; el rubio lo detuvo.

—Sabes que entre mas te conozco mas me doy cuenta que me gustas demasiado

— ¿Lord Saralegui esta ebrio?

—Un noble nunca se embriaga-dacia el rubio arrastrando las palabras, Yuuri asintió resignado- y bien que espera para responderme

— ¿Que pregunto?

—Te estoy diciendo que me gustas

—¡Oh! ya pues supongo que … gracias.

—¿Solo dirás eso?

—Pues si

—Vine aquí por un solo motivo y no me iré sin ti

—Tendrá que irse con las manos vacías, por que yo estoy comprometido y usted lo sabía, de hecho fue en su castillo donde Wólfram me propuso matrimonio bueno… no propiamente pero… ya sabe.

—Si lo se, ese Lord abusando de mi confianza se llevo al que seria mi esposo.

—_Por favor_ si lo que usted quería era un concubino que le diera hijos, no un esposo.

—¿Es por eso tanto lio? pues cásate conmigo y todo resuelto ¿si eso es lo que deseas, el titulo de esposo? no me opondré dalo por hecho.

— ¡Me ofende mi Lord! no es solo posición lo que busco… pero eso no importa por que ya lo encontré y precisamente aquí en von Bielefeld, respeto, una familia, dignidad, libertad y lo mas importante… amor.

—¡¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no te puedo dar todo eso?

—Su actitud. Por que estando de invitado en otro feudo se aprovecha de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión acercándose de esa manera a mí.

—¡Por favor! y como llamas a lo que hizo Wólfram en Pequeño Simaron

—Justicia.

—Bueno en vista de que no te voy a convencer por las buenas; no tengo otra opción.

El rubio desenfundo su espada y amenazo al moreno poniéndola en su cuello, Yuuri busco la que Conrad le había dado y se enfrento al rubio que sorprendido no atinaba a realizar ningún movimiento, la mirada decidida de Yuuri hizo comprender al rubio que en ese tiempo cambio mucho, sin embargo no se amilano el estaba decidió a llevarse a ese doncel que consideraba de su propiedad, se lanzo con todas su fuerzas pero Yuuri paro el embate los movimientos del rubio hablaban de experiencia y el moreno se asustaba cada vez mas una lagrima fue la única muestra de su miedo, pero no el miedo a morir… si no a que lo separaran de su amado Wólfram, de su hermano y de todos los demás que se había convertido en su familia

Saralegui ya no media su fuerza, furioso por que el moreno se enfrentara a el y que no aceptara sumisamente su deber - irse con el- , la espada de Yuuri voló por los aires pero una mano la detuvo remplazándola por otra…

Wólfram veía fieramente a Saralegui que arremetió contra el, von Bielefeld detuvo el ataque a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos, Saralegui no era rival para él, el encuentro entre los dos rubios fue fugaz ya que un huracán no se comparaba con el temperamento de Wólfram colérico y mas cuando se trataba de defender el honor de su moreno.

Cuando la hoja del mayor de los rubios iba con toda la intención de probar la piel del atrevido Saralegui, fue detenida por Yuuri que con ojos suplicante miraba a su prometido.

—Por favor déjalo irse.

— ¡¿Como me pides eso después de lo que hizo?

—Por favor-suplicaba Yuuri.

—…

Wólfram aun furioso se alejo sin dirigirle la mirada, ni a Yuuri ni a Saralegui, el moreno le ofreció la mano al rubio para que se levantara.

—Mi prometido le ha perdonado la vida mi Lord; pero yo no le perdono su atrevimiento, espero que para maña…

—Si, ten por seguro que mañana nos iremos de von Bielefeld.

Saralegui con el orgullo herido se dirigió a su alcoba y Yuuri aprovecho para entrar en la suya pues ese incidente lo había dejado agotado; ya pensaría en como hablar con Wólfram pues no le paso desapercibido que el rubio no se despidió de el.

0000000000000000000000

Wólfram no pudo dormir esa madrugada; un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, tal vez sonaba tonto pero no todos estaba enterados que Lord von Bielefeld era muy… celoso. Y la actitud de su prometido lo desconcertaba bastante, por principio el pedir que se amistara con Saralegui, luego el duelo sin pedir ayuda de nadie y por ultimo la suplica por la vida de El Lord de Pequeño Simaron; el rubio tal vez por el estado en el que estaba con las emociones a flor de piel los celos o el enojo concluyo que tal vez actuó muy rápido al hacerse cargo de Yuuri; preguntándose si no interferido en lo que pudo ser un matrimonio bien avenido, por su impulsividad… tal vez… Yuuri sentía algo más por Saralegui.

Y por primera vez desde que todo eso había empezado pensó que había cometido un error, si eso era verdad; tal vez Yuuri solo correspondía sus atenciones por gratitud.

Lo que el rubio no sabia es que los_ tal vez_ nunca son la verdad absoluta.

Ya los rayos del astro rey iluminaban todo; cuando Wólfram después de su rutina de atavío salió para hablar con su madre, al cruzar el pasillo pensó en pasar con Yuuri pero se abstuvo de hacerlo aun con los pensamientos revueltos.

Cecile que ya tomaba té en el jardín vio a su Honey-chan y de inmediato supo que algo le pasaba, Wólfram llego y pidió que le sirvieran ; tomando aire comenzó con el relato con lo que le molestaba, la rubia escucho pacientemente las quejas de su hijo y sus inseguridades, -entendiendo el por que, despuntando el alba los invitados se había despedido para regresar a su feudo- y por un momento la ternura la invadió, pues Wólfram pocas veces se sentía así de vulnerable y eso significaba que Yuuri le importaba mucho.

Con toda la paciencia que da la experiencia y el amor de madre; ella le explico su forma de pensar

— ¿Cariño has pensado que tu prometido hizo todo esto para evitarte algún problema?

—Madre, ¿mas de los que tuve por sacarlo de Pequeño Simaron? ¡Por favor!

—Wólfram tu no entiendes, para el que tu no tengas mas molestias por su causa es la única manera de mostrarte su agradecimiento.

— ¡Tu lo has dicho! su agradecimiento; eso es lo que te digo, si estoy abusando de su buena fe, eso me convertiría en un injusto como Saralegui, a diferencia de que yo lo estoy forzando por la correspondencia hacia mi.

—Wólfram escucha lo que estas diciendo ¡es una locura!

—No lo se, cada vez estoy mas confundido.

—Y que has pensado hacer: cancelar el matrimonio- dijo sarcástica Cecile intentando hacer entra en razón a su hijo menor- aun estas a tiempo.

—No, va en juego mi honor y mi palabra; no puedo retractarme, incluso el propio Shinou ya fue informado y vendrá a la boda.

La rubia negó preguntándose «de donde heredaron lo cabezotas sus hijos; la necedad ella se hacia responsable pero esto no era de su parte».

Wólfram se metió al castillo dejando a su madre aun pensativa, se encostro con Raven que apenas iba a acompañar a su esposa a desayunar.

000000000000000000000

Yuuri ajeno a lo que pasaba despertó feliz, sabiendo que Saralegui ya no estaría en el castillo y eso le quitaba un peso de encima, esperaba que algún día el rubio entendiera que no podía tomar a las personas como objetos de su propiedad, olvidándose del de ojos ambarinos se concentro en su rubio favorito y una sonrisa adorno su rostro se vistió y salió para almorzar y ver a su prometido,

Ya toda la familia estaba en el comedor incluso los recién casados. Shori, sonreía mas que otra veces y que decir de Yozak casi iluminaba el comedor con amplia sonrisa, Yuuri camino mas aprisa y se coloco a la derecha de Wólfram que le cedía la cabecera a Gwendal, por ser el mayor a pesar de ser su lugar oficial- por estar en von Bielefeld- Yuuri intento entrelazarla mano con la de su prometido – único gesto que les era permitido frente a otras personas- pero este con delicadeza la rechazo, el moreno se deprimió pero no lo hizo notar no pretendía arruinarle el almuerzo a los demás.

Terminando el rubio condujo a su prometido hacia la biblioteca y acercándose al ventanal busco las palabra para explicar a Yuuri la situación

—Algunas acciones tuyas me han llevado a preguntarme ¿si no actué con arbitrariedad? cuando sin pedirte opinión te saque de Pequeño Simaron, por eso te pregunto para que me respondas con toda sinceridad si… bueno si tu… ¿Sientes algo por Saralegui?- el rubio se apresuro a agregar- te aseguro que no importa la respuesta que me des, no me enfadare.

Yuuri lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura, cuando vio que el rubio se comenzaba a desesperar respondió.

— ¿Mi Lord es esta una manera de evitar el compromiso conmigo?- el moreno aun no podía entender lo que escuchaba.

—No… se que ahora tu honor quedarían destruido si yo me retractara, pero si en caso de que Saralegui te... aceptara… yo por supuesto estoy listo para hacerme a un lado y afrontare las habladurías.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? Yo quiero seguir a tu lado – susurraba Yuuri buscando como hacerle entender al rubio todos los sentimientos que le profesaba.

—Bueno seria ilógico que yo estuviera con alguien que siente solo gratitud por mi y sin embrago ama a otro ¿no crees?, una opción seria que el matrimonio se realizara y para salvaguardar tu honor yo partiría a algún viaje muy largo; el suficiente tiempo para que te declaren viudo y puedas casarte sin habladurías a tus espaldas.

Yuuri con el corazón roto y el enojo nublando todas sus acciones asintió pero antes pregunto.

—Mi lord ¿que hice para merecer esto?

—Oh bueno… pues… -el rubio no sabia por donde empezar pero considero que decir la verdad era lo mejor- empezando por el exceso de entusiasmo con el que abogaste por que perdonara a tu casi violador, algo que no tome en cuenta hasta después; luego me pediste que le diera mi confianza y mi amistad y por ultimo el duelo que sabias que perderías… ¡¿Qué pretendías que te matara o deseabas irte con el, incluso arriesgando tu propia vida? Y no conforme con eso pediste por su vida eso fue la gota que derramo el baso ¿lo entiendes?

El moreno bajo la cabeza y con una caravana algo afectada; salió de la habitación, sin contestar nada, en su habitación se arrojó en la cama para pensar , no quería llorar por que el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que la vida se le iba y todo por buscar el bienestar de su prometido, sin pararse a pensar que lo nobles tenían su propia forma de arreglar las cosas y no eran tan impulsivos , pero por que Wólfram lo culpaba cuando el sabia que no estaba al corriente de todas las normas de etiqueta, y el moreno pensó « si esa era la forma de actuar de los Lores, el ya no deseaba ser uno de ellos; no cuando te juzgaban por hacer todo lo posible por el bien de la persona que amabas».

Sintiéndose desilusionado de su prometido y muy afligido, Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas corrían por su ojos hasta que sintió la humedad en la almohada.

Los días siguientes se negó a comer fuera de su habitación sin emitir una sola palabra, Shori se desesperaba al ver a su hermanito de esa forma y busco ayuda en su esposo, Yozak como toda la familia esperaba que Wólfram resolviera la situación antes de la boda y para eso faltaban doce días, -el rubio que había salido a la capital por los trajes de boda- a su regreso encontró que todos lo culpaban de lo que sucedía, Yuuri a esas alturas ya no comía y se la pasaba durmiendo

Después de recibir una severa reprimenda de su madre y sus hermanos por la forma en que había tratado a Yuuri, -por supuesto que el considero que la merecía- pues esos días lejos de von Bielefeld lo había llevado a entender las acciones de pequeño doncel.

Esa tarde Wólfram buscaba las palabras exactas para hacerle entender a Yuuri su punto de vista sin ofenderlo pero el llamada de Gwendal evito toda disertación; ya que había llegado la noticia de que había nacido el príncipe de Shin Makoku: un varón sano, de nombre Ken. Toda la familia se preparo para salir a la capital y presentar sus respetos al pequeño heredero de la corona y para Wólfram ya no hubo oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

000000000000000000000000

Yuuri fue avisado por una de la sirvientas quien le ayudo a disponer sus cosas para el viaje pues no podía faltar; el moreno no apetecía salir de su cama pero su ausencia seria tomada como un insulto a los reyes y lo que menos quería era crearle mas problemas a Wólfram. Fueron empacadas para el sus mejores galas; con algo de esfuerzo por la debilidad se vistió para salir, Shori subió por el y Yuuri lo agradeció ya que no creía poder dar un paso sin ayuda, Shori con toda ternura lo abrazo y le ayudo a caminar, el menor de los Shibuya le iba explicar a su hermano mayor; pero este sello sus labios con un dedo- el sabia todo por boca de Yozak y no quería que Yuuri se deprimiera por tener que dar explicaciones-. Bajaron y caminaron a los carruajes preparados para ellos Lady Cecile salía cuando ellos lo hacían y con algo de pena se acerco a Yuuri y deposito un beso en la frente, el pequeño moreno sonrió pero su sonrisa no se igualaba a las que daba antes del incidente, la rubia camino mas aprisa y subió ala carruaje para adecuar los cojines, para que Yuuri quedara cómodo.

Wólfram que traía su Ai y Ao ya ensillados de las caballerizas, -por si Yuuri quería montar en algún tramo del camino- se quedo petrificado al ver la figura de su prometido; sus facciones tristes y sin vida , el esfuerzo que hacia por caminar, furioso consigo mismo y con el moreno por descuidarse a si camino encarándolo… y lo que nunca se creyó paso en ese momento… le dio una bofetada a Yuuri, el estado del moreno hizo que casi cayera al piso por la fuerza del golpe, pero Shori lo alcanzo a detener, Gwendal que había visto todo pero sin llegar a tiempo para detenerlo corrió hasta el rubio y lo zarandeo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Suéltame- dijo serio Wólfram.

Yuuri lloraba aferrándose a Shori que con los puño apretados por la ira lo abrazaba mas. El rubio de deshizo del agarre de Gwendal y jalo a Yuuri, el moreno lloraba mas pero sin oponer resistencia, el rubio lo aferro entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablar.

— ¡¿Por que hiciste esto? ¡¿Fue por mí? ¡¿Dime si algo te pasa yo que voy a hacer? ¡¿Dímelo? … nadie, me entiendes, nadie merece que tu te lastimes así… recuerdas lo que te dije, **si tu caes yo caigo contigo;** acaso ya no recuerdas que mencione también, que nuestras parejas tenían que ser fuertes… ¡incluso para enfrentarnos!, no somos infalibles, si nosotros cometemos un error ustedes están ahí para decírnoslo , aun si eso los lleva a plantarse contra nosotros ¿lo entiendes?—un asentimiento de Yuuri ,que aun lloraba dentro del fuerte agarre, respondió por el, se separo un poco y pregunto.

— ¿Me amas?

—Con todo mi alma… perdóname amor, mis celos son una parte desagradable de mi forma de ser…- las siguientes palabras fueron algo que les costo su orgullos a Lord Von Bielefeld pero bien lo valía su morenito- lo siento.

—Perdóname a mi por no gritarte que estabas equivocado en lo que pensabas, para mi no hay nadie mas importante que tu y tu felicidad aun sin tengo que ponerme en peligro…

— ¡No!, eso jamás lo vuelva a hacer; por que sin ti… yo me muero.

—Por eso me…

—…

Un beso en el pómulo lastimado fue la respuesta, Wólfram tomo a su prometido en brazos y lo llevo al carruaje donde Cecile lo esperaba y cuando el rubio ya se retiraba con un beso en la mano de Yuuri y otro a ella esta le dio una golpe en la cabeza, -que por supuesto el rubio acepto sin protestar- los presentes soltaron suspiros de incredulidad , alegría y los mas de resignación; esos dos los había tenido con el ama en vilo por días; para que se arreglaran en un momento.

Continuara…..

Ahh el carácter explosivo y celoso de nuestro rubio favorito, pero se arreglaron y eso… es lo importante. Comenten que me animan y aunque no se contestar muy bien los reviews prometo intentarlo.


	13. Emboscada

**13. Emboscada**

El viaje fue mas que animado ahora con un sonriente Yuuri que comía muy entusiastamente en la litera que habían acondicionado dentro del carruaje para el, —es por eso que en es carruaje solo cabían el y Lady Cecile — que le contaba todo acercar de la capital para que este se imaginara como era, Cecile incluía los nombre de uno que otro noble para que Yuuri los conocieran no se sintiera fuera de lugar. Por supuesto que Wólfram que se asomaba por la ventana de vez en cuando le aseguro que no lo dejaría solo- sobretodo con Saralegui presente-, el moreno le pregunto a su futura suegra que pasaría con los niños del orfanato, pero esta lo tranquilizo diciéndole que en ausencia Lady Cate se encargaría de todo, Yuuri no pudo evitar comentar que extrañaría a Greta de quien se había encariñado, Cecile con una sonrisita picara le comento.

—Sabes que ahora es buen momento para pedirle cualquier cosa a Wólfram… el no te lo negara- un gesto de no entender por parte de Yuuri hizo que Cecile continuara- No se algo como… el querer adoptar a cierta niña que…

— ¡Oh! ¿Usted cree…

—Si, no hay duda.

—Wólfram- grito Yuuri, el rubio de inmediato se asomo

—¿Que pasa amor?

—Quiero montar un rato hijo; hazle compañía a tu prometido

—Si madre

Cuando el cambio se hizo después de que la caravana paro un rato, Yuuri se acerco a Wólfram y este se acomodo en la litera para tener a su moreno en el regazo.

— ¿Sabes? hay una niña… que…bueno es una niña tan buena y ha sufrido tanto.

—¿De donde es?

—¡Ah es cierto!, no te he dicho pues del orfanato de los jesuitas.

—Y quieres ayudarla.

—No.

—¿!No?

—Yo se que es muy pronto pero yo quisiera…- el moreno guardo silencio como dijo Cecile

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Que es lo que quieres cielo?

—No tal ves… tú no quieras

—Lo que sea si esta en mis manos dártelo o hacerlo realidad lo hare

—¡¿De verdad? - Dijo emocionado Yuuri

—Si

—Bueno ya que estamos por casarnos.

—Si, solo falta una semana para que seas mío por todas las leyes- decía Wólfram besando el cuello moreno.

—Si bueno yo deseo… yo quiero… adoptarla

El rubio suspiro si eso deseaba su Yuuri, eso tendría.

—Esta bien lo haremos pero ¿estas seguro de que estemos listo par ser padres?

—No en vano soy doncel

—Ja ja ja si es cierto.

Yuuri se quedo dormido sobre el pecho de Wólfram y este lo acompaño una hora después el moreno se levanto con hambre –los días que había dejado de comer ahora le pesaban la factura- y se removió buscando la cesta con los aperitivos preparados par el, el rubio sintió el movimiento y lo detuvo le pregunto que si quería salir un rato y comer fuera; el moreno acepto gustoso y Wólfram se asomo por la ventana y llamo a Yozak este se acerco y el rubio le dijo su idea, el caballero se acerco a los otro jinetes y todo aceptaron buscando un lugar en el horizonte donde parar, descansar y comer. La caravana se paro y los de los carruajes bajaron con ayuda de los caballeros y estirándose para no lastimarse los músculos entumidos buscaron el lugar para el almuerzo , por el viaje tan largo y como iba toda la familia junto con sus guardias llevaban también a dos criadas y otro sirvientes, estos acomodaron todo para sus Lores. Cuando estuvo listo todos se sentaron a comer, Wólfram para molestia de Yuuri lo llevo en brazos hasta su lugar cerca de los manteles con comida, los guardias se turnaban para comer sin descuidar la vigilancia; pues la noticia del nacimiento del príncipe era motivo para que todos los Lores del Reino viajaran a la capital a mostrar sus respetos y eso atraía a bandas de salteadores buscando riquezas, aprovechando que todos los Lores tenían que usar ciertos camino para Llegar a la Capital de Shin Makoku.

La comida trascurrió muy amena, ya con todos sus hijos felices Cecile no pedía mas a la vida, el mayor ordeno que se acomodaran las tiendas ya que no era seguro seguir su camino de noche; todos asintieron. Los hombres se dispusieron a montar guardias con sus caballeros. La primera seria hecha por Conrad y Yozak, la segunda por Raven y Wólfram y la última por Gwendal con Sir Edward, acompañadas cada uno por sus más fieles soldados.

Esa noche Yuuri descubrió otra regla de la familia: el acompañar a tu pareja aun que solo fuera con tu voz, Julia y Shori desde su tienda hablaban en susurros con sus respectivos esposos, haciéndoles más amena la guardia y brindándoles su apoyo de esa forma delicada.

Así que ya enterado se recostó lo más plácidamente posible, cerca de la entrada de su tienda junto con Cecile para hablarles a sus amores.

—Wólfram

—Dime

—¿Crees que les agrade a los reyes?

—Por supuesto cielo te adoraran y ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho al rey Janus

—¡En serio! por que he escuchado que es hermoso

—Si por eso te pareces más tú también eres hermoso.

—Eso lo dices por que me ves con ojos de amor.

—No acostumbro mentir ¿acaso no me crees?

—Si te creo.

—…

—Wólfram

—Si

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti

Jeremy interrumpió la conversación, el arquero que era uno de los vigías de los arboles, se acercaba con sigilo y susurrándole algo en el oído a Wólfram se alejo, el rubio acerco a su moreno y lo abrazo.

—Cariño no te asustes pero ahora obedéceme si, el moreno se tenso- tranquilo no pasar nada solo sigue mis ordenes ve con madre, métanse al carruaje y no salgan de ahí entendido- el moreno asintió algo temeroso.

—¿Que pasa?

—Unos bandidos pero no te preocupes nos hemos enfrentado a peores enemigos; ahora has lo que te mencione ¿vale?

Yuuri tomo la mano de Cecile que ya lo esperaba pues el mismo mensaje le había dado Raven y corrieron a los carruajes donde en uno solo se escondieron Julia, Shori y un mas que nervioso Gunter que deseaba quedarse a pelear con su esposo, pero ahora debía proteger a Lucián.

Los bandidos que eran un ejercito mas pequeño pero aun así de peligro, creyendo que no los esperaban atacaron de inmediato pero fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas que salían de los arboles, y cuando estas cesaron fue el turno de los jinetes capitaneados por Gwendal quien arrasaron con la primera avanzada, los refuerzos para los salteadores llego con mercenarios que se enfrentaba a los hombres de von Voltaire mientras los demás adelantaban; Raven y Wólfram los esperaban con las espadas desenvainadas la retaguardia era atacada pensando que no estaba protegida; pero el León Weller y Yozak la custodiaban siendo imposible cualquier avance de los enemigos, aun sí algún suertudos lograba pasar las barricadas eran detenidos por la guardia que protegía a las mujeres y donceles, entre ellos estaba Gadhar Kevan un gigante Noruego de dos metros y musculatura comparada con robles, cada uno de su brazos y sus piernas semejaban estos arboles; la fuerza con que levantaba una hacha en cada mano amedrentaba a cualquiera que osara acercarse al carruaje, este hombre había sido rescatado de un naufragio por el barco de Lady Cecile -ya hacia cinco años- y agradecido se quedo en von Spitzberg a vivir, donde ya contaba con una familia.

Junto con el Ho un oriental que mas por amistad y curiosidad viajo junto con Yozak y Conrad de regreso a Shin Makoku donde fue bien recibido por la familia; este chico algo esbelto era un experto en artes marciales y con la maestría con la que manejaba sus abanicos; era una amenaza mortal para cualquier contrincante.

Junto a ellos tres espadachines uno de cada Feudo los mejores en su rama -sin contar a sus señores- era los custodio del bien mas preciado de las familias ;sus esposos y esposas.

Dentro del carruaje las criadas consolaban sus señoras y señores Yuuri veía por una rendija la batalla buscando la caballera rubia de su prometido, fue así como vislumbro como uno de los bandido se acercaba a la espalda de su rubio y este grito con todas sus fuerza para advertirle, pero era tanto el ruido de la pelea que su vos no se escuchaba; aterrado salió como corriendo no dándole tiempo a nadie para detenerlo y con su espada ya desenvainada se enfrento al bandido; este sonriendo -con los pocos dientes que tenia- se relamió los labios, el tipo se notaba no conocía el agua ni de lejos; pues se veía capa tras capa de mugre sobre el.

—Vaya pero que belleza me trajo el viento… ahora creo que mi suerte ha mejorado. ¿Dime preciosura no creíste que tus hombres eran lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderte, que decidiste pelear tu?

—Si te opones a ellos de frente y no por la espalda como cobarde te mataran en menos de un suspiro.

Dijo arrogante Yuuri, no en vano ese animal estaba por lastimar a su Wólfram, el bandido se molesto por las palabras de Yuuri y atacó, pero el moreno se defendió bastante bien pues no en vano había sido enseñado por los mejores, es por eso que los movimientos de _esa cosa_ eran muy lentos para el, de un solo golpe lo desarmo y el cobarde salió huyendo Yuuri sonrió creyendo que huía de el para al girar la vista se encontró con el rubio que llameaba de furia y ¿por que no? de miedo… ¡no pavor! pues cuando vio a su moreno peleando con el bandido, creyó que se moría .

Se acerco y lo abrazo; el moreno se dejo hacer mientras sentía su cabello y sus mejillas mojadas alzo la vista y vio las esmeraldas inundadas de lágrimas,

—Tuve tanto miedo… pero estoy orgullos de ti

El corazón de Yuuri brinco de felicidad.

—Regresa al carruaje, esto terminara pronto… y… Gracias.

—No, si el… solo se que habrían dos tumbas la tuya y la mía por que si algo te pasa yo no lo resistiré

Gadhar recibió de los brazos de su prometido a Yuuri y con delicadeza lo llevo hasta el carruaje; con una carcajada que dejaba casi sordo a Yuuri, el gigante lo felicito por su valentía, el morenito solo se sonrojo, el noruego le aseguro que las mujeres de su tierra peleaban tan bien y tan fieramente como ellos mismos, el moreno lo vio con incredulidad pero la voz de Gunter lo termino de convencer.

—Si las de nuestra familia también, pero cuando es necesario ¿no es cierto Yuuri?

—Si - dijo tímidamente el pequeño doncel.

Tal como había pronosticado Wólfram la batalla término minutos después con una franca victoria de los Lores y sus hombres, los heridos eran atendidos mientras los hermanos se preguntaba sobre el ataque.

—Al parecer los grupos de bandoleros se han reunido para ser más eficaces y asegurar su botín

—Aniue los otros Lores tendrá problemas si viajan solos.

—Si estoy de acuerdo con Wólfram deberíamos desviarnos y pasar a Colaria para que Lady Flourin haga el viaje con nosotros.

—Conrad tienes razón Gwen – total unas horas que nos retrasemos no hará gran diferencia. Decía Cecile.

—Si conociendo a Lord Belal y lord Saralegui como son, no creo que la hayan invitada a viajar con ellos.

Yuuri halo la manga de Wólfram para preguntarle

—¿Quien es Lady Flourin?

—Su feudo es vecino de Pequeño Simaron y Gran Simaron, ¿no lo sabias? Pero si tú vivías cerca.

—No nunca, la mencionaron los aldeanos.

—Eso ha de ser por que no se lleva bien con sus vecinos; pues cuando quedo viuda Lord Belal quiso aprovecharse de que era una mujer y trato de quitarle tierras y pues… ella nos pidió ayuda y lo evitamos por eso ellos no la soportan.

— ¡Oh! –concluyo Yuuri que como cachorrito busco el calor del cuerpo de Wólfram para dormitar; el rubio lo tomo en brazos y lo llevaba a la tienda pero el moreno se negó diciendo que tenia miedo de separarse de el.

La conversación siguió por un rato; con ninguna baja y pocos heridos el grupo descanso lo que quedaba de la madrugada

A la mañana siguiente después de un almuerzo frugal partieron hacia Coralia, Yuuri mas repuesto, decidió cabalgar al lado de su prometido; gesto que fue imitado por los demás. Gunter dejo a Lucián al cuidado de Efie y cabalgaba a la delantera con Gwendal, Shori -que no se le daba muy bien eso de montar- iba junto con su esposo en el mismo caballo y Yozak aprovechaba la cercanía para robarle besos, Julia y Cecile jugaban carreras pero claro sin alejarse del grupo.

Continuara…..


	14. Coralia

Gracias por leer.

**14. Coralia**

La llegada a Coralia fue mas que bien recibida por Lady Flourin, quien les agradecía enormemente hubiesen pensado en ella, Los nuevos integrantes de la familia fueron presentados y con ellos un relato de cómo habían llegado, Lady Flourin halago a Wólfram por su acciones y a los peli negros les aseguro que no pudieron correr con mejor suerte. Una breve visita por el feudo para Yuuri y Shori ayudo a que Lady Flourin empacara para el viaje.

Los chicos quedaron impresionado por el mar que se extendía a lo largo de la costa de Coralia y por supuesto Yuuri nado un poco -ayudado por Yozak ya que no sabia nadar bien-, Wólfram lo veía desde la orilla pues a el no la causaba gracia el mar; ya que era conocido por sus hermanos y madre que se mareaba en los barcos, Yuuri ajeno a esta información disfrutaba jugando con el agua, Shori al igual que Wólfram los veía desde la orilla.

La noche la pasaron en Coralia donde se organizo una pequeña fiesta en el centro del pueblo donde bailaron y cenaron rodeados de la gente del poblado, mas tarde se fueron a dormir al castillo, que estaba en el mismo pueblo subiendo una colina.

0000000000000000000000

Esa noche como ya era costumbre Yuuri se coló a la alcoba de Wólfram y este lo esperaba ya en la cama- dormían juntos- el rubio lo abrazo, lo arropo y pronto ambos dormían.

De madrugada el moreno se despertó cuando sintió demasiado calor , se quito las cobijas y al hacerlo destapo a Wólfram y con los rayos de la luna iluminando su silueta admiro tan perfecta figura; con un dedo delineo cada musculo y contorno del rubio este, al sentir los toques despertó pero se quedo inmóvil dejando que su prometido siguiera con la indagación, con la curiosidad por delante; el moreno se pregunto a que sabría la pálida piel y como no era de los que se quedaban con la curiosidad, acerco los labios al vientre plano pero musculoso de Wólfram. La caricia de los labios de Yuuri hicieron que el rubio soltara un gemido, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba el sonido no asusto a Yuuri si no todo lo contrario… lo estimulo mas y ahora besaba y mordía la piel a su alcance; el rubio sintió como el pequeño le quitaba los pantalones con los que dormía y se quedo admirando el miembro -ya para ese tiempo erguido- y con la misma indagación acerco sus dedos a la punta; el suave roce hizo jadear a Wólfram. Y el grito que salió de sus garganta cuando Yuuri decidido se lo metió a la boca no tuvo precio, lamiendo mordiendo y succionando con la habilidad que da la inquisición; Yuuri casi hacia que se corriera y por eso lo detuvo cambiando las posiciones, Wólfram dejo que su sentido común se fuera a dar un largo paseo y comenzó a besar el cuerpo morenito. Yuuri sonreía ladino, después de todo Lord von Bielefeld también tenia _debilidades_. Wólfram lamio cada centímetro del cuerpo de Yuuri mientras este se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama soportando así todo el placer que le proporcionaba la lengua y las manos del rubio sobre él, cuando el apéndice rosado llego hasta la entrada virgen de Yuuri este comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, mientras la lengua probaba la cavidad que pronto invadiría otra parte de la anatomía del rubio. El moreno tomo los cabellos de Wólfram tomándolos como un puente con la realidad por que ya estaba casi en otro mundo, cuando el rubio dejo mas que preparado ese agujerito se acerco a los labios del peli negro que gustoso enredo los brazos en el fuerte cuello de Wólfram. El propio Yuuri con toda la confianza que le daban estar con el hombre al que amaba y lo amaba; tomo el pene de Wólfram y lo colocó en su entrada para meterlo el mismo, lo fue introduciendo sabiendo cuando parar por ser su propio cuerpo, cuando estuvo dentro todo el pedazo de carne; el rubio beso todo el rostro de su amado Yuuri, quien sonreía con ternura. El movimiento como todo en esa ocasión lo inicio Yuuri y conforme el lo exigía el ritmo aumentaba o el movimiento cambiaba, Wólfram paso los brazos bajo las rodillas de Yuuri para pegarlas al pecho moreno y abrirlas mas; para que las embestidas fueran mas fuertes, la posición no duro mucho pues el moreno alcanzo el orgasmo apretando los músculos en el proceso lo que propicio el orgasmo del rubio, abrazados y jadeantes se besaron un rato; después se quedaron dormidos cansados y saciados.

0000000000000000000000

De mañana Wólfram se levanto y observo a Yuuri. Con un beso lo despertó para que se alistara. Lo dejo remoloneando un rato en lo que el iba a la habitación del moreno por su ropa -pues el equipaje ya estaba en las carruajes-; al regresar el moreno estaba recargado en la cabecera y estiro sus brazos mimoso, para que lo cagara el rubio, este no se hiso del rogar y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de baño; para asearlo; ya que el moreno se quedaba dormido por ratos. Con toda la ternura que guardaba en su corazón y ser, Wólfram lo arreglo y lo cargo en su espalda para bajar hasta el patio; donde llego hasta el carruaje de su madre y metió a Yuuri aun dormido. Cecile le pregunto, pero Wólfram se limito a decir que aun estaba un poco débil; la rubia no hiso mas preguntas, arropando con una fina manta a Yuuri.

El viaje fue tranquilo; pues al parecer se habia corrido la voz del ataque fallido y la fuerza de los Lores hermanos.

Las mujeres y dónceles cabalgaban un rato; solo Yuuri para curiosidad de los otros, no lo hiso; sin embargo Wólfram se pasaba mucho tiempo metido en carruaje con el. Nadie los cuestiono por una _fina_ advertencia de Cecile.

Al pasar por los viñedos de Coralia el grupo paro un rato, para degustar un poco de jugo de uva para las damas y donceles, y algo de vino de barrica para los caballeros, Wólfram bebió un poco de su copa y le dio un sorbo a Yuuri , como el vino era dulzón le gusto al morenito -quien dejo sin bebida al rubio, que no se preocupo por ello-, el exceso de mimos entre ellos levanto las dudas _de casi todos_, pero la advertencia de Cecile los frenaba para preguntar el ¿por que del cambio?

Los pensamientos de Yuuri solo atinaban en algo «Coralia seria un lugar que no olvidaría en lo que le restaba de vida».

Continuara.

Para ls que esperaba lemon entre Yuuri y Wólfram.


	15. El príncipe Ken

Seguimos espero que les guste

**15. El príncipe Ken**

Shin Makoku estaba llena de gente que venia a ver al Príncipe; los Lores contaban con casa en la ciudad por lo tanto eran pocos los que se hospeda en el castillo, los regalos para el primogénito del Rey llenaban sus salas Y Janus se preguntaba mientras lo amamantaba si ¿Ken no tendría demasiadas cosas innecesarias?. Shinou entro a la habitación y contemplo embelesado la escena, con un beso en la boca de su amado esposo le informo que su prima y sus sobrinos estaban ya en la puerta de Shin Makoku; el peli negro asintió pero sabia que no había prisa para recibirlos pues conociéndolos pasarían a su mansión -para arreglarse para la ocasión-; de ellos si esperaba los regalos -no por ambición-, si no por que siempre buscaban algo que fuera útil y poco común.

En la mansión que compartían en la cuidad los hermanos; se llevaba a cabo un gran alboroto adecuando las habitaciones, dando ordenes a los criados para el cuidado de los caballos y sobre todo repartiendo las habitaciones. Wólfram le pidió en secreto a su madre que lo dejara compartir habitación con Yuuri, pero esta se negó alegando que en la cuidad eran mas propicios a los rumores que corrían como pólvora y no seria bien recibido el moreno si se rumoraba sobre su _honor_ _y reputación_; el rubio acepto a regañadientes por lo menos les dieron habitaciones vecinas.

Los regalos fueron preparados y empacados y cuando estuvieron todo listos con su mejore galas; salieron para el castillo, Shinou los recibió a solas -ya que así había mas confianza de abrazarlos y recibir las felicitaciones sin que los otros Lores se ofendieran por el trato que le daba a su familia-.

Lucián fue presentado y Ken también; ya en familia se esperaba que algún día emparentaran, pero eso no lo sabían pues ello son eran de que comprometían a su hijos al nacer, además que aun eran muy pequeños para saber si alguno era doncel. Yuuri y Shori causaron una muy buena impresión en Janus que los sintió como de su familia -por el parecido- y como él era huérfano, no hubo nadie que lo desmintiera

Las mejillas de Shori adquirieron un tono rozado cuando Janus dijo que era raro que un Soukoku no fuera doncel, las caras de los demás fueron invaluables pues el mayor no negó tal hecho, lo que propicio una avalancha de preguntas; pero Janus las detuvo pidiendo que dejaran al joven hablar.

—Si lo soy… pero a diferencia de Yuuri a mi me reviso una partera cuando tenia diez años y por el mismo motivo que ocultamos lo de Yuuri, encubrimos mi condición y no solo eso pues si alguien se enteraba, no habría poder humano que evitara que fuéramos vendidos… así que por eso nunca lo confesé y todo el mundo me consideraba un guardián para mi hermano…. solo mi esposo lo sabia y eso se lo confesé hace poco… ayer para ser exactos y eso… por…

—Esta embarazado, mi esposo esta embarazado — decía alegre Yozak

Yuuri abrazo a su hermano, que ahora –si se podía- amaba mas, pues se había sacrificado por su bienestar. Janus le dio un leve codazo a su esposo y este con una ceja arqueada lo miro; hasta que entendió el mensaje.

—Oh… Bueno de hecho acabo de hacer una nueva ley en la que: tanto donceles como mujeres serán libres de escoger a su esposo.

Los demás lo vieron y un gran aplauso resonó en la sala, lo que despertó a Ken que abrió sus hermosas orbes verdes* y agito su cabecita moviendo su escaso cabello negro, pero sin llorar; miro a su papi que ya lo sostenía y a su padre que lo cargaba para prestárselo a Cecile; que llevándose tan bien con su primo, aseguro.

—Afortunadamente se parece a ti Janus; espero que haya heredado tu inteligencia- Shinou le enseño la lengua su prima, pero sabia que jugaba pues tanto Cecile, como sus hijos lo respetaba en demasía… como Rey.

El niño paso de brazo en brazo y estando con Shori soltó una risita, todos se asombraron pero creyeron que era por que el pelinegro se parecía su papi- lo que nadie sabia es que el pequeño ladino, sonreía por la niña que crecía en el vientre del mayor de los Shibuya ya que seria su adorada obsesión años mas tarde; pero eso ya se vería mas tarde.

La familia se quedo a compartir la cena con sus majestades y terminando; en la sobremesa entregaron sus obsequios que iban desde: caballos árabes, semillas de cacao, un grupo de halcones entrenado para cazar y como mensajeros -que solo obedecerían al joven príncipe-, sedas , perfumes y especias del oriente, y por ultimo un pergamino sellado que solo podría ser abierto por Ken cuando estuviera en edad -era el mapa de una fortaleza que nadie conocía pero que sabían que existía por si alguna vez el joven príncipe corría peligro, se podría refugiar ahí- . Y para los padres del pequeño -infinidad de libros que contenían inmensidad de sabiduría de todos los pueblos del mundo conocido-, para Janus quien les puso las manos de inmediato y para el Rey Shinou una espada que según las leyenda fue forjada por los duendes herreros y por los altos elfos; tan reluciente como una estrella y tan filosa como un rayo, a la cual bautizo como Morgif.

Sin desearlo; la familia se despidió de sus monarcas y parientes asegurando que se volverían a encontrar en una semana, en las tierras von Bielefeld para la boda de Wólfram y Yuuri.

Yuuri salió esa noche con su prometido; pues deseaba conocer la ciudad y no les daría tiempo de visitarla de día, y a pesar de la hora tardía, le pareció hermosa. Con el castillo que como faro alumbraba desde una pequeña colina, las casas enormes y con fachadas adornadas; el mercado que a pesar de ser de noche era muy concurrido, las calles iluminadas por antorchas que evitaban que se vieran oscuras, sin olvidar pasajes sin luz que les permitirán a los enamorados besarse con privacidad; como estaba en ese momento haciendo el con su rubio., Yuuri que extrañaba el calor y la cercanía del cuerpo de Wólfram. Le bajo un poco el pantalón; el rubio se resistió un poco pues no consideraba ese lugar digno para tomar a su morenito; pero los ojitos deseosos de este… lo convencieron. Yuuri saco el miembro ya erguido de su rubio y lo acaricio un poco; se giro para quedar de espaldas al rubio -que no sabia que pensar-, pero la pose sugerente de Yuuri - se recargo y levanto el trasero- le indicaron que pretendía, con cuidado lo preparo con sus dedos ensalivados y se empalo en el, el moreno grito un poco pero de inmediato empezó con el vaivén, después de un rato los dos se corrieron y satisfechos caminaron de regreso a la mansión.

Continuara.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


	16. Las cajas ¿ Demoníacas?

Agradeciendo a

NUMENEESSE

**16. Las cajas… ¿Demoniacas?**

Esa noche como de costumbre Yuuri se coló en la habitación de Wólfram, donde este lo esperaba con lo brazos abiertos, Yuuri corrió a refugiarse en ellos para dormir.

Unos ojos azules miraban la huida del doncel, Gwendal que se levantaba por la mamila de Lucián –a Gunter y a él les agradaba atender personalmente a su heredero-bufo confundido, camino a la habitación de su madre esperando encontrarla despierta. Toco y Raven le abrió la puerta, Cecile en el balcón observaba las estrellas -hasta ese momento su esposo estaba con ella pasando un instante romántico-, pero al ver la cara que traía su hijo mayor considero que algo importante había pasado.

—Madre

— ¿Qué pasa Gwendal?

—Pues… he descubierto que el joven Shibuya se cuela a la habitación de Wólfram

La rubia sonrió ya decía ella que alguien los iba a descubrir, ahora le tocaba lidiar con el riguroso Gwendal.

—Cariño, ellos prácticamente son esposos

—Tú lo has dicho madre, pero aun no lo son; ante la ley o la iglesia.

—Gwendal, recuerdas que hacían Gunter y Tu en las caballerizas de tu castillo, tres días antes de su boda- un rabioso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Gwendal.

—Creo madre, que tienes razón ellos ya casi están casados- y Lord von Voltaire salió casi apresurado de la habitación. Raven se acerco y abrazo a su esposa.

—Los conoces tan bien.

—Es mi deber de madre- el castaño sonrió.

00000000000000000000000000

Mientras en la habitación de Gunter y Gwendal este comentaba con su esposo.

—Mi madre sabe lo de las caballerizas.

—Ya te lo dijo- dijo sereno Gunter

— ¡¿Tu sabias?

—Si, ella me aseguro; cuando le di la noticia de mi embarazo, que Lucián fue engendrado ahí.

— ¡Dios nos libre!

— ¿Sabes? yo creo que no esta muy equivocada

Gwendal opto por alimentar a su hijo e ignorar a su esposo, ¡eso seria un deshonor! «que su primogénito haya sido concebido en las caballerizas de su castillo».

Por si las dudas debía hablar con Wólfram acerca de donde era… _cariñoso_ con su prometido.

00000000000000000000000

El amanecer fue muy activo; pues la familia en pleno, preparaba su regreso, las criadas corrían de un lado a otro mientras los Lores estaba en la biblioteca haciendo la ruta, Yuuri caminaba con Shori pues desde que se dio la noticia de su embarazo; el menor no se le despegaba; cuando lo llamaron a las sala este jalo a si hermano para que lo acompañara…

Ahí estaba Sir. Owen Grant quien le mostro cuatro cajas decoradas con diversos colores, que cargaban unos mozos para que el moreno les diera su venia.

Cuando las cajas fueron abiertas a Yuuri le brillaron los ojos; Owen Grant: era el creador de dulces mas importante de la ciudad; el moreno no sabia esto; pero cuando Lady Cecile se lo aclaro, casi corre para abrazar al sujeto; que era un hombre robusto con grandes mejillas rojas y algo falto de pelo, que no media mas que el propio Yuuri, pero lo mas gracioso fue que Shori salivaba al ver tanto manjar, por supuesto que Julia se apresuro a darle una muestra de todo, el mayor devoro las diferentes delicias y Yuuri que lo imitaba apresurando el bocado, dio su venia a las otras seis cajas que venían.

Según le dijeron los presentes Wólfram sabiendo su debilidad, pensó en ofrecer algunas golosinas en la boda como aperitivos, el gesto de Yuuri se asemejo a un cachorro a quien le quieren quitar su comida; pero Gunter sonriéndole aclaro que su rubio prometido encargo otro numero igual, para la despensa en el castillo, lo que devolvió la candidez a Yuuri y al parecer a Shori también -pues Yozak contribuyo en la idea par que su embarazado esposo disfrutara también de las exquisiteces-, lo que no pasaba en los otros feudos; pues los partidarios a tales delicias se concentraban en von Bielefeld. Y así se unió otra carreta a la caravana pero esta repleta de cajas coloridas y llenas de… dulces.

0000000000000000000000

Yuuri ya totalmente repuesto cabalgo a lado de su Wólfram -pero sin despegar la vista de la carreta de Owen- lo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio que sonriendo conmovido se acerco a susurrarle al oído.

—Espero que me cuides tanto como a esa carreta, ya casi siento celos de esas cajas _demoniacas _- Yuuri se abochorno, la risa limpia de Wólfram indico que era una broma—Esta bien amor, se cuan afecto eres a eso, pero sabe a mi… tu piel me parece un bocado mas exquisito.

—¡Wólfram!

El camino transcurrió tranquilo, en Coralia se quedo Lady Flourin que aseguraba no perderse la boda de Lord Wólfram.

Y en las tierras von Bielefeld el grupo paro para pasar la noche ya que en Coralia solo habían descansado unas horas solamente, sentados alrededor de fogatas cenaron y por supuesto Yuuri hizo su acostumbrado viaje par traer el postre para su hermano y para el, cuando todos fueron a descansar y estando solo la gente de su confianza Wólfram se llevo a Yuuri con el—Shori ya dormía a pierna suelta—a su tienda, pero no antes sin el consabido sermón de sus hermanos mayores., a lo que Lord mocoso contesto sin vergüenza alguna «que mas da si se embaraza unos días antes de la boda, nadie notara la diferencia» los mayores se quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo; por la desfachatez del menor, pero un guiño de ojo antes de meterse a su tienda por parte del rubio les dio entender que era una broma pesada.

Ya en su tienda se desvestían mientras Yuuri lo miraba desde el lecho improvisado, el rubio le lanzo su sonrisa más seductora que el moreno correspondió con un lave sofoco.

— ¿Que querían tus hermanos?

—Advertirme de las consecuencias de que ya mantengamos relaciones íntimas.

— ¡Oh! Ellos… no… quieren…

—No cielo, créeme que un sobrino de mi parte seria muy bien recibido por ambos, sobre todo para Gwendal que teme que su hijo no tenga con quien crecer y jugar ya que se ve que Conrad aun no se decida a tener herederos.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ya sabes por las habladurías.

—De todo modos ya tenemos una hija ó la tendremos

—Cierto, ¿opinas que le agrade Lucián?

—Si, Lucián es muy tranquilo y buenito.

—Mm,… Bueno pequeño a dormir por que esta noche será la ultima tranquila hasta que pase nuestra boda te lo afirmo.

Continuara.


	17. La heredera von Bielefeld

**17. La Heredera Von Bielefeld**

En el palacio Von Bielefeld, Lady Cate Daba los ultimo toques a la enseñanza de la pequeña Greta, a quien hacia tres días la habían llevado del refugio por ordenes explicitas de Lady Cecile, la niña llevaba todo ese tiempo en clases de modales, costumbres y algo de educación básica; pues siendo ya la hija de Lord Bielefeld tenia un gran peso sobre sus hombros … estar a la altura de una primogénita Bielefeld, a pesar de todo el trabajo que conllevaba esto; Greta nunca se quejo, ni se negó a realizar todo lo que se le pedía, aun con el cansancio de soportar a veces horas con la costurera tomándole medidas para terminar todo su guardarropa, o con su profesores particulares, la niña se repetía a si misma que era para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres y que no se arrepintieran de su adopción .Por este motivo ahora aguardaba con todo los sirvientes y Lady Cate la llegada de los Lores, en la escalinata del castillo como era costumbre en ese tiempo. Ella como Lady Bielefeld estaba al frente de todos, un paso atrás Lady Cate que le sonreía infundiéndole valor.

Ya muy cerca se veía la caravana de viajeros y los nervios de la niña aumentaron sus cuerpecito temblaba, pero junto fuerza y alzo el mentón y su figura se irguió orgullosa (como le habían enseñado sus profesores que debía comportarse una heredera de la nobleza) esperando a su familia una sonrisa sincera afloro en sus labios pensando en esa ultima palabra "familia", los escoltas del frente llegaron y desmontaron haciendo una reverencia hacia Greta que respondió con un leve movimiento de la mano, las carrozas pararon y los Lores se acercaron a las puertas ayudando a bajar a sus parejas, Yuuri bajo de la mano de Wólfram y ambos miraron hacia el castillo. Wólfram detuvo con delicadeza la carrera que su prometido tenia la intención de realizar para abrazar a la niña ,los ojos obsidianas miraron a los esmeralda cuestionándolos, El rubio negó con un movimiento de cabeza con paso tranquilo y elegante Wólfram camino con Yuuri de su brazo en dirección al castillo ,Greta por su parte esperaba , las figuras de sus padres se detuvieron frente a ella la pequeña se inclino con una elegante reverencia diciendo.

_Bienvenidos a casa Padres.

Yuuri se olvido de todo protocolo y se lanzo a abrazar a la niña. Greta respondió el gesto con alegría similar; el rubio se inclino y beso la frente de la pequeña, los demás observaban la escena sin interferir; pero eso fue hasta que Lady Cecile grito a todo pulmón que su nueva nieta era hermosa, de ahí Gunter y Julia hicieron lo mismo que cuando los hermano Shibuya llegaron la abrazaron, achucharon , etc., Shori corrió un poco antes de que su esposo lo detuviera y le pidiera que se calmara por el bien del bebe, el pelinegro rodo los ojos pero obedeció , llego hasta Greta y al verla la abrazo. Los Lores restantes a pesar de la seriedad que los caracterizaba; le dieron la bienvenida a la nueva heredera y con ellos presentaron el primogénito von Voltaire a su prima.

El resto del día. Greta les mostro lo aprendido en esos días; Yuuri a cada muestra la abrazaba y Wólfram menos efusivo la felicitaba con palabras de orgullo. La mayor muestra de amor por parte del rubio fue el exabrupto cuando a su madre se le ocurrió mencionar que Greta seria una Lady muy asediada por su hermosura y su posición , a lo que Wólfram contesto .

_ ¡Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña!

Yuuri palmeo con ternura la mano de su prometido, logrando que se tranquilizara, Cecile rio disimuladamente y los hermanos mayores del rubio negaron con la cabeza pero a pesar de todo… pensaban igual que el.

Esa noche Greta durmió feliz arropada por su nuevos padres y agradeciendo a sus verdaderos padres en el cielo por mandarle esa familia.

Continuara.


	18. Los preparativos

**18. Los Preparativos**

En la alcoba de Lord Wólfram, Yuuri que por supuesto se había colado; abrazaba a su prometido conversando de lo felices que eran con ese angelito que tenían ahora por hija.

00000000000000000000000

Unas noches antes en Shin Makoku en la mansión de Lord Saralegui, este observaba las luces de la ciudad, decidido a que esa noche no llegaría el ansiado sueño bajo a al jardín para dar un paseo, unos pasos resonaron a su espalda no tuvo que girase para saber quien era, su eterno guardaespaldas Beryes, cansado de caminar y sabiendo que tarde o temprano tenia que comunicarle su plan; se giro sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Prepara todo, mañana al amanecer partimos hacia von Bielefeld

— ¿Que planea mi Lord?

—A pesar de que no te debo explicaciones; por el parentesco que nos une te le diré, Yuuri no se casara con Wólfram, así tenga que raptarlo no lo permitiré, ¡nadie se burla de Lord Saralegui! y ese doncel no será el primero y por supuesto no desperdiciare la oportunidad de hacer pagar a Wólfram su pedantería.

—A pesar de que no creo que me haga, caso debo suplicarle que no haga nada mas para enemistarse con Lord Bielefeld; considere que él y sus hermanos son enemigos demasiado fuertes para tomarlos a la ligera.

—Por eso precisamente Wólfram se esconde bajo el cobijo de sus hermanos para hacer lo que le plazca, sin saber que sus actos tiene consecuencias y eso es algo que yo le enseñare.

—Por favor; le ruego que deje este capricho que nos arrastraría a una inminente batalla

—¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! , y por si fuera poco ¡¿como puedes decir que es un capricho acaso yo no pudo sentir amor, quien te dice a ti que no me he enamorado de Yuuri?

—Mi lord si en este momento me asegura con la mano en el corazón: que el joven Shibuya lo ha conquistado a tal grado… yo lo apoyare sin queja alguna

—Si… lo amo

El mayor se inclino en una reverencia y se retiro a disponer las cosas para su partida, Saralegui lo vio partir estando al tanto de que una mentira como esa traería consecuencias, sin embargo la venganza era lo más cercano en ese momento a su corazón.

En la caballerizas Beryes que había terminado de dar las ordenes pertinentes a sus caballeros; se quedo alistando su caballo y por que no, también paleando en soledad el dolor que se anido en su alma, al enterarse que todo lo que deseaba en la vida se había escapado de su manos… con esas palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza "Si lo amo", cuando escucho eso, el Caballero supo que el amor de su amado Sara ya tenia dueño y que por supuesto no era él.

Los primeros rayos del sol lo descubrieron aun acariciando su caballo; con los surcos de lagrimas ya secos en sus mejillas, de un manotazo las limpio pues ante todo el era un caballero que había peleado en varias batallas y no solo en Shin Makoku, si no en lugares lejanos defendiendo su reino, se arreglo las ropas y espero a que su Lord lo llamara. Subió a su caballo y se encamino hacia las puertas; el rubio ya era auxiliado por uno de los siervos .

—Mi madre nos alcanzara después y si tengo suerte no tendrá que ir a Von Bielefeld.

El grupo empezó su viaje y solo los hados del destino sabían hacia que lado se inclinaría la balanza.

0000000000000000000000

El Castillo Von Bielefeld era una batalla campal solo se oían reclamos de un lado para otro los únicos espectadores de la trifulca eran los dos pequeños: Lucian en brazos de su prima Greta, ambos comiendo dulces y sonriendo pues sabían que no había de que preocuparse; su familia no pasaría de gritos, de un lado Cecile, Gunter, Julia y Shori (sentado en una silla para por su estado) apoyando a Yuuri y del otro lado lo Lores apoyando a Wólfram, la disputa… Yuuri quería una boda en el exterior cerca del lago.

— ¡No podemos deshacer todo los preparativos por un capricho tuyo Yuuri! ¡¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que han trabajado mis sirvientes y la gente de pueblo, para que todo este listo para pasado mañana? ¡Y a ti se te ocurre cambiar todo!

—Es tu culpa —contesto con un puchero el pelinegro escondiendo el rostro, de inmediato Gunter lo abrazo y vio a su cuñado con mal talante

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Si, si no le leyeras cuento tan bonitos a nuestra hija yo no…

-— ¡Oh por dios! —Grito el rubio entendiendo el cambio de su prometido—la boda de la "Princesa y el Sapo"

Sus hermanos mayores miraron al rubio con curiosidad, y a grandes rasgos les explico que la noche anterior le había leído ese cuento a Greta y como Yuuri siempre escuchaba tan atento como su hija las historias, suponía que se le había metido esa idea, con los ánimos calmados y ya todos sentados. Gunter había dejado su lugar a su suegra -abrazando a Yuuri- ya que Lucián sin gritos o con gritos ya le pedía alimento a su papi.

—Ve a nuestra habitación para que lo alimentes—le decía Gwendal.

—No, todos somos familia y a mi no me molesta, además no creas que así me convencerás de abandonar a Yuuri; tu hermano tiene que dar una respuesta, así que de aquí no me muevo—el mayor de los Lores rodo los ojos, pero para que negarlo el tampoco pensaba dejar sin apoyo a su Honey –chan así que se quito el chaquetón y los coloco sobre su esposo e hijo que ya comía glotonamente.

—Honey-chan por que no le das el gusto a tu prometido si es por el oro….

— ¡No! … no es por eso madre es solo que la gente a trabajado tanto que es cruel pedirle mas de lo ya han hecho.

— ¡Yo tengo la solución! —Grito Julia— Mandaremos traer a gente de los otros feudos; del nuestro y del de Gwen ¿que les parece?

—Si es así, no tengo objeción.

Yuuri se lanzo a los brazos de su rubio dándole besos en todo el rostro. Wólfram correspondió pero sintió la separación de Yuuri quien ya corría escaleras arriba; minutos después bajaba con el libro de cuentos en las manos y se los mostraba a Julia y Cecile que asintieron y salieron apresuradas a dar las ordenes pertinentes, Gunter que ya terminaba de alimentar a Lucián a quien dejo con su Papa para que le sacara los gases; esta vez Gwendal dejo que la Nana lo hiciera, ya que amaba a su hijo pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer en ese momento.

000000000000000000

Esa tarde el castillo Von Bielefeld fue limpiado sala por sala y no solo eso se acondicionaron las habitaciones para los invitados; sobre todo para la pareja real, mientras los siervos que llegaron de von Voltaire y de Weller estaban en el lago podando los arboles, los arbustos y juntando las hojas secas; para dejar impecable el área donde ya se alzaba las columnas creadas por flores entrelazadas unidas por sedas trasparentes para protegerse del viento. Esto le daba un toque casi etéreo, las mujeres tejían las coronas de flores mientras cantaba coplas de amor, los hombres contestaban alguna estrofa; felices por que el pequeño de los Lores se casaba.

El camino que unía el castillo con el lago estaba cubierto de pétalos de diferentes flores. Gardenias por su olor, nardos por ser símbolo de boda y rosas de varios colores-

En las habitaciones el ajuar de los novio ya estaba arreglado en sus respectivas habitaciones, el traje de Wolf era un blanco nacarado con adornos en oro; las botas hacían juego con los adorno, la capa de terciopelo tan larga que se arrastraba, el de Yuuri era un blanco inmaculado. Cecile aseguraba que era el color de los vírgenes, nadie mencione que Yuuri ya no lo era, la túnica tenia pequeño dragones en plata en el pecho y algún tejido del mismo color a lo largo de ella. Cecile iría de rojo, Julia de un azul pálido, Gunter de un lila muy bajito, Lucián de un verde claro, Greta de rosa pastel. Los esposos de un tono gris muy elegante.

La boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Yuuri en su habitación con su hermano se encontraban descansando y disfrutando del regalo que la vida les había dado; con esos esposos y la familia que ahora ambos tenían.

Continuara.

Reviews? Por fis.


	19. La llegada de Saralegui

Tengo que publicarlo por que… ¡Es un genial review! Para que lo entiendan a ella se le ocurrió mencionar que nuestro rubio preferido, era… glotón… y digamos… que él… ¡la encontró! y vean las consecuencias.

Mensaje para: Tlacuilo1.

Desde: El Hospital General de Shin Makoku.

Lamentamos informarle que Izumi Masen v.B fue encontrada en su habitación con

Múltiples quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo.

Por lo tanto ya no podrá disfrutar de sus historias que tanto desea leer.

En especial ¿Por amor o por deber? que está esperando "muy pacientemente" y

Pronto dejara reviews en la misma, (una vez que se recupere) para ver si así

Usted desea complacerla y apiadarse de su alma y publique la continuación del

Mismo fic antes mencionado, ya que ella desea saber que sucederá.

Estas son sus incógnitas, las cuales me está dictando ya que no puede

Escribir debido a las quemaduras y el dolor que causan estas:

¿Wolf y Yuuri se casarán? (La paciente se está comiendo las uñas)

Acaso ¿Saralegui conseguirá conquistar al Henachoko? (frunce el ceño al

Estilo de Lord von Voltaire)

¿Que pasará con Shouri y Yosak? (Con cara de incógnita)

¿Tendrán hijos? (le brillan los ojos)

¿DEJARÁ LA PACIENTE DE HACER PREGUNTAS Y SE RECOSTARÁ O SERÁ NECESARIO LLAMAR A LA GUARDIA REAL PARA QUE LA AMARREN A LA CAMA? (En este punto la

Paciente se recuesta con desgano)

Esperando acuda al hospital para leerle sus fics y no la deje desamparada sin

Saber que les sucede a la pareja real, queda de usted.

Gisela von Cristh

Médico Oficial de los Nobles y la Familia Real de Shin Makoku.

Ja, ja, ja ¿Es gracioso no? y aquí le dejo a la paciente un capitulo, espero que les sirva para su pronta recuperación y… le rogamos ya no juego con fuego, mucho menos demoniaco.

**19. La Llegada de Saralegui**

Los Lores ya arribaban con su sequito, entre ellos Stoffel von Spitzberg -hermano de Cecile y tío de los Lores-, los von Khrenikov -amigos muy cercanos de Gwendal-, Adelberto von Grantz y su esposa Gisela -sobrina de Gunter-, Hristo Cruyff -amigo de Raven-, que llevaba a su hija Beatrice, de la misma edad de Greta -con quien hizo amistad de inmediato-; y no podía faltar el primo de Gwendal, Geigen Huber y su esposa Nicola; con la pequeña Eru -a quien soñaban casar con Lucián-; pero eso ya lo decidirían los chicos en el futuro.

El que no fue recibido con mucha alegría fue Saralegui; sin embargo por la educación, se le dio la bienvenida.

Rato después se escucharon las trompetas anunciando la llegada de la familia real; los abrazos y demás no se hicieron esperar entre los primos Cecile y Shinou, ni Janus se salvo de las muestras efusivas de la rubia, se instalaron de inmediato ya que el viaje había sido cansado y por si fuera poco se debían preparar para la boda al día siguiente.

El rubio pelilargo se acerco a Yuuri para mostrarle sus respetos y felicitaciones

—Es un placer verle de nuevo Lord Yuuri, y mas compartir con usted una celebración tan especial, espero que reciba mis mas cordiales felicitaciones y no solo eso si no también mis mas amplias disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior, se que es mucho solicitar que me de su confianza nuevamente; pero de verdad deseo que las acepte y que me de una oportunidad de probarle que soy sincero.

—No esta en mi naturaleza guardar rencor y no será con usted con quien empiece; por mi parte esta perdonado —sonrió Yuuri, gesto que no paso desapercibido para un celoso rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

Con discreción, Wólfram tomaba a su prometido y lo llevaba hacia las caballerizas en donde tomaron sus caballos y salieron a galopar con el pretexto de ver como iban los preparativos en el lago , mientras cabalgaban Wólfram no decía ni palabra, pero Yuuri no prestaba atención ya que estaba demasiado feliz pensando en que faltaban solo horas para ser el esposo de su rubio, Wólfram lo llevo en dirección contraria al lago -para sorpresa del peli negro-, desmontaron y Wólfram tomo con delicadeza a su prometido para bajarlo de caballo, lo llevo de la mano a una pequeña colina donde se veía todo von Bielefeld. El rubio se sentó y atrajo hacia si a su moreno; extendiendo su brazo señalando el horizonte.

—En unas horas serás Amo y Señor de von Bielefeld, pero con este poder hay muchísimas responsabilidades; serás responsable de toda esta gente y de su bienestar, con el paso que daremos mañana te entregare alma, vida y corazón, en ello va mi confianza de que serás digno consorte para mi, siempre poniendo por delante tu familia y tu feudo…., te amo Yuuri.

—Te amo Wólfram y te juro que estarás siempre orgulloso de mí, no te defraudare.

Se quedaron un rato más en ese lugar besándose y prometiéndose amor eterno.

0000000000000000000

Mientras en Von Bielefeld; Shinou y Janus aprovecharon y dejaron a Ken con su tía Cecile; mientras ellos tomaban un baño relajante -que se convirtió en Algo más íntimo-.

En la habitación de Greta esta jugaba con su nueva amiga ambas niñas felices de tener con quien divertirse; después de todo sus respectivas damas de compañía no eran de su edad, Cecile entro a la habitación de su nieta y tomo lugar en una mecedora para arrullar a Ken; para ver si el niño dejaba de llorar… pero no lo consiguió; en eso estaba cuando entro Shori escapando de los extremos cuidados de Yozak y escondiéndose de este. Le pidió el niño a Cecile y esta mas que dispuesta se lo dio, y fue un asombro para todos que se quedara en silencio y no solo eso si, no también sonriendo feliz en los brazos del Soukoku Shibuya. Eso fue la prueba refutable: de que en un futuro, el joven príncipe sentiría una gran debilidad por el hijo o hija de Shori y Yozak.

0000000000000000000

Esa noche se celebraba una reunión con comida y vino para agasajar a la pareja real, todos los invitados convivían de manera amena por eso nadie noto cuando Lord Saralegui se llevo a Yuuri hasta uno de los ventanales; conversando -al parecer- muy inocentemente. Saralegui trajo un vaso de jugo para el menor de los Shibuya, este lo tomo y siguieron conversando. Wólfram demasiado ocupado atendiendo a los invitados no notaba la compañía que tenia su pequeño doncel, los vasos de jugo fueron repitiéndose y sin que nadie lo notara Yuuri y Saralegui salieron a caminar al jardín.

Continuara.


	20. Sonrisa

**20. De Nuevo Saralegui**

En el salón la reunión seguía en su apogeo un rubio buscaba con la mirada a su prometido cuando lo localizo y al ver la compañía que llevaba; quiso seguirlo pero una mano lo aferro del brazo, al girar el rostro se topo con el de su hermano Conrad, que con una sencilla sonrisa le indicaba que era hora de confiar en su futuro esposo, un suspiro imperceptible salió de los labios del rubio Lord.

Mientras en patio del castillo Yuuri seguía en compañía de Lord Saralegui quien caminaba sin decir palabra, el moreno al ver la poca disposición del rubio a su lado opto por iniciar la conversación.

_Tengo entendido que el estar aquí a solas con usted, siendo yo un doncel comprometido esta muy mal visto, sin embargo y aun sabiendo esto quise darle un beneficio de mi confianza, pero si lo que pretende es ocasionarme otro problema con mi futuro esposo, no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo, así que mi Lord espero que me esplique el motivo por el cual me saco de la recepción.

El rubio Lord miro a Yuuri y con un suspiro; se decidió a decirle la verdad de su vida.

_Debe parecerte poco confiable mi proceder, no te culpo… pero esta vez prometo corresponder a tu confianza informándote mis razones -el joven Lord exhalo aire para continuar con su disertación- Mi destino fue forjado desde el momento de mi nacimiento y yo quede preso sin posibilidad de escapar; hubo un instante en que quise desaparecer sin embargo la responsabilidad que conlleva ser Señor feudal me lo impidió, para que comprendas mi historia debo empezar a relatar desde el principio ,ven sentémonos allá- el rubio le indico las sillas del jardín, a esas alturas no se preocupaban por el protocolo o los buenos modales, ya acomodados el de ojos ámbar continuo- El día que nací fue el mas feliz de mis padres -según me ha dicho Beryes-, mi padre inicio una semana de festividades en honor de su primogénito, al termino de estas llegaron los tramites obligatorios en mi persona ;uno de ellos es (como sabrás) el de comprobación de doncellez, cuando el sanador encargado termino su tarea notifico a mis padres lo que decidiría mi futuro... soy doncel. Los primeros años; mi padre no dejo que le afectara este hecho sin embargo mi madre quedo devastada asegurando que yo seria un _trofeo_ para cualquiera de los otros Lores si se enteraban de mi condición, el tiempo le dio la razón cuando mi padre murió por una fulminante pulmonía; meses después de mi segundo año de vida; por ese suceso y debido a mi naturaleza, los otros Lores no tardarían en exigir mi mano y con eso la propiedad de mis tierras, la única salida que encontró mi madre fue pagar por el silencio del sanador y los monjes que me hicieron pruebas y escondió el hecho de que yo podía engendrar, no cejo hasta verme convertido en todo un Lord, orgulloso heredero de mi padre y a pesar de que se me dificulto esconder mi realidad (por mi aspecto físico de doncel)lo conseguí y ahora se me respeta como a cualquiera de los Lores de Shin Makoku. El ultimo paso seria casarme pero el problema era que ninguna mujer me atraía y mi madre considerando que ya había sacrificado suficiente me permitió buscar un consorte varón y aunque no lo creas antes de encontrarte, busque entre los de mi clase, pero como ya sabrás los donceles nobles siendo tan escasos ya están comprometidos desde su nacimiento o bien siendo mis tierras escasas no soy una buena opción para ellos, es por eso que al enterarme de que tu existías en Pequeño Simaron no dude en hacerte mi esposo.

_En este punto te interrumpiré ¿como esperabas que tuviéramos descendencia siendo ambos donceles?

_Eso era algo de lo que me preocuparía después, lo importante es que me sirvieras como cortina en caso de que mi secreto fuera filtrado, esa fue mi intención. Que mi Señorío quedara a salvo, sin embargo las cosas no salen como lo planeamos y ahora tú mi última esperanza se ha escapado como agua entre mis manos.

_Yo no se que decir, nunca pensé que esto ocurriera si me hubieses dicho antes no se tal vez yo lo hubiera entendido.

_Bueno por eso te he contado esto por que se que tienes un gran corazón y me ayudaras por favor Yuuri... cásate conmigo... si no lo haces perderemos nuestras tierras, incluso el Rey Shinou podría obligarme a aceptar a cualquiera de los Lores como esposo y yo quedaría a la merced de _quien sabe quien,_ por favor te lo suplico ayúdame.

El pelinegro se quedo mudo con la petición que le hacia Saralegui, es verdad que sentía un poco de compasión por el hombre frente a el, de hecho entendía el por que sus acciones, pero lo que pedía era demasiado y lo sabia ¿entonces por que lo estaba meditando? , el rubio mientras tanto sonreía internamente considerando que ya tenia ganada la batalla, había jugado sus cartas solo esperaba que esto no fuera contraproducente pues su secreto había sido revelado y el quedaba expuesto y vulnerable, pero la ultima frase de Yuuri le dio esperanzas y muchas.

_Esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera por favor déjeme pensarlo le daré la respuesta a media noche.

_Por supuesto pequeño.

Ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia el castillo uno debatiéndose entre el amor inmenso hacia su prometido y la bondad de su corazón y el otro saboreando la victoria.

0000000000000000000000

Wólfram busco un poco de tiempo para hablar con sus hermanos, por supuesto su madre se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se unió a la inesperada reunión, Gwendal escuchaba los reclamos de su hermanito quien aseguraba que su hermano Conrad era _cómplice_ de Saralegui, las ideas del rubio Lord eran descabelladas pero compresibles ya que su prometido y el Lord de Pequeño Simaron llevaba casi dos horas fuera de la fiesta a esas altura Wólfram estaba furiosos y totalmente indignado, por lo que veía sospechoso en todas partes. Solo los intentos de su madre y Gwendal de calmarlo y recordarle que el Rey estaba presente, evitaron que Von Bielefeld saliera a batirse en duelo con Saralegui.

Continuara.


	21. Chapter 21

Agradeciendo sus reviews a:

loup sombre

Izumi Masen v.B

Y si me falto alguien mil gracias.

Lo siento me equivoque de titulo el otro era De nuevo Saralegui y este si es…

**21. Sonrisa**

Beryes quien seguía de lejos la conversación de la familia anfitriona decidió (después de pensarlo mucho) acercarse y como lo hacia siempre: enfrentarse al peligro por su pequeño Lord, la suerte le sonrió pues al parecer el rubio ya estaba tranquilo y sus hermanos junto con su madre, lo dejaban que siguiera ejerciendo como anfitrión a solas pues todos se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para conversar con los invitados. Beryes a von Bielefeld y este -por respeto a las personas en el salón- acepto la conversación con el caballero; lo invito a tomar una copa en uno de los balcones que daba al jardín para estar mas tranquilos.

_Bien ¿en que puedo ayudarle Sir Beryes?

_De hecho mi Lord si espero su ayuda... se que su señoría es justo y para serle sincero se me han acabado las opciones, recurro a usted pues esta noche nuestros destinos se han unido; tal vez nosotros somos los mas inocentes, pero nuestras dos personas importantes nos arrastraron a esto.

_ ¡¿Si lo que buscas es que perdone de nuevo la impertinencia de tu Lord?¡Te digo que ya es imposible esto ha sido mi limite, ha traicionado mi confianza en mi propia casa frente al Rey mi tío! y sobre todo sabiendo que mi boda con Yuuri es en unas horas, te aseguro que para esa hora mi espada probara la sangre de tu sobrino.

_Se, que en ese caso nuestro duelo es inminente; es por eso que he venido a suplicarle que no le haga daño a el, que lo deje partir yo le entrego mi vida a cambio de la suya.

_ ¡No me interesa tu vida Beryes, quiera la de esa rata abusiva!

_La vida de El... es la mía mi Lord.

_ ¿Tanta es tu lealtad?

_Si solo fuera lealtad a mi Señor pero... esa no se compara con… el amor que le profeso.

El rubio menor miro estupefacto a el Sir frente a el, esa afirmación explicaba muchas cosas, lo vio e inclino el rostro, el peli largo negó vehemente.

_No mi Lord, no buscaba su lastima; solo deseaba que supiera mis motivos y aceptara mi insignificante vida en pago de la afrenta que le ha hecho él.

Wólfram giro hacia el horizonte y hablo más sosegadamente.

_El destino aun no esta escrito... esta noche se sabrá lo que nos deparan los hados mi amigo.

Beryes se inclino retirándose hacia la puerta del salón para esperar a los jóvenes donceles.

000000000000000000000000000

Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente antes de entrar en la gran sala; se giro sobre sus talones, enfrentando a Saralegui.

_ Lo siento, he tratado de pensar en ayudarle pero… ¡Me niego! Yo amo a mi prometido y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces, le pediré ayuda para usted y el sabrá que hacer… pero yo no deseo, ni quiero casarme con nadie que no sea él, por primera vez quiero ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi felicidad.

Saralegui lo miro anonadado, no creyendo que Yuuri reaccionaria de esa manera, pues en su experiencia; este, era bastante tranquilo y amable como para prestar ayuda a quien fuera… negó sonriendo malignamente… y tomando desprevenido al moreno… lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, este cayo desmayado en sus brazos y Saralegui lo cargo –con trabajos- hasta un rincón; esperando que los guardias pasaran de largo en su recorrido y no lo vieran. Cuando consiguió su cometido llevo al moreno hasta su coche, dónde sus sirvientes lo aguardaban. Tenia todo preparado esperando que Yuuri aceptar huir con el. La calesa salió sigilosa y Saralegui… no iba en ella, pues en lo que los guardias revisaban esta; el rubio subió a su caballo y con Yuuri como fardo salió por otro flanco evitando a los centinelas. El galope del caballo iba lo mas rápido que podía, pero siendo que llevaba a dos personas no iba tan rápido como el rubio deseaba, sin voltear la vista y dejando a Beryes a sus suerte; el de ojos ámbar, escapo con su preciada carga… la llave para su venganza.

0000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación de Lady Greta esta se escabullía de su dama de compañía para ir hacia el salón; ya que aun deseaba observar y admirar mas tiempo a toda la gente que se encontraba en su castillo; a las damas tan elegantes con vestidos en sedas hermosas y a los caballeros con sus trajes en terciopelo y bordados de colores brillantes -como oro o plata-, la pequeña se había enamorado de la pareja real soñando que sus padres se verían así en unos años y tan felices como los reyes. Escondida en una de las esquinas cerca de los balcones; la niña vio a Beryes pasar por ese lugar; el rostro acongojado del caballero, lleno de pena a la pequeña Lady -quien siendo tan bondadosa como su papi- quiso ayudarlo para que su sonrisa regresara y en su experiencia; quien la podía ayudar era su padre Wólfram: el motivo de felicidad de su papi y ella misma. Pensó en bajar de nuevo al salón y buscar a su padre; pero un posible regaño por estar aun despierta la detenía; afortunadamente vio la figura inconfundible de su rubio padre en uno de los balcones; corrió hacia el y grito con alegría.

_ ¡Padre!

_ ¡Greta! ¿Que haces aun levantada?

_No me regañes… solo quería ver por mas tiempo la fiesta.

_Bueno pequeña, lo entiendo es tu primer fiesta, pero eso no es justificación para no descansar, además mañana será un día muy largo y la primogénita von Bielefeld debe verse hermosa para la boda de sus padres.

_ Ya me voy a dormir, pero...

_ ¿Que pasa mi amor?

_Papa el hombre que acaba de pasar se veía tan triste que me dio pena ¿no podemos ayudarlo?... sabes yo me veía igual cuando estaba con los frailes tal vez... ¡tal vez necesite una familia como yo!

_Hay mi niña –la abrazo Wólfram-, el ya tiene una familia.

La carita de la niña era de total duda, pues no creía que la familia del hombre guapo lo hiciera ponerse triste.

_ ¿Entonces por que no esta feliz? el estar con tu familia es lo mejor para ser feliz ¿Por que el no lo es? ¿Ellos no lo quieren?

El rubio miro a su hija y la cargo acunándola con fuerza; su niña, su pequeña le había dado le respuesta a sus dudas y la solución a sus problemas; la beso con cariño en toda la carita y la llevo a su habitación; no sin antes decirle.

_No te preocupes tesoro; te prometo que ayudare a ese hombre para que sonría.

La niña esbozo una sonrisa hermosa y muy grande sintiéndose orgullosa por su decisión de pedirle ayuda a su Papa.

0000000000000000000000000

Por la puerta entraba un guardia alarmado. Beryes se acerco de inmediato temiendo por su Lord. Gwendal le indico a Gadhar que lo siguiera al despacho y con total discreción. El noruego así lo hizo; Wólfram bajaba en ese instante y sin detenerse salió al jardín y busco a Francis -que era el encargado de los guardias esa noche-. El capitán de la guardia vio venir a un encolerizado rubio y temió por su vida; pero siendo un hombre valiente camino hasta encontrarse con su Lord.

_ Milord… No encontramos uno de los caballos y este –jalo a un hombre y lo aventó a los pies de Wólfram- asegura que no ha visto nada, pero estaba por salir con la calesa de Lord Saralegui…

_ ¡¿Y?

_ El no iba en ella.

_ ¡Con un demonio! ¡Dorcas! –El hombre calvo corrió hasta su Lord con las riendas de Ai ya ensillado y listo- ¡monten y síganme! ¡Y que los antepasados de ese pedazo de mierda rueguen por su alma, por que pronto la mandare con ellos!

El rubio ya cruzaba el portón cuando Gwendal y Conrad salían apresurados -ya informados por Gadhar-. Un grupo numeroso de hombres salió en busca del fugitivo, por su parte Cecile informaba muy discretamente a Janus de la situación, pues para este seria más fácil calmar a Shinou; cuando se enterara de esa afrenta a su familia y a su poder Real.

000000000000000000000000

En un acampado cerca del bosque von Bielefeld; los caballeros de Pequeño Simaron esperaban a su Lord y lo vieron venir, este paro y desmonto. Ordeno que pasaran a Yuuri a un nuevo carruaje y así emprendió de nuevo su camino; pero ahora respaldado por sus soldados.

00000000000000000000000000000

Beryes era retenido en calidad de rehén, custodiado por Ho y Samuel; el rubio de cabello largo le rogo a Shinou –que ya sabia todo por boca de su esposo- que lo dejaran marcharse, prometiendo regresar; pero el de ojos azules estaba demasiado molesto para, _siquiera_ pensar en su petición. Janus que se le consideraba el hombre mas sabio del reino, abogo con su esposo por el noble caballero, le recordó a Shinou los múltiples servicios que Beryes había llevado a cabo en favor de Shin Makoku. Esto fue crucial para que ahora Beryes cabalgara en busca de su… amado… sobrino, el caballo era espoleado al máximo; por eso es que ya se vislumbraba el grupo de caballeros de los Lores hermanos.

00000000000000000000000000000

Saralegui tenia recostado a Yuuri sobre sus piernas, observo al chico pero no sintió nada… era lógico pues otro doncel no le llamaba la atención, sin embargó el fin justificaba los medios y no perdería su feudo y si tenia que casarse con alguien que mejor que con _el prometido _delengreído rubio que lo había humillado en su propio castillo. Un movimiento demasiado brusco lo envió hasta el otro lado del carruaje y se golpeo, pero no solo el, si no También Yuuri cayo al piso del carruaje. La puerta salió despedida de sus goznes y una silueta que simulaba una aparición y que los rayos de la luna fueron iluminando lentamente… mostraba las facciones hermosas pero peligrosamente furiosas de… Wólfram von Bielefeld.

Continuara.


	22. Tu decisión

Agradeciendo sus comentarios

NUMENEESSE

Izumi Masen v.B

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**22. Tu Decisión**

Wólfram se abalanzo sobre Saralegui y este no pudo hacer mucho, el rubio de ojos verdes lo tomo de las solapas y lo saco del carruaje; aventándolo al piso; la furia de Wólfram era impresionante, pues estaba mezclada con temor de que a su prometido le hubiese pasado cualquier cosa y todo por ese obsesivo Lord. Wólfram desenvaino su espada y apunto al corazón del de cabello largo, este sintió un sudor frio y tétrico temiendo que su muerte estaba cerca.

_ ¡Desenvaina infeliz!

_... ¡¿Eres capaz de atacar a un hombre caído?

_ ¡Por esos te estoy esperando! si no ya te hubiese matado como te mereces… ¡Como animal!

La espada de Lord de Pequeño Simaron salió a relucir, sin embargo apenas estaba poniéndose en guardia cuando la espada de Wólfram ya estaba en dirección de su corazón, el filo del arma atravesó la piel y rompió arterias , la sangre mano desde el pecho de hombre herido. Wólfram retiro su espada y se quedo estático… El pecho de Beryes mostraba la herida mortal, el Sir cayo de hinojos viendo al de ojos verdes…

_ Lo… siento… Lord von Bie…le- la tos con rastros de sangre corto la frase- no puedo… permitir… que mi amado muera…

El cuerpo del mayor cayo de bruces y Saralegui grito agónicamente

_ ¡Beryes! -se hinco y tomo entre sus brazos a su tío, sus lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas- no debiste… no merezco tu sacrificio…

Conrad y Gwendal desmontaron apenas; pues el Caballero de Pequeño Simaron había espoleado su corcel hasta casi reventarlo, pasándolos y llegando antes. Ahora viendo la escena; los hermanos se dieron cuenta del _motivo_ de la prisa del rubio de pelo largo. Lord Bielefeld se acerco hasta los dos caídos y aun se puso en guardia.

_ Yo no quiero un sustituto -dijo con los labios apretados- ¡quiero que tu sangre riegue este lugar!

_ ¡Wólfram ya basta!

El rubio se volvió como una serpiente a punto de atacar, buscando quien se atrevía a interponerse en su defensa del honor… una figura muy parecida a él mismo, pero de ojos azules y centelleantes de poder y jerarquía; lo enfrentó

_ ¡Basta ya! yo me hare cargo; ve si tu prometido se encuentra bien.

El rubio, se inclino y obedeció a su monarca. Dio media vuelta -su furia evitaba que sintiera remordimiento o lastima, por Beryes- y se dirigió hasta el carruaje.

00000000000000000000000

En el castillo von Bielefeld. Cecile veía desde la atalaya hacia el horizonte, rogando por que no pasara a mayores y que su yerno estuviera a salvo; si no, ni el propio Shinou detendría la furia de Wólfram. El consorte real llego hasta la altura de la rubia.

_ Ellos estarán bien. Shinou, no quiso quedarse y prefirió ir para protegerlos.

_ Lo se, pero…

_ Tranquila presiento que todo se arreglara.

Lady Spitzberg asintió ya mas calmada, pues en todo el reino se conocía la clarividencia del Rey consorte Janus.

0000000000000000000000

Wólfram se adentro en el carruaje y temblando se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Yuuri, rozo su mano y sintiéndola tibia unas lagrimas de alivio, rodaron por su hermosas esmeraldas, tomo con infinita ternura y delicadeza a su prometido y lo aferro a su pecho, el moreno sintiendo el olor conocido y querido sonrió en su inconciencia. Con su mas que adorada carga Wólfram camino hasta su caballo y Francis le ayudo, Gwendal opto por quedarse con Shinou y Conrad regreso con Wólfram. Shinou se acerco a Saralegui y con voz amenazante le dijo.

_ Puedes dar por perdido tu titulo y tus tierras, mandare a que ten encarcelen…

_ Su majestad… por piedad… máteme…

El rubio de ojos azules giro su vista hacia su sobrino mayor, y este le devolvió la mirada asombrada.

_ Sin Beryes… no tengo por que vivir.

_Gwendal, revisa a Sir Beryes.

_ Si Heika -von Voltaire se acerco al cuerpo del caballero y lo volteo para revisar su pulso en la yugularpractica aprendida en uno de sus viajes- esta vivo.

_ Bien,… lo ves Saralegui, aun tienes el motivo para vivir -en cautiverio- pero vivir.

El numeroso grupo cabalgó de regreso al castillo, los siervos de Saralegui, iban escoltados por dos guardias. Shinou se estiro con pereza; su molestia ya había pasado y ahora solo tenia sueño y ganas… de _cenarse_ a su esposo. La voz de Gwendal lo despertó.

_ ¿Qué hará con ellos?

_ Pensé en encarcelarlo en las mas oscuras mazmorras y que no vieran la luz de sol… pero… creo que aun tiene salvación, pero eso será decidido por tu hermano.

_ ¡Oh! entonces morirán.

_ Bueno que esperabas del pequeño rubio _que ustedes educaron_.

_ …

00000000000000000000

Wólfram entro a su castillo y desmonto con ayuda de Dorcas, entro por las cocinas y subió hasta su habitación; Cecile ya lo esperaba junto con un Shori que por mas que Yozak le oculto la situación; tenia radar cuida- hermano- menor integrado y lo había percibido. El cuerpo del moreno fue acomodado en la amplia cama y Cecile mando a llamar a julia y Gisela que eran sanadoras. Ellas llegaron de inmediato y se dispusieron a atender a Yuuri. El rubio veía todo con el seño fruncido y muy preocupado.

_ Tiene un golpe en la cabeza pero al parecer no es grave, solo perdió el conocimiento, hay que esperar a que despierte.

_ Gracias Julia -dijo suspirando Wólfram.

Todos salieron dejando a la pareja descansar, Wólfram se quito la chaqueta y la camisa, junto con las botas y se recostó cerca de su amado morenito.

_ Vamos cariño abre tus hermosas obsidianas… mira que si no lo haces la boda en el jardín se cancelara…

_ N… no… yo… ya quiero… casarme…

_ ¡Yuuri!

_ Wolf –el moreno comenzó a llorar, pues estaba muy asustado, pero a la vez… aliviado- Te juro que yo no… nunca… te dejaría…

_ Shhh lo se, lo se.

El rubio abrazo y consoló a su prometido hasta que este se calmo. Yuuri beso con pasión a su prometido y este correspondió de igual manera tomo entre sus brazos al moreno lo coloco con suavidad sobre el lecho y no dejo de besarlo, bajo por el cuello de Yuuri marcando con delicadeza al chico bajo él, le quito el camisón y lo dejo caer en suelo el rubio de desvistió con rapidez observado por su pareja quien con intenciones de encender si cabe mas a su rubio abrió las piernas mostrando su miembro ya erecto y su entrada; ofreciéndose a su futuro esposo cual sacrificio a los dioses, el rubio llego hasta ese agujerito y lo beso dejando que su saliva preparara la que en un futuro inmediato alojaría su propio pene, los gemidos de Yuuri le indicaron que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y de un empujón se clavo en el cuerpo del doncel quien aunque con dolor lo recibió gustoso, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar y poco rato después ambos llegaron al clímax demostrándolo con un grito, afortunadamente las paredes de piedra no dejaban salir los sonidos, el moreno busco el pecho de su rubio amor y se acomodo mimoso en el, Wólfram acariciaba los cabellos obsidiana esperando lo que su pequeño tenia que decir y lo escucho.

_Wolf.

_ ¿Si?

_Saralegui…quería...

El joven Shibuya relato la conversación que tuvo con Sara detalladamente no deseaba por nada del mundo guardarle algún secreto a su prometido, el rubio escuchaba atentamente mientras la rabia, la duda y la incertidumbre crecía dentro de el, cuando Yuuri dejo de hablar; el con toda la sangre fría que necesito pregunto.

_ ¿Y que pensabas hacer? ambos sabemos que tu buen corazón no dejaría sin ayuda a nadie, si en tus manos esta, pero te pregunto que es mas importante la felicidad de otros o la nuestra; ese tipo abuso de tu buena voluntad.

_Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma verdad -el rubio asintió con los ojos cerrados- Ni el ni nadie volverá a hacerme dudar; te amo demasiado, cuando me conto todo esto; realmente una muy pequeña parte lo pensó por un momento, pero una frase que tu me dijiste, hizo que me decidiera.

_...

_"Si tu caes, yo caeré contigo" y mi vida… yo nunca permitiré que tu caigas, no si puedo evitarlo; te amo demasiado como para permitirlo.

_Y yo te amo de la misma manera. No te preocupes mas por esa basura, recibirá su merecido.

Esa noche nació Lord Yuuri von Bielefeld, esposo confiable y Padre protector, uno de los dos pilares del Señorío Bielefeld.

La pareja se mimo mutuamente; mientras el rubio le susurraba al oído a su esposo algo que lo hizo sonreír plenamente.

…Te amo, mi doncel Shibuya…

0000000000000000000000000

Janus veía a su esposo que jugaba con el pequeño Ken tratando de cansarlo y que por fin durmiera, el niño vio a su padre rubio e hizo un puchero, Janus se acerco y tomo entre sus brazos a su heredero.

_ ¿Tienes hambre? Si te doy ¿te dormirás? Lo prometes

El niño gorjeo feliz; mientras Shinou miraba embelesado la escena, pero regreso a la realidad.

_ ¿Por que no le das botella? luego no puedo tocarte _ahí_, por que estas muy sensible.

_ ¡Oh cállate Rey pervertido!

Ken ignoro las voces indignadas de sus padres y comenzó a comer feliz, la voz de su papi se volvió dulce pues la cantaba y sus ojitos azules se fueron cerrando.

_ ¿Amor?

_ No lo hare contigo hasta que Ken este totalmente dormido.

_ Bueno… aunque aprecio la invitación, deseaba hablarte de otra cosa.

_ Lord Saralegui

_ Si.

_ Me lo imagine.

_ Que crees… -el hombre de cabello negro interrumpió al rubio.

_Ese chico es un doncel.

Continuara.

Ah espero que les haya gustado y opinen que pasara con Saralegui? Ustedes deciden jejeje


	23. Boda

Agradeciendo a:

Izumi Masen v.B

NUMENEESSE

Si me falto alguien recuérdenmelo.

**23. Boda**

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ Guarda silencio, vas a despertarlo.

_ Pues, no me digas las cosas tan repentinamente.

_ ¡Oh por favor! ¡¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

_...

_ Oh, Dios, ¿su estatura?

_...

_ ¿Su figura delicada?

_ …

_ No se como llegaste a ser Rey…

_ ¡Yo si! ¡Tuve un excelente consejero, y Daijenka!

_ Bueno y eso… ¡Por que prácticamente me raptaste del monasterio!

_ No, no; eso no es cierto, solo hice ver a los Monjes que a mi lado tus conocimientos serian muy bien aprovechados y que tu consejo me haría un buen Monarca.

_ Aha, y entonces ¿por que no me dejaste solo como Daijenka? ¿Por qué me convertiste en tu esposo?

_ Eso es obvio… Por que me enamore de ti como un idiota y no permitiría que nadie te arrebatara de mi lado… La cuestión es que Lord Saralegui es un doncel y por ese hecho, entiendo un poco su actitud, se quiso asegurar de no perder su feudo.

_ Ves como si piensas.

_ ¡Oye!

_ Y bien su alteza ¿que hará? ¿Lo castigaras con las mazmorras o lo ejecutaran?

_ No lo se… después de todo el hecho de que sea un doncel cambia las cosas, ¡pero conociendo a mi sobrino eso no le importara y exigirá su cabeza en bandeja de plata!

_ Seguramente… pero amado esposo, ¿no cuentas acaso con tu Soukoku para hablar con Yuuri?

_ ¿Crees que el pueda convencer a Wólfram?

_ ¡¿De que hablas? Si nosotros los consortes _apoyamos_ a nuestro Lord y _aceptamos_ su fallo… casi siempre.

_ ¿Entonteces? No entiendo.

_ Cariño, no subestimes la mirada de adoración de un doncel y el poder que tiene este sobre…

_ Nosotros.

_ Exacto mi Rey.

Y Shinou lo comprobó; ya que Ken dormía en su habitación con su nana y su Soukoku estaba recostado en su pecho y dormía tranquilo, con las pieles de ambos tocándose por su desnudez.

0000000000000000000000000

Saralegui veía como atendían a Beryas, sus ojos seguían a las dos sanadoras que luchaban por salvare la vida, los trapos se amontonaban llenos de sangre en la mesa y el de ojos amatistas sintió que iba perdiendo a su… amor.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas; cuando la de cabello azul le informo que el hombre estaba fuera de peligro. Él sonrió con delicadeza y al querer acercarse a la cama del enfermo; los grilletes y los guardias se lo impidieron. Gisela se planto frente a los dos caballeros.

_ Déjenlo que se acerque, no creo que pueda escapar llevando _eso_ en las manos y pies –Susana Julia asintió y los dos hombres permitieron que el pequeño rubio -tal vez por su derrota o si estado de animo, se veía mas frágil que de costumbre-, caminara hasta llegar al lecho. Sara se hinco e intento tocar la frente del herido, pero nuevamente las cadenas se lo impidieron; un poco frustrado pero consiente que esa era la despedida; el chico se acerco lo que pudo, para besar a Beryes.

_ Descansa mi fiel protector, ya no debes acompañarme en el destino que ahora enfrento… Te amo, perdóname por no decírtelo antes… pero si lo hacia… no tendríamos donde vivir, ni sustento -el rubio se levantó y camino hacia las sanadoras – Gracias, ¿se los puedo encargar? -las dos mujeres asintieron; siguió su camino hasta los guardias y solo les dijo- estoy listo.

El grupo de tres hombres salió de la habitación y caminaron rumbo a donde el preso pasaría la noche.

Yuuri se veía en el espejo, de frente y de perfil, su camisón le llegaba hasta los tobillos y no había mucho que mostrar ¿entonces que es lo que buscaba? Wólfram se despertó y al no sentir a su prometido se levanto veloz; cuando abrió las cortinas del lecho y noto la amada presencia; se tranquilizo y se sentó a observar a su moreno, que daba vueltas y vueltas frente al espejo. Yuuri no había notado que tenia un espectador y seguía en su mundo, murmurando.

_… No, no se nota… espero que el traje no me quede justo… y tu no te atrevas a mostrarte…

Wólfram escuchaba las frases sueltas pero las iba hilando y... ¡comprendió!

_ ¡Yuuri! –El aludido brinco del susto, y el rubio corrió a atenderlo- lo siento mi niño, no quería asustarte ¿estas bien?

_ Si…

_ ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

_… ¿Te amo?

_ Y yo a ti… pero otra cosa… tal vez…

_ ¡Oh vamos Wólfram tu ya lo sabes!

_ Si, pero quiero oírlo de ti.

_ Nuestro segundo hijo… bien en camino.

_ Mi niño… mis tres niños, como los quiero.

_ No lo diremos, hasta que estemos casados.

_ Si esa es tu decisión, esta bien –el rubio tomo en sus brazos a su amado moreno y lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo recostó, abrazándolo muy pegado a su cuerpo.

_ Wolf

_ …

_Creo que fue la noche del callejón de Shin Makoku.

_ ¡Cielos!

000000000000000000000000

Después del desayuno Gisela subió a revisar al Beryas y encontró a este muy pálido pero de pie; buscando su ropa; la mujer lo regaño y le mando a guardar reposo pero el caballero se resistía, preguntando desesperado por Saralegui. La chica salió para buscar ayuda, y por azares de destino; Wólfram y Yuuri salían de su habitación - habían desayunado ahí- y al mujer corrió hasta el rubio y lo guio, para la habitación del paciente. Esta caminaba dando tumbos; y cuando Wólfram vio esto; camino hasta el y lo sostuvo con fuerza, llevándolo a la cama. Gisela se acerco y ayudo a recostar de nuevo a Beryes.

_ ¡Esta muy afiebrado! seguramente esta delirando – La sanadora tomo varios paños y los mojo para colocarlo en la frente del Sir.

Yuuri miraba desde la puerta sin entrar y espero a que su prometido le informara, no desconfiaba de Beryes y mucho menos en este estado; pero era mejor no volver a cometer errores. Von Bielefeld lo llamo.

_ Yuuri cariño, llama a alguna de las doncellas.

_Y a Susana Julia, por favor.

_ S… i

_ Y Yuuri… ve con cuidado.

_ Si Wólfram.

El moren camino apresurado pero con cuidado y ya casi llegaba a las escaleras; cuando vio a Lasagna que salió de uno de los cuarto, llevando mantas.

_ Lasagna, ve por Doria y por Lady Julia, que vayan al cuarto de Sir Beryas.

Con las órdenes dadas el moreno regreso; Wólfram estaba de pie viendo como Gisela trabajaba. Yuuri entro y se coloco a su lado; el rubio lo abrazo de inmediato.

_ ¿Él estará bien?

_ No lo se.

_ No te culpes.

_ Es difícil para un hombre, pero… si se ama, te conviertes en su fuerza, su escudo y su sostén.

_ No creo que sea diferente para nosotros, sus parejas.

_ Si, amor.

Las tres mujeres que venían a ayudar entraron y la pareja opto por salir para no estorbar; caminaron muy abrazados; bajaron las escaleras y Cecile los esperaba al final de ellas.

_ ¡¿Por qué no están arreglados? ¡Se casan en horas y aun no están listos!

_ Pero… no se… suspendió

_ ¡Claro que no! Vamos a sus habitaciones, Greta cariño ve por tu tío Gunter y dile que lo veo en el cuarto de Yuuri

_ Si mi Lady.

_ Mi niña tan formal -decía la rubia, mientras jalaba a un pobre moreno que no sabia ni que estaba pasando.

0000000000000000000000

El lugar del festejo estaba hermoso y totalmente listo, el lago fue cubierto por pétalos de rosas, los mesones fueron acomodados en forma de herradura en la parte central las sillas de las parejas. Los postes de madera que sostenían las sedas -que cubrían el lugar- adornados por cadenas de flores entrelazadas , las fuentes de frutas y dulces esparcidas por todas las mesas, las barricas de vino ya apiladas en su lugar -antes preparado- y el pequeño altar al fondo, pues aprovechando dos arboles que crecían muy juntos y con las ramas entrelazadas; hacían una capilla natural, siguiendo ese diseño el camino hacia el castillo, sembrado también de pétalos, pero a diferencia del lago -este tenia variedad- no solo había rosas, sino jazmines, azucenas y lirios; ya solo faltaban los invitados y por supuesto los novios.

00000000000000000000000000

En el lado opuesto se veía a Saralegui, observando por la única ventana -con barrotes- el lugar era muy austero; pero eso era lo de menos, para Saralegui la luz que disfrutaba seria la ultima; y solo deseaba una sola cosa… volver a ver los ojos llenos de amor de Beryas.

0000000000000000000000000

Con Yuuri las cosas se veían más optimistas, Cecile y Gunter ayudaban al moreno a prepararse; Shori opinaba desde su asiento. Greta y Lucian jugaban en la misma estancia –con sus respectivas: Dama de Compañía y nana- quienes intentaron por todos los medios que no se desarreglaran; pues ellos ya estaban vestidos con su ropa de gala.

0000000000000000000000000

Wólfram ya esperaba en una de las salas - ya vestido-, tomaba una copa con los otros, charlando amenamente y por supuesto escondiendo los nervios que sentía, después de todo se llevaría muchas burlas si se le notaba su estado real. En eso momento entro Shinou y le palmeo las espalda; asegurando que esa seria la ultima copa que se tomaría estando soltero, después empezó una conversación, acerca de que los compadecía y por supuesto, entendía; pues cuando los donceles se embarazaban eran casi una tortura, pues tenían mas malestares que las mujeres. La cara del rubio próximo a casarse se puso pálida y su boca se abrió... una risotada de todos los demás le devolvió el alma al cuerpo; Si. El Rey bromeaba, cuando las risas terminaron; Shinou los invito a todos para que se sentaran y cuando todos los Lores lo hicieron; el rubio Monarca empezó la conversación –ya con semblante muy serio-.

_ ¿Qué deseas hacer con Saralegui, Wólfram?

_ No quiero que su egoísmo, me vuelva a afectar, su muerte seria la solución.

_ ¿No es muy arriesgado ejecutar a uno de sus Lores? su Majestad - comentaba Stoffel.

_ No, sus tierras serán otorgadas a uno de mí más fieles caballeros… Sir Yozak.

_ Su Majestad es un honor…

_ ¿Pero?

_ Mi esposo espera a nuestro primogénito y no puedo dejarlo solo, mucho menos llevarlo en un viaje tan largo.

_ Bien, tal vez si posponemos la ejecución de Lord Saralegui… hasta que tu hijo o hija nazca.

_ Si, su Alteza.

_ Bien ¿No te opondrás verdad Wólfram?

_ Lo que su Majestad disponga, es o que se hará.

_ Eso es todo, pues… ¡A disfrutar la fiesta!

La reunión finalizo y todos salieron, pero Shinou pidió que Gwendal se quedara, este asintió con una reverencia.

_ ¿Qué opinas?

_ Su Majestad… se que el plazo fue, para que mi hermano cambie de opinión.

_ Por supuesto; no deseo ser recordado como un asesino y mucho menos por ser injusto… si hubiese un motivo para indultar a Lord Saralegui…

_ Usted lo haría, me lo imagino. Y yo se lo agradecería.

_ ¡¿Cómo?

_ Wólfram tienen carácter explosivo… pero cuando esto se enfrié, el se sentirá muy culpable y si ese hombre muere; aun queda Beryas, no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados, se vengara y esto se hará interminable.

_ Así es. Por el momento hay que celebrar; pero este asunto aún queda pendiente

_ Buscaremos un motivo y si no lo hay… lo crearemos.

_ ¿Sabes? es lo mismo que me dijo mi esposo.

Una hora mas tarde el padre William. Prior del monasterio; unía para toda la vida a Wólfram y Yuuri en el altar, quienes habían pasado por mucho pero que ahora recibían su recompensa. Los besos sellaron el final de la ceremonia. Las hurras y aplausos no se hicieron esperar; Greta corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó muy feliz.

La celebración comenzó; el vino y la comida comenzaron a correr sin reparo, los dulces fueron el postre -y para Yuuri y Shori- el plato principal, los juglares cantaban canciones alegres, mientras algunas chicas del pueblo se unían a ellos coreando y bailando.

Yuuri era mimado por su esposo y este se dejaba hacer; hasta que el rubio le llamo la atención.

_Yuuri no puedes alimentarte solo de dulces.

_Si, si puedo sobre todo por que tu hijo eso quiere comer.

El rubio lo miro un rato y sonrió radiante; atrás quedaban los celos, los peligros y la desconfianza. Aquí y ahora su doncel era suyo, solamente suyo; su hija y el que venia, su mayor triunfo ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

La rueda parar bailar se formo y Wólfram llevo a su moreno; se coloco en el centro y lo tomo entre sus brazos, acunándolo y moviéndose al ritmo del laúd y los tambores*

La tarde cayo y la multitud de antorchas fueron prendidos; los siervos llamaron a la pareja de recién casados hasta la orilla del lago. Uno de los arqueros del castillo tomo una flecha encendida y la disparo, la saeta dio en el blanco y una pira enorme sobre una balsa, se encendí formando un espectáculo muy hermoso, con las llamas reflejándose en las ondas cristalina: Fuego y Agua en perfecta armonía… como Yuuri Y Wólfram, tan distintos pero… tan compatibles: uno sin quemar… solo ofreciendo calor y otro dando la vida… con su existir.

El festejo duro hasta muy entrada la madrugada -y eso- algunos se quedaron hasta la mañana celebrando.

00000000000000000000000

La noche de bodas de la pareja fue -aunque increíble- bastante tranquila pues ellos ya se habían adelantado y esa noche solo deseaban dormir con su compañero; disfrutando la mutua compañía.

Continuara.

Lo siento no se como se llaman, los tocan en la música celta si quieren verlos; les recomiendo Dulaman, de Celtic Woman.

Nos leemos y espero su reviews por fis, un agradecimiento a todo los que siguen esta historia y espero que les haya gustado un poquito este capitulo.


	24. ¿Y el futuro?

Agradeciendo a

NUMENEESSE

() -así aparece en el mensaje-.

Izumi Masen v.B

Lapislazuli Stern

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

24 ¿Y El Futuro?

Lord Blanchet estaba de nuevo en _ese_ lugar, seguramente por eso el Rey confiaba en que cumpliera al pie de la letra con sus ordenes. Lady Alazor lo esperaba en las escaleras del castillo, su semblante reflejaba la angustia y desesperación, el Lord supuso que las noticias ya habían llegado a sus oídos. El hombre bajo del carruaje y llego hasta ella besando su mano.

_ Mi Lady.

_ Lord Jules… Pase por favor… pero aun no puedo creer que se preste a esta bajeza ¡El Rey sabe que mi linaje desciende de los fundadores de Shin Makoku!

_ ¡Mi Lady es decreto del Rey! ¡Y no hay excusas!

_ ¡¿Excusas? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

_ Mi Lady de usted depende como desea dejar estas propiedad… ayudada por mis guardias o por su propio pie.

La rubia lo miro indignada y entro al castillo sin esperar a Lord Blanchet, su doncella la siguió por las escaleras y entro con ella a su habitación. La rubia destruyo todo a su paso y cuando termino giro hacia la chica.

_ Busca mis mejores galas.

La joven asintió. Vestida como una princesa; Alazor salió al balcón… Y se arrojo. Su orgullo, no le permitiría abandonar su posición y poder, para ella que no conocía otro tipo de vida… el renunciar a su estatus; era como morir y… eso hizo.

0000000000000000000000

El prisionero fue informado del suicidio de su madre y en un gesto de total consideración se le permitió asistir a las exequias. Beryas aun estaba convaleciente pero ya estaba mas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando le dijeron lo de su hermana; el negó, ella no soportaría una vida de pobreza o servidumbre y al despojarlos de la tierra de Pequeño Simaron; a Alezor ya no le quedaba nada, el amor de su hijo -para vergüenza del rubio Sir-, no fue motivo suficiente para ella.

0000000000000000000000

Saralegui veía como si fuese una alucinación; todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, una figura conocida se acerco, Beryas estaba con él y el de ojos ámbar lo agradeció.

_ Ella no resistió.

_ Mi hermana… nunca lucho por nada y esta vez por desgracia… no es una excepción.

_ Bueno, veamos el lado bueno… la vere pronto

_… La veremos pronto.

_ Esta vez no puedes acompañarme.

_ Oh mi Lord, eso no lo decide usted.

_ Déjame el consuelo de saberte vivo y… feliz.

_ Una vida sin ti ¡¿Y aun así quieres que sea feliz? –el rubio menor quiso hablar; pero el mayor lo callo, poniendo un dedo en sus labios- no por favor, no insistas.

Yozak y Conrad veían a distancia la interacción de la pareja de rubios y el de ojos azules pregunto.

_ ¿Lo ejecutaran?

_ No lo se, eso lo decidirá el Rey y los afectados.

_No lo justifico… pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

_ …

00000000000000000000000

Yuuri estaba vestido con la bata de su esposo; se veía muy gracioso ya que esta le nadaba, pero lo mejor de eso es que Greta cabía también en ella y estaban arrebujados sobra la cama… comiendo dulces y leyendo un cuento; Wólfram había salido para atender a los Lores y Yuuri aprovechó para traer a su hija y darle la buena noticia y contrario a lo que se pensaría; la niña estuvo feliz por la noticia.

_ Mira papi, este vestido es hermoso.

_ Supongo que si cariño; pero a mi no me quedaría ese color.

_ ¡Papi! jajaja lo decía para mí.

_ ¡Oh! Bueno… hay que decirle a Doria; que le informe a la costurera que lo haga.

_… Pero mejor espero, por que estara ocupada haciendo la ropa de mi hermanito.

_ Esos si.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio entro, al ver a su familia, remoloneando camino hasta la cama y se acomodo junto a ellos.

_ ¡¿Qué hacen?

_…Pensando en como gastar la fortuna von Bielefeld.

_ ¡Que bien! Ya es hora de que alguien lo haga… Greta cariño lamento decirlo pero tu institutriz te espera.

_ Pero Wolf, yo quiero estar con mi niña otro ratito.

_ Esta bien Papi, tengo que atender a los invitados.

_ Si, mi princesa von Bielefeld, es tan parecida a mi.

_ ¡Oye! yo también soy su papi.

_ No se enojen; me perezco a los dos.

La niña los beso a ambos y salió corriendo; la pequeña castaña atendería los niños de la nobleza; no es que fueran muchos; solo un par de ellos -entre los que Lucián también contaba-. Yuuri se acerco y beso a su esposo.

_ Te amo Wólfram.

_ Y yo a ti.

_ ¿Wolf?

_ Si.

_ ¿Que pasara con Saralegui? ¡Antes de que pienses mal! ¡Solo quiero saber no voy a abogar por él ni nada parecido!

_… Estoy indeciso… cuando te secuestro no pensé en nada mas que acabar con su vida; y cuando me entere de que _alguien_ venia en camino, mi furia creció por que tu y el o ella pudieron salir lastimados, por culpa de ese idiota, pero… no lo se, ha perdido a su madre y ya no le quedan, ni tierras ni nada.

_ Si, creo que el Rey fue justo.

_ Si, además siendo un doncel; no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… tal vez el exilio.

_ Lo que tu creas mejor.

_ Eso dices, ¿pero por que sonríes? esperabas que claudicara.

El moreno lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso con pasión.

_ Si amor, nunca me defraudas.

0000000000000000000000000

El grupo cabalgo hasta el anochecer y descansaron, para retomar la marcha al amanecer; Yozak acomodo su manta cerca del fuego y se dispuso a dormir; con el prisionero bien escoltado por dos guardias, no había por que preocuparse. El de cabello naranja sintió que Conrad se sentaba a su lado.

_ ¿Y como convenciste a Shori para quedarse?

_ La verdad… es que ni siquiera hizo el intento de acompañarme.

_...

_ Digamos que mi casa se convirtió en cuartel general de las mujeres y donceles de los Lores, según tengo entendido para adecuar la habitación de… -asegura el Rey Janus- Freya.

_ Te dijo que seria niña.

_ Si.

_ Entonces lo será.

_ Me encantaría que lo fuera.

_ Creo que me estoy quedando atrás.

_ Si, solo falta Wólfram.

_ Entonces tengo tiempo.

_… ¿Y que harás con ellos?

_ Gwendal dijo que quitáramos la guardia a media noche, si Beryas… _aprovecha_ ese tiempo no es nuestra culpa.

_ ¡Gwendal!

_ Si… pero yo creo que son las ordenes… de Shinou.

_ Eso es más factible… bueno pues ya casi es hora, espero que no _hagan ruido_ por que quiero dormir.

_... Abelard, Bingham, pueden ir a dormir nosotros velaremos.

_ Si mi Lord –gritaron los soldados.

Saralegui dormía en la tienda y Beryas cuidaba la entrada de esta y no es que desconfiara de las personas con las que viajaban; pero deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que les quedara al lado de Sara; por eso cuando vio acercarse a Conrad espero.

_ Vamos a dormir ¿Puedo confiar en tu honor que no escaparas?

_ De que serviría, la muerte nos alcanzara hasta donde escapemos.

_ Bien… deberías de darle –el castaño se ruborizo no sabiendo como seguir, pero Yozak se acerco a ayudarlo.

_ _Darle_ _una buena despedida_.

Beryas entendió; pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, pero negó.

_ No podría abusar de su estado tan frágil.

_ Si hubiese _algo_ que detuviera la condena o la anulara…

Los dos hombres se alejaron y entraron en sus mantas dejando al rubio de pelo largo meditando, después de un rato… este se decidió y entro con sigilo a la tienda; se acerco a Saralegui y lo beso con delicadeza, este abrió los ojos y al reconocer la figura amada enredo sus delgados brazos en el cuello de Beryas; los besos de este se tornaron mas ardientes; despojo al menor de sus ropas y se desnudo él y así se abrazaron mas apretados; sus miembros reaccionaron alzándose y se rozaron. Beryas se coloco entre las piernas de Sara y lo masturbo no dejando de besarlo, con el liquido pre seminal lo preparó hasta que creyó que el de abalo estaba listo. El de coleta lo penetro sintiendo la estreches de su sobrino… casi se corre pero resistió y sintiendo las caderas -dé su ahora amante- moverse comenzó las embestidas; sus gemido fueron acallados por besos, peros sus corazones gritaban de satisfacción. Llegaron al orgasmo y Beryas rogo a los dioses por el milagro.

_ Te amo… y me has dado… la mejor despedida.

_ ¿Quien sabe el futuro mi niño?... puede ser bienvenida.

Saralegui ya no respondió pues ya dormia

0000000000000000000000000000

La tarde de dia siguiente llegaron a Bielefeld. Por la noche se inicio el proceso de despojé de titulo y tierras. Stoffel fue el encargado de informar la sentencia.

_ Saralegui se le condena a…

_ ¡Espere! Su majestad –interrumpió Beryas, un ademan de Shinou le concedió la palabra- Mi sobrino, puede estar esperando un hijo…

_ Bueno eso cambia las cosas – sonrió Shinou. Janus rodo los ojos, su esposo no era bueno fingiendo, afortunadamente… todos lo sabían, así que nadie lo tomo en cuenta- Se le condena a vivir en tierras von Voltaire bajo la custodia del Lord de dichas tierras; por supuesto, sin ostentar ningún titulo… ¿Estas de acuerdo Wólfram? – El de ojos verdes miro a su tío y suspiro resignado, la pequeña mano de Yuuri apretó la suya y su sonrisa le infundio paciencia.

_ Su majestad tiene la ultima palabra.

_ Bien eso es todo… pero una falta solo una mas y ya no habrá poder humano que te salve -amenazo Shinou a Sara. Este se hinco y agradeció la benevolencia del Rey y… de von Bielefeld.

0000000000000000000000000

Al siguiente día las visitas –incluidos sus hermanos y su madre- dejaron von Bielefeld, ya que todos tenían muchos trabajos en sus castillos; para sorpresa de Yozak y Shori los Reyes prometieron regresar para el nacimiento de Freya – en unos síes meses- . Wólfram y Yuuri optaron por guardar el secreto de la espera de su hijo o hija para ellos, desbaban disfrutar su intimidad, y de su pequeña familia.

Continuara.

Este es casi el final el siguiente será mas un epilogo.

Reviews?


	25. Epilogo

Agradeciendo a:

Izumi Masen v.B

NUMENEESSE

A todos y todas las que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic.

**Epilogo**

¿El bosque seria un buen lugar? juraba que si seguía insistiendo con lo mismo se escondería ahí; Shori camino con paso tranquilo hasta llegar detrás de las caballerizas y ahí se sentó para disfrutar de tranquilidad, los gritos de Yozak se volvieron desesperados.

_ ¡Shori! ¡¿Amor donde etas?

El de cabello negro ignoro a su esposo y se dispuso a tomar una siesta, y es que Yozak lo había atosigado prácticamente toda la mañana con que no debía, caminar, alimentar a las gallinas, ir a ver a los caballos, etc. Bueno ¡prácticamente que se quedara tirado cual roca! ¡Shori toda su vida había trabajado! no sabia, ni quería estar sin hacer nada y un embarazo no era una enfermedad mortal como para reposar día si y día también. El de ojos azules salió corriendo en dirección del castillo, para ver su si esposo estaba escondiéndose con su hermano… de nuevo; pero es que no podía evitar ser tan sobreprotector después de todo su esposo y su hija eran lo mas importante en su vida; William lo vio pasar corriendo y el arquero sonrió; seguramente buscaba - otra vez- a su fugitivo esposo. Yozak llego hasta el jardín y Yuuri lo miro desde este, pues arreglaba las flores; Greta estaba con él pues Wólfram atendía los asuntos de la compra de algunas cabezas de ganado pero había que traerlas desde Coralia y eso llevaba, tiempo, dinero y hombres para hacer el viaje. El Soukoku se levanto con ayuda de Hugh -su guardia personal- y se acerco a su cuñado, Greta tomo la mano de su papi.

_Hola tío, si busca a tío Shori, él no ha venido.

_ Así es Yozak ahora no ha venido a esconderse… entiendo tu preocupación, pero mi hermano no esta acostumbrado a depender de nadie, pero tenle paciencia cuando lo necesite, él mismo te buscara…

_ Pero…

_ Hugh, acompaña a Yozak para que lo busque por aquí.

_ No Hugh quédate con papi yo iré con mi tío.

_ Si mi Lady.

Yuuri sonrió orgulloso y regreso a sus flores, si su esposo no estaba como el pobre de Yozak era por que él había aprendido de su experiencia y trataba de ser independiente -sin ocultarle nada a Wólfram-, termino de podar y de nuevo se levanto y Hugh camino a su lado.

_ Vamos a la cocina a ver como va la comida.

_ Si mi Lord.

_ Hugh ¿Ya salió William a revisar ese ataque?

_ Si mi Lord lleva a su hermano y a Abelard.

_ Espero que sea solo un lobo, y no una jauría, eso seria muy peligroso.

_ No se preocupe los tres son buenos cazadores y los parientes de William los acompañaran, cuando lleguen al pueblo.

_ Que bien, Wólfram estaba preocupado, esta vez ha sido ganado pero si llegan a atacar a las persona.

_ No llegara a eso.

_ Bien, te lo encargo.

_ Si mi Lord.

Wólfram salía con Yozak que ya sonreía menos tenso y Greta corría delante de ellos.

_ ¡Lo encontramos papi! ¡Estaba detrás del establo de su casa!

_ Oh dios, y ¿Dónde esta ahora?

_ Durmiendo en casa, Anna lo esta cuidando, los siento Bocchan.

_ Esta bien Yozak conozco a estos Shibuya.

_ ¡Wolf! –rezongó Yuuri.

La pareja von Bielefeld y su hija vieron marchar a Yozak, y ellos entraron a comer; Yuuri caminaba del brazo de Wólfram pues este siempre lo prefería así. Mientras Greta se adelantaba con Hugh para ver que todo estuviese listo.

_ La semana que viene llegan sus majestades.

_ Si ya hemos iniciado con los preparativos para recibirlos, y Shori asegura que será buen tiempo pues cree que *Amara nacerá en estos días.

_ ¿Tu cariño como te sientes?

_ ¡Oh yo muy bien a este pequeño aun le falta un mes!... Aunque

_ ¡¿Si?

_ ¿No estoy muy gordo?

_... No.

_ Wólfram te amo pero eres muy malo mintiendo; por si las dudas cuando venga Julia para mi revisión. Le preguntare.

_ Me parece bien –Wólfram camino abrazando a su redondito doncel; la verdad es que a él no le importaba demasiado si su amado había crecido… un poco de los lados, el lo seguía viendo sumamente sensual.

0000000000000000000000000

Gunter caminaba de la mano con Lucian, este intentaba dar unos pasitos pero aun no se atrevía, ya estaba por cumplir un año, pero no se decidía a caminar. Gwendal entro acompañado de Beryes.

_ ¿Cómo les fue?

_ Al parecer, solo fue un mal entendido no había tales bandidos solo eran gitanos intentando acampara en ese lugar.

_ ¡¿y se los permitiste?

_ Yo estaré al pendiente mi Lord.

_ ¡Oh! entonces no le veo el problema… a ver Lucian ve con papa –el niño miro a papi con esos ojos iguales a los suyos y luego a la gran figura de su padre que le ofreció los brazos, el niño se tambaleo y Gwendal corrió hasta él cargándolo, Gunter los miro a los dos y negó- Si te ve pendiente no lo intentara.

_ No veo la prisa, aun no cumple un año.

_ Faltan tres días para eso.

_ Si no quiere, no lo puedes obligar.

_ ¡Oh cielos! ¡Par de necios!

Beryas se disculpo retirándose, no podía opinar si en unos meses estaría igual de consentidor con el suyo o suya. Saralegui lo vio llegar desde el portal de su casa –una cabaña de dos pisos, sencilla sin ser tan pobre- El de cabello largo camino mas rápido para abrazar a su esposo que aun le costaba algo de trabajo las labores del hogar, pero que con la ayuda de sus dos sirvientes se las ingeniaba. Janus considero que Beryas podía quedarse con su fortuna, siendo que la había ganado exponiendo su vida en las batallas y era justo pago por su servició al reino. Besándose y con las caricias del mayor sobre el vientre de su pareja entraron a su hogar, ya no quedaba nada de orgullo vano del de ojos ámbar; ni rencor, solo esa nueva vida que crecía dentro de Saralegui que significaba un nuevo principio para ellos.

000000000000000000000

En el castillo von Voltaire, Gwendal besaba el cuello de su esposo que se dejaba hacer; las manos del moreno recorrían el pecho pálido, apretando las tetillas, las ropas de Gunter fueron retiradas una a una con delicadeza, para venerar la piel que su esposo adoraba, las marcas de su encuentro nocturno se veían aun frescas y Gwendal opto por remarcarlas; las piernas de Gunter se abrieron para darle espacio a su amante y este solo con el pantalón se recostó entre ellas y sobre el cuerpo que lo recibía también gustoso, friccionaron sus penes erectos y Gunter desato la única prenda de su amado, la fue bajando para colar la mano y masturbar ese pedazo de carne; con ese tratamiento estuvo listo para la acción y la entrada del de cabello lavanda, lo sintió palmo a palmo conquistando terreno hasta posesionarse de todo. Las estocadas eran rudas y fieras como lo era ese hombre Voltaire, y Gunter lo amaba cada veza mas por eso y… por todo. Respirando aun agitados se besaron y confirmaron esa entrega, Gwendal le susurro.

_ ¿Ya me perdonaste?

_ No estaba enojado. A Lucian los consentimos demasiado los dos.

_ Es nuestro único hijo.

_ Por el momento.

_ Bueno cuando eso pase ya veremos.

_ Bien

Se abrazaron y durmieron una siesta en lo que su pequeño despertaba y los llamaba a los dos.

0000000000000000000000000000

Avanzo hasta el gallinero con su canasta llena de maíz, les dejo caer los granos a las gallinas y las vigilo para que todas alcanzaran… de pronto sus piernas de empaparon de agua, el de ojos negros miro entre ellas y vio que esa agua provenía de si mismo, con sumo cuidado dejo la canasta a un lado y se preparó…

_¡Yozak! –un grito que se oyó hasta el castillo, el aludido salió corriendo del establo donde estaba herrando un caballo; con uno de sus ayudantes y vio a su esposo recargado en las tablas del gallinero… el momento había llegado.

Para esa noche Amara estaba en los brazos de su papi esperando a las visitas, pues los mensajeros había salido para los tres feudo; Julia estaba ya en von Bielefeld pero Conrad aun no. Cecile llego esa misma noche y con paquetes para llenar el cuarto de la preciosa niña de cabello naranja y ojos negros o -eso parecían- La autonombrada abuela tomo en brazos al la nena para presentarla con las personas que esperaban afuera. La fogata que se levantaba en medio del patio ilumina el rostro sonriente de la rubia llevando su preciada carga, todos ahí se acercaron a conocer a la niña y Yozak aun no se creía que fuera de verdad.

En la habitación Yuuri le hacia compañía a su hermano; junto con Julia y Gunter, Greta ya dormía con Lucian en una de las habitaciones de la casa, pues no quisieron regresar al castillo.

000000000000000000000000

Por la mañana del segundo día, se vio el carruaje real y su sequito llegar a von Bielefeld, Janus el rey consorte apenas bajo del carruaje fue a visitar a la nueva súbdita, Shinou lo seguía detrás aún estirándose -por todas esa hora de camino-. El Soukoku subió hasta la habitación del matrimonio y entro; encontrando a su prima política con la niña en brazos.

_ Cecile, déjame conocer a mu futura nuera.

_ ¡¿Lo será?

_ Casi seguro… que si... Mira –mostro como un Ken muy alegre deseaba cargar a la nena estirando sus bracitos.- así nos ha traído todo el camino; pataleando y haciendo berrinche cada vez que nos deteníamos.

_ Con razón -dijo la rubia asomándose al patio, el rey dormitaba sin elegancia alguna sobre una pacas de paja y no había poder humano que lo levantara de ahí, sus sobrinos – Conrad Gwendal y Wólfram lo cargaron con sumo cuidado y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones.

Shori veía todo con algo de respeto… pero con mucha diversión, pues el rey Janus tenía unas ojeras que no podía con ellas, mientras Ken tenía una _charla_ -monologo- muy alegre con la bebé.

00000000000000000000000000

Wólfram y Yuuri se habían escapado de todo el barullo y ahora se entregaba con pasión en uno de sus sitio favoritos en el bosque Bielefeld. Wólfram tenía de lado a su esposo y lo penetraba de ese modo tratando que esta no se moviera mucho, Yuuri tenía la cabeza del rubio agarrada con una mano para besarlo a gusto mientras lo sentía embestirlo con delicadeza, el orgasmos llego a los dos y se recostaron disfrutando del los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los arboles. Julia había consultado con Gisela y al parecer el exceso de peso del doncel era por que tendría dos niños o niñas -eso aun no se sabia-; por eso los futuros padres estaba celebrando de esa forma.

_ ¿Crees que el rey Janus sepa lo que serán?

_ Supongo… pero es mejor no saberlo hasta que nazcan ¿no?

_ Creo que si.

Ya casi era la hora de la cena cundo esos dos regresaron al castillo ahí seguía la tertulia y Greta había cumplido como anfitriona, con ayuda de Cecile. Para los von Bielefeld fue una de las ultimas ocasiones juntos ya que la familia en pleno opto por esperar a los herederos de ellos, ahí mismo… el mes que faltaba.

La paciencia de Yuuri fue llevada casi al límite y la de Wólfram fue rebasada… varias veces; pero que podían hacer si todos lo hacían con buenas intenciones.

El mes paso y una noche de tormenta Viktor y Marcus llegaron al mundo, eran dos niños pero mellizos ya que uno era de cabello negro y el otro rubio, de ojos verdes, la piel blanca, y con el carácter explosivo von Bielefeld.

Yuuri alimentaba Marcus -el pelinegro- mientras Wólfram trataba de hacer sonreír al ceñudo Viktor que veía a su padre -idéntico a él- haciendo pucheros, Cecile había salido por mantas para Yuuri -junto con Doria- y los otros ya dormían.

_ Este niño es muy enojón… ¡¿tus padres eran así? –el moreno lo vio incrédulo y notando que el rubio lo decía en serio se soltó a reír.

_ Si cariño.

_ Oh bueno eso lo explica todo.

_ Si.

_ Yuuri.

_ Si amor.

_ No pienso hacerles ninguna prueba.

_ De doncellez.

_ Si, ¡me importa un…! Que lo sean o no, ellos y Greta serán mis herederos y ¡eso es todo!

_ Como tu digas amor.

Yuuri sonrió y regreso su vista al pequeño que tenia en su regazo; si su rubio Lord, deseaba proteger a su familia de ese modo… que lo hiciera… después de todo quien mas justo que ese hombre que el destino le otorgo… Si esa era su recompensa por ser doncel… se sentía aun en deuda.

Fin.

*Amara- Inmortal.


End file.
